The Saiyan War
by Arthain
Summary: Gohan/Videl: The saiyans have been at war with each other for the past 100 years, but the end of the war is near, for good or for evil. *Reposted as R-rated*
1. Prologue

**The Saiyan War**

Some things will have to be cleared up

This is a major A/U, if you don't like it, just don't read it.

Videl is human

Chichi is a saiyan – means Gohan/Goten are pure saiyan

Bulma is a saiyan – means Trunks is pure saiyan

Goku never went to Earth so his name is Kakkarot but he still got that bump on the head that makes him different

Planet Vegeta never got blown up (means Bardock and all those other people are alive)

Frieza is still alive and kicking, along with her brother and father.

The saiyan names I make up won't be vegetables, just live with it, I don't feel like putting THAT much effort into name making.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Dragonballs, DBZ or DBGT; I do own all the original names and characters I make up.

This takes place around where the time of the Buu saga would start, so judge their age accordingly, like Goten 7, Trunks is 8 and so on and so forth.

Frieza is a girl, because she sounds like one and even looks like one except while in stage 2 and 3.

**Prologue**

100 years in the past the saiyan race split in two.  Both sides were alike, but both held different ideals on how things should be ran.  The split was almost even, with half the saiyans heading to a new planet, called planet Thraknor, while the other half staying on planet Vegeta.

The two different planets have been at war with each other ever since the sundering occurred.  Many raids have occurred from both sides, many of the outlying planets under either sides control have been hammered by constant warfare.  The home planets for each side have suffered attacks as well, but as of yet, none have been serious.

All the races throughout the north quadrant have been monitoring the war, at least all with the capabilities to monitor it, and many from the other quadrants have been keeping a close eye on the conflict watching its progress.  Freiza controls both sides of the war, playing one side off the other, making it impossible for them to concentrate on her, and ensuring that she doesn't have to worry about the saiyans.  The war has gone on for a hundred years, and has been in a stalemate for as long.  But this is all about to be changed as one has been born that will shake the foundations of the quadrant.


	2. Chapter 1: Boy Meets Girl

**Chapter 1: Boy meets Girl**

"Mother, I'm heading to the city to get some supplies and food, we're running low."  Gohan yelled to his mother, "Alright Gohan, just make sure you take good care of yourself.  AND DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!"  Gohan holds his ears and winces, _yikes, can she ever yell._

Kakkarot walks into the living room and sees Gohan walking out the door "Gohan, don't forget, we got sparing schedule later today with Bardock and Raditz, don't be late."  Gohan smiles and waves to his father. "I won't be."

The air on Vegeta was clean and refreshing, if a bit dusty from the numerous sandstorms on the numerous deserts scattered across the planet.  Gohan and his family live in a forested region just a bit south from the capital city of Vegeta on planet Vegeta. (A/N what an original name J)  

Gohan flew slowly to the city, savoring the feel of the wind caressing his face.  Gohan knew he was different, but he didn't know why, just that he was.  The rest of the saiyans on planet Vegeta loved battles and war, but he did not, or at least not to the extent the rest of them seemed to.  The saiyans that were sent out on raiding missions always had huge grins on their faces as they were departing, as if fighting was the only reason they had to live, and the only reason they wanted.

The forest passed by swiftly beneath him and soon he was near the city limits.  He slowed down a little, having been going slowly in the first place, and landed before the gates to the city.

The city itself was magnificent.  A huge wall surrounded it, towering fifty feet into the air, with the wall being as thick as it was tall.  The wall itself circled around the capital city, the reason for this is the huge dome, which served as a force shield to help repel ki blasts and artillery bombardment.  Another property of the force shield is the ability to conceal all the power levels within the city, giving no hint to invading armies of what to expect.  The gates to the city where huge made out of slabs of adamantium that retract into the walls to either side to allow visitors and citizens in and out of the city.  The gates, being what they're made out of, were the strongest part of the entire defense.

The guard at the gate eyed Gohan up and down "State your identity and nature of visit, and reveal your card."  Gohan gave the guard his identification card "Name is Gohan, son of Kakkarot, son of Bardock.  I'm here to collect supplies and food for my family."

The guard swipes the card through the machine that lay nearby and reads what is shown on the screen. "Alright, you're cleared, head through, and don't start anything."

Gohan takes the card back from the guard and walks through the gate.  Cyan colored lasers are constantly engaged across the gate.  The lasers allow all to pass through that have the correct identification and genetic code.  Those that don't are instantly killed.

When Gohan enters the city he pauses for a moment to look around and get his bearings.  Buildings lay to either side of the street and saiyans can be seen flying to and from various places throughout the city.  The bigger buildings in the capital city can be seen near the center of the city.  The royal palace, the biggest building on planet Vegeta, lays sprawled out on a floating platform a hundred feet above the ground.  The tallest spires and towers of the palace nearly reach the ceiling of the dome, which peaks at the center, almost three hundred feet above the ground.

The air in the capital city is stale compared to the air outside, most of it being recycled to prevent chance of the populous of the city being poisoned by the various forms of gaseous attacks that both sides use from time to time.

Gohan slowly flies towards the center of the city heading to the marketplace.  Other aliens other then saiyans can be seen flying through the city from time to time, aliens that are currently allied with the saiyans in their war against their rebellious brethren.

As Gohan slowly flies to the marketplace he is hit from behind by another saiyan and into the street, "Ugh, what was that for?"  Gohan asked as he picked himself off the ground.  

"Oh, come on Gohan, you know what I want.  If you just gave in, you wouldn't have to go through with this." A distinctly feminine voice replied behind him.

Gohan turned around and was face to face with a female saiyan, one of the saiyans he wished to see the least. _Why me, why does she have to follow me?  "You know I won't give in Alysa."_

Alysa laches onto Gohan's arm and presses her breasts against his arm.  "Oh you will, your saiyan instincts will give in one day Gohan, and you will be mine." She gives Gohan a sweet smile.  "You won't get another female saiyan, ever.  I've warned them all away.  You will be mine, or you will be no ones."  Alysa gives him an evil grin, a peck on the cheek and flies away.

Gohan sighs and continues flying towards the marketplace.  _I won't give into her, never, I refuse to become her mate.  I know she's not for me, I can just feel it, it would doom me to be with her.   Gohan, deep within thought, almost slams into a building.  "Whoa… I have to watch where I'm going." he mutters to himself.  __Now, where am I?  Oh yes, the slave market.  This is close to the marketplace.  Just before it if my memory serves me right.  _

Gohan looks around to figure out where he needs to go and catches a glimpse of a disturbance down below and quickly levitates down to see what is happening.  Not very many other saiyans take notice of the disturbance.  Obviously it's a daily occurrence to them, but to Gohan, it wasn't.

Gohan walks towards the center of the disturbance and after picking his way through the thin crowd he comes upon an odd sight.  A human female slave is struggling against her captors.

Gohan shook his head.  After arriving here, she should realize it's futile to resist, it'll only bring extra pain and misery on top of what is already going to be given.  He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"LET ME GO!!!" the human struggles against the saiyan kicking him in the side.  He merely laughs and knees her in the stomach and gives her a backhand across the face.  "Stupid slave, you should know better, stay down, grovel for food, and you might live a life other then to be someone's torture pet."  The guard laughs and kicks her legs out from under her while beckoning the guards to let go.

As the female falls her gaze meets Gohan's and something passes between them.  A sharing of something, something not quite tangible, something deeper than flesh and blood.  It lasts only a second as the female slams into the hard ground.

The guard proceeds to kick her repeatedly in the ribs while laughing at her the entire time.  Gohan turns around and walks away, dazed and confused and what passed between them. _What was that?  What did I feel?  There is something different about her…  Its to bad she's not a saiyan. _

Gohan flies slowly towards the marketplace, still slightly dazed at the current turn of events.  As Gohan reaches the marketplace he sets down on the ground and walks towards the various vendors and stores that he needs to visit to get the supplies and food his family needs.  Saiyans, aliens and slaves alike fill the wide open place buying this and that for some purpose or another.  

Gohan quickly buys all the stuff him and his family required, not liking being crowded by the other people.  Gohan puts all the stuff into their respected capsules (A/N yes, there are capsules, there is capsule corporation, and yes Bulma is the head of it.  It doesn't really fit in my opinion, but the capsules are to damn handy to leave out of the story.  They won't be used to the extent they were in the series though.) and takes to the air quickly leaving the marketplace behind.

As he reaches near one of the city gates Gohan once again thinks of that female slave.  _Why can't I shake this feeling, I don't even know what it is.  It's almost as if we've met before, but that's not possible.  She's the first female human I have ever seen. _

Gohan lands and approaches the south gate, going through the same routine as when he first entered.  Apparently the saiyan guards are worried about people leaving almost as much as entering.

Once in the air and out of the city, Gohan feels better and breathes deeply.  All of a sudden a massive rumbling can be heard.  "Hehe, I guess I'm hungry.  I better book it home quick."  Focusing his ki into speed a white aura bursts around him and he heads home as fast as possible.

Nearing the clearing where his house lays, Gohan powers down and lands on the front lawn jogging towards the door.  The house is a simple two story building with three bedrooms taking up the entire top floor.  Stairs just to the left of the door head up to a single hallway that extends the length of the house with three doors: A room for the parents, one for Gohan, and another for Goten.  The living room occupies half the bottom floor with a simple table in the center of the room with chairs and couches surrounding it.  A few small tables filled with various odds and ends make up the rest of the room.  A door in the right wall of the living room leads into the kitchen where Chichi spends all of her time cooking for the saiyans when she isn't training.  Stepping into the house Gohan yells, "MOTHER!  FATHER! I'M HOME WITH THE FOOD AND SUPPLIES!!"

Kakkarot walks into the room holding his ears, "You don't need to yell son.  We can hear just fine." Kakkarot says, rubbing his hands through his hair, "Now, drop the supplies there on the table and head into the kitchen with the food and help your mother unload it."

Gohan went into the kitchen, taking the capsule containing the food, presses the button on it and throws it on the table.  Instantly the table is filled with food and Gohan quickly helps his mother put the food away.  

Gohan looks around and realizes someone's missing, "Mother, where's Goten?  I haven't seen him at all today.  He's usually jumping all over me, and with the food here, he should have been all over that as well."  Chichi looks up from what she was doing and looks at Gohan, "He's out playing with Trunks, sparing would be a more appropriate word."  Chichi lets out a sigh, "I swear, I never see him anymore except at meal times.  He's always out with Trunks sparing or playing tricks on other saiyans."

Gohan nods and walks into the living room and sits down.  Just then Kakkarot runs in from outside slightly panicked, "Hey Gohan, have you heard the latest?"  Gohan just shakes his head, curious at what his father has to say.  "The rebel saiyans have destroyed one of our outposts and sacked an allied world.  This has never happened before, we've usually had warning before they attacked so we could prepare defenses, but this time the attack came without warning, and simultaneously.  The world is now occupied and the moon where our outpost was is DESTROYED!"  

Gohan looks at Kakkarot with a slightly shocked expression on his face.  _How can this be possible?  Do they have a new weapon?  If they can do it to one world, they can do it to another…  Gohan looks at his father, "Father, do you know what king Vegeta is doing about it?  Your one of the elites, both you and Bardock."_

Kakkarot peers steadily at his son, "He's planning on striking back.  He's sending half his forces on this planet and is planning on attacking the main supply planet for the rebels.  He's not even going to occupy it.  He's going in, killing everyone and everything.  Taking all the supplies, and destroying the planet."  Kakkarot sighs, "I don't think this is a good idea.  The rebels have been known to destroy planets, we have always taken over, and let them live if they served us.  If it is known that this may change, well some of our allies may lose faith in our cause."  Kakkarot sighs again, "This also leaves our home planet severely weakened.  If they were to assault the planet when half of our forces are gone… We may end up losing this war.  King Vegeta refuses to believe these things, saying that it is worth the risk."

Gohan stares at his father in shock, "When are the forces leaving?"

"In two weeks.  It will take that long to gather the forces together and plan the strategy of taking the planet.  Its one of their most heavily defended positions.  With it taking a week to get there and a week back… well we'll be gone for over a month.  Anything could happen."  Kakkarot walks to the couch and lies down.  He puts a hand behind his head and stares at the ceiling, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Gohan stands up, "I'm coming as well.  I will be a big help on this mission."

Kakkarot looks over at his son, "I'm sorry, but it's been decided that you're to stay.  You're strong, very strong, almost strong enough to be an elite, and that's impressive at your age.  And that's the reason why you're staying.  We'll be taking most of our strongest warriors with us.  But we're leaving some behind incase they do attack while we are gone.  That's the only decision king Vegeta has made that I have agreed with.  He at least will acknowledge that there is some possibility of an attack while we are gone, and if there is he wants at least some warriors to stay home to fight them off."

Kakkarot sighs once more and two massive rumblings can be heard throughout the room.  Kakkarot and Gohan both put their hands behind their heads and give their famous grin.  "Hehe, I'm hungry, how long do you think until mother is finished with lunch?"

Just then a piercing voice can be heard, "GOHAN! KAKKAROT! GOTEN! LUNCH IS READY!!!"  Holding their hands over their nearly bleeding ears, Gohan and his father race to the kitchen.  They rush in and sit down gazing hungrily over the mounds of food piled on the table.  A second later a little blue and black ball flashes by them and Goten appears in his chair reaching for the food.  Chichi looks at them all sitting and smiles, "Alright you three, dig in."  Chichi jumps into her chair and starts throwing food down her throat just as fast as the other three saiyans, but with a little more care.

Once the meal was over the four saiyans lean back and rub their bellies in contentment, "Alright you three, help me clean up."  Chichi says to her sons and mate, "AND I MEAN NOW!"  The three saiyans jump up, quick to comply as Chichi creates a frying pan made out of ki with electricity running up and down it for extra power.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later Bardock and Radditz appear.  "Kakkarot, get your son out here and let's spar.  I want to see how much stronger you two have gotten since the last time we fought."  Bardock yells at the house as they land in front of it.

Gohan and Kakkarot appear at the front door and walk out.  "Hello father, lets head a little ways away from here, I don't want Chichi hitting me with that death pan of hers should we break anything in or on the house."

Bardock winces and nods in agreement, remembering his one and only encounter with that pan.  He was careful never to do anything that would warrant such an attack again.

The four of them flew south for ten minutes and found a place where it was safe to spar.  Mountains towered just to the south, and a deep wide canyon gaped just before it making crossing it by any way other then flying impossible.  Forest dotted the bottom parts of the mountain and a huge forest lay about on either side of the canyon.

Kakkarot looks up at Bardock and Radditz, a dead serious look crosses his face as he gets into his fight stance, "Well guys, lets dance."

To be continued…

A/N  I know Goten and Gohan and Trunks are weird names for saiyans, but I really don't care.  It's to help identify who's who.  I bet you can all figure out who that slave girl is J.

Well stay tuned until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Family Quarrels

**Chapter 2: Family Quarrels**

Bardock grins at Kakkarot and Gohan.  "Let's see how much you two have improved since the last time we fought."  Bardock turns on his scouter and waits for the numbers to stop rising.  "Ahh Kakkarot, my son.  You've improved a bit.  You're at 47,500 now, while Gohan is at 33,400.  This should be an interesting spar, with me at 49,600 and Raditz at 37,800."  Bardock smiles and fires a ki blast at Gohan.

Kakkarot intercepts that blast and knocks it away, "GOHAN!  You take Raditz, I'll handle my father." Kakkarot charged at Bardock aiming a punch at the older mans stomach, which was expertly blocked and countered with a kick to the side.

Gohan didn't have much time to prepare for as soon as his father shouted at him Raditz was in his facing trying to beat him down.  Gohan dodged to the right and rammed his elbow into Raditz face sending him back.  Gohan followed through hitting Raditz with a double kick.  Raditz crossed his arms across his face and chest and blocked the kick but couldn't stop from being sent to the ground.  Gohan powered up two ki blasts, one in each hand, and sent them hurtling down towards Raditz.  An explosion shook the area, but before Gohan could begin to think of victory he was hit from behind by a blast from Bardock.

Kakkarot was having a difficult time with Bardock.  His father was stronger and faster then him, if only by a little, but he had a lot more experience then him, and knew a lot more tricks.  Kakkarot fought all out against Bardock, throwing punches, knees and kicks as fast and hard as he could.  He knew his only way of beating Bardock was to beat him fast.  An extended battle with his father would only make things worse.

Kakkarot felt a shift in his fathers fighting and saw him powering up a blast in his left hand while blocking with his legs and free arm.  Kakkarot braced himself for an impact as he fought against his father and was surprised when the blast went for Gohan and not himself.  He didn't have a chance to warn his son before the blast hit him and sent him falling from the sky.

Kakkarot's attack redoubled seeing his son fall sending his punches out quicker and harder then he had ever before.  Suddenly a punch slip through and hit Bardock in the chest knocking him back and into a kick that Kakkarot had initiated before the punch had landed.  Bardock flew towards the ground but stopped himself before impact.  "Very good Kakkarot, you really are improving.  To bad it won't be enough."

True to his word Bardock flew up at Kakkarot faster then he could follow and slammed him in the face and gave him a double hammer to the back sending him down to the ground.  Bardock powered up an energy wave his hands diagonal from each other.  One hand above his right shoulder while the other by his left leg.  "DUAL BLASTER!"  Bardock shouted and brought his hands past each other while letting the energy waves fly from each hand.  The waves spiraled around one another before combining into a massive twirling beam of blue energy that headed straight for Kakkarot.  Kakkarot cupped his hands and sent his own energy wave back at Bardock.  The two waves met half-way between them.  Bardock and Kakkarot both struggled to overpower the other wave, but they were to close in power to gain an upper hand.  They both knew the outcome of the other battle going on, would decide theirs.

As Gohan fell neared the ground a foot in the stomach sent him flying back up.  Gohan opened his eyes to see Raditz flying towards him at top speed, with a very hostile expression on his face.  "You'll pay for that one brat."  Raditz came at Gohan, faked to the left and gave him an uppercut that sent Gohan flying further up into the sky.  Raditz appeared above Gohan and kicked him back down to the ground where he made a very nice crater in the ground.

"It's pay back time."  Raditz fired not one, not two, but hundreds of ki blasts down at the crater where Gohan lay.  Raditz spit "That'll teach him, I'm stronger then him, and always wil…  WHAT THE!"

Inside the crater, where a very toasty burnt Gohan should be, stood a totally unharmed one.  A flaming aura surrounded him and the look on his face was one that Raditz had seen on very few, and never really wanted to see it again.  Raditz glanced at his scouter, "Oh shit, this can't be good.  His power level just hit 40,000."

Gohan glared at Raditz and flew after him at top speed.  Has he neared Raditz he focused his ki into his hand and arm and bulked the muscle up inside them and hammered his fist into Raditz, and through the protective armor covering Raditz's stomach.  Raditz doubled over gasping for breath while Gohan brought both his hands, both bulked up with extra ki for increased strength, onto Raditz's back sending him hurtling towards the ground with pieces of his armor flying behind him.

"MASENKO-HA!!"  Gohan fired his new attack at Raditz.  He had created it a few weeks ago, and the blast ripped through what was left of the armor and slammed Raditz into the ground making a huge crater, and putting him out of commission.

Gohan glanced up and saw the duel going on between his father and his grandfather.  He frowned and flew forward to aid his father overpower the older mans energy wave.

Bardock seeing this grinned.  _So, my grandson is to honorable too attack me from behind, well that'll be his undoing.  As Gohan came closer to Kakkarot, Bardock used the spare energy he had been saving.  Kakkarot's energy wave had been slowly winning against Bardock's, almost too slowly to see.  Bardock used only one hand to maintain his wave, that being one of the bonuses of his attack.  Once formed, it only required one hand to keep it going strong.  In Bardock's other hand he created a second ki blast, a lot smaller then the wave being generated in front of him, but it didn't need to be big, only distractive.  Bardock sent the ki blast at Gohan curling it around coming at him from behind and slightly below._

"GOHAN WATCH OUT!"  Kakkarot yelled at him.  Gohan turned around to see the blast fly at him and prepared to block it, but it was too late, it had done its job.  The blast hit Gohan knocking him slightly up, and forward… into Kakkarot's energy wave.  The blast ripped through Gohan instantly disintegrating his armor and damaging him badly.  

Kakkarot's energy wave suffered greatly as well.  Most of his energy in the attack had just been used up while cooking Gohan.  Bardock put both his hands back into his attack and forced all his energy into one final push.  Bardock's energy wave ripped through the rest of Kakkarot's wave and slammed into him, not to mention Gohan who was still trapped in the middle of it.

Kakkarot and Gohan were sent spinning down and both slammed into the ground.  Bardock slowly levitated to the ground and walked over to Gohan and Kakkarot who was just getting up off the ground.  "Nice fight Kakkarot, you could have won, if you taught your son the finer points of fighting.  Honor is something that should never be brought onto the battle field.  I hope he's learned his lesson.  In the mean time, I think we need to get him to a regeneration chamber, because I don't think he'll survive otherwise."  Bardock glances over at the crater created by Raditz body and Gohan's attack.  "I think the same goes for Raditz.  That was hell of an attack that he used on Raditz.  I didn't expect Raditz to fall that quickly."

Kakkarot rushed to Gohan and gently lifted his body, "Don't worry son, I'll get you fixed up real quick.  Don't you die on me."  Kakkarot levitates off the ground, and blasts off towards the capital city, heading towards one of the many medical hospitals.  Upon reaching the city he rushes to one of the gates.  The guard, instantly recognizing Kakkarot has one of the elite guards lets him through without asking for identification or reason for visit.  The reason was quite obviously the bloody mass of flesh in his arms.

Once inside the city Kakkarot didn't waste any time.  He blasted as fast as he could in his injured state heading towards the palace where the finest regeneration tanks lay.  A shadow seemed to follow Kakkarot towards the palace but as he got close to it the shadow disappeared.  At the gates to the palace Kakkarot slowed down and landed.  Not even he could race through the palace halls.  At the gates one of the guards once again recognized Kakkarot.  "Hello Kakkarot, what brings you here, and what's in your arms?  It sort of looks like a saiyan." 

 Kakkarot frowned.  "This is my son, I need to get him to the regeneration tanks.  He's still alive, but barely.  He needs the best treatment to live, and I'll be damned if he doesn't receive it."

The guard looked at the bloody mass of flesh in Kakkarot's arms in shock.  "That's your son?!  What the fuck happened to him?  He looked like he got squashed between two moons."

"Well he kind of got caught inside my energy wave, getting hit with the full force of it, and then he was slammed by Bardock's energy wave, both of them at full power.  He didn't really have much of a chance seeing how he was caught of guard."  Kakkarot said looking at his son.  "Now can I get through?  I'd rather save him then talk to you at the moment."

"Ya, ya sure…  Go right ahead."  The guard shakes his head in amazement as Kakkarot bolts past him heading towards the regeneration room.  _How is that kid still alive?  Kakkarot and Bardock are two of the strongest fighters on the planet.  No one should be able to survive that, especially caught off guard._

Kakkarot, after taking two rights and left opened a door to the right with his foot and raced into a room occupied by two doctors.  The room was totally white and six regeneration chambers lined the walls.  In the center of the room various computers bleeped and made weird noises as they monitored every action in the room and adjusted various variables accordingly, "I need one of those regeneration chambers readied, NOW!"  Kakkarot yelled as he burst into the room.

The doctors taking one look at Kakkarot, and another at the bloody mass in his arms, didn't hesitate and immediately opened up one of the chambers.  Kakkarot rushed to the chamber and set the bloody mass that was his son into the chamber and watched anxiously as the door closed and liquid began to fill the chamber.  "Do you think he'll make it?"  Kakkarot asks the doctor closest to him.

The other doctor looked at the screen, up at Kakkarot, and then back to the screen.  "If he makes it, it'll be a miracle.  I don't understand how he is still alive.  His lungs have collapsed, muscles are ripped to shreds, and all of his bones are broken.  A lot of the skin on his body has been burnt off and many ligaments have been torn.  He should have died from lack blood loss, among various other things like not being able to breathe.  I don't really understand your son.  If he recovers he'll be a lot stronger then before.  This is more then just coming back from near death.  This is almost like coming back from being dead."  The doctor sighs and looks up at Kakkarot, "You're not in too good of shape yourself.  You would benefit from a few hours in the regeneration chamber as well."

Kakkarot looks at himself and grins sheepishly, "Hehe, I suppose I am a wreck huh?  I've been so worried about Gohan, I never even noticed I was injured myself.  At least it will help pass the time.  Just tell my mate Chichi where I am… better yet, don't.  I'd rather be yelled at for coming home late then for nearly getting her eldest son killed."  Kakkarot steps into one of the open regeneration chambers and puts the mask on.  He closes his eyes and relaxes as the door closes and liquid fills the chamber.  Kakkarot drifts off into slumber while he waits for himself to heal fully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 hours later…

"GOTEN GET BACK HERE NOW!"  Chichi yells at Goten, eyes literally ablaze with anger.

"Not by the hair on my chiny chin ch…"  Goten didn't even have time to finish saying his line before Chichi exploded.

"THAT'S IT!  YOU'RE GETTING IT YOUNG MAN!!"  Chichi forms a ki pan with electricity crackling along its length and blasts off after Goten using her scouter to pinpoint his location.  All of a sudden an explosion is heard and Goten lets out a huge yelp of pain.

Goten starts sniffling, "Why'd you do that mommy."  Tears begin to form in Goten's eyes as he uses the oldest trick in the book to try and calm Chichi down.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, its just you never listen to what I have to say."  Chichi apologizes and smiles sweetly at Goten, "NOW GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!!"  yells Chichi, not falling for Goten's trick.

Goten dejectedly flies back to the house with his mother close behind him keeping a close eye on him and a firm grip on her ki pan.  When they reach the house they both enter and Chichi motions for Goten to sit on the couch.  Chichi sits down on one of the chairs around the table and begins, once again, the conversation that started this entire fight.  "Now Goten, I know you don't care much about this stuff, but it's about time you learned it.  Most kids your age already know all about it, some are even learning it at ages younger then you.  Trunks learned of it when he was two years younger then you are now."

Chichi lets the ki pan dissipate and folds her arms on her lap.  "You know that we are fighting a war with the rebel saiyans.  It's about time you learned why we are."  Chichi takes a deep breath to calm herself, "There are two main reasons why the separation occurred.  There were many smaller ones, but we are going to focus on the main reasons due to your short attention span.   The two main reasons where control and status.  The rebels believed that all saiyans are born into their station and must stay in their station their entire life without room for change.  Those that try to rise above themselves are immediately killed.  We believe differently.  We believe that if you have the strength and skill that far surpasses what is required for your status, your status will be changed to fit your level of strength and skill.  King Vegeta wants to get the most out of everyone, and while he believes the royal blood line should be untainted, he is willing to allow anyone to rise in ranks up to a certain point, provided they show the skill and power required.  The second reason is that both sides had different ideas of governing.  One wanted to control through fear, the other through manipulation.  The rebel king rules his people with fear and power.  Any that oppose him are killed.  As in the matter of conquest, they would destroy worlds to get others on their side, generating the fear necessary to sway others to his side.  Our king doesn't do those things.  He treats his subjects with respect, if they deserve it.  He allows for advancement, he doesn't inspire fear, he inspires courage."  Chichi's eyes aglow with pride as she thinks of her king, "When our king conquers planet, he would occupy, aid, protect, all the while manipulating the government of the planet giving them hints and nudges, making them do what we saiyans want them to do, while making it seem as if it was their idea in the first place."  

Just has Chichi was about to go on a soft snore can be heard from the couch.  Chichi looks over and sees Goten asleep on the couch, curled up into a little ball with his hands clasped in front of his mouth.  Chichi smiles softly and picks her child up.  She carries him upstairs to his room and lays him on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.  Chichi lets out a small sigh, "I hope you understand one day Goten."

Chichi leaves Goten's room and heads back downstairs and sits on the couch.  "I wonder what's taking Gohan and my mate so long.  They should have been home by now.  The spar doesn't generally last this long.  Maybe it's a sign of how much my baby has improved."  Chichi smiles happily as she envisions her son hovering triumphantly over Raditz and Bardock.

Just then Kakkarot walks in through the front door and sees Chichi in her daydream on the couch.  "Hi Chichi, when's supper?  I'm starving!"  A grumbling noise can be heard from the vicinity of Kakkarot's stomach.

Chichi snaps out of her daydream and looks around.  "Where's Gohan?  Isn't he with you?  If he's gone after some girl without telling me… Why I outa!"  Chichi creates her infamous ki pan.

"Ahh… Gohan won't be joining us tonight.  Don't worry, he's not chasing any girls, and the doctors say he'll be fine in twelve hours."  Kakkarot explains, putting his hand behind his head and giving a strained laugh.  _This isn't going to be good._

Chichi smiles and nods, "Good, so he's not chasing any girls.  Why won't Gohan b… THE DOCTORS SAID WHAT!!"  Chichi's scream pierced the air skewering Kakkarot's eardrums quite nicely making him think his ears must be bleeding.  Electricity starts running up and down the ki pan.

Kakkarot nervously rubs his hands together, "Well, uh you see.  He kind of got caught in a blast, but don't worry, the doctor said it wasn't too bad.  He said all of his skin is back on his body and that his shattered bones and ruptured lungs will be repair in no time.  His torn ligaments should be repair by tomorrow an…"  Kakkarot never got to finish as the anger in Chichi was quick visible from the incredible amount of ki being poured into her ki pan.

"KAKKAROT, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE FATHER!  HOW COULD YOU LET MY BABY BE HURT LIKE THAT!"  Chichi screams at Kakkarot.

WWHHOOMMPP!  The ki pan connects with the back of Kakkarot's head making him hop around holding the back of his head with both hands.  "AIIIEE!!!  THAT HURTS!  I'm really sorry Chichi; the doctors did say he'd make a full recovery.  You don't have to worry about a thing."  Kakkarot looks nervously over at Chichi.  A grumbling sound can be heard from Kakkarot's stomach again, "Ahh… When is supper?  I'm kind of hungry."

Chichi grins evilly, "No supper for you Kakkarot, and nothing for you tonight either.  Until Gohan is recovered and back in the house, you won't get anything from me or an ounce of food."  With that Chichi walks off to make a gourmet meal for Goten and herself.  "AND DON'T EVEN TRY SNEAKING ANY FOOD BEHIND MY BACK!"  Chichi yells as she disappears into the kitchen.

For miles around the house a loud "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" can be heard scaring all the birds and wild life.  The neighbors just giggled and snickered at the torment Kakkarot has to endure because of Chichi.


	4. Chapter 3: The Slave

**Chapter 3: The Slave**

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked out into the world through a haze.  It took a few minutes for his hazy mind to realize that he was in a regeneration tank.  The doctors outside the tank fiddled with the computers a bit, read the analysis read out that was displayed on the screen and began draining the liquid from the regeneration tank.

Chichi waited anxiously just outside it, waiting for her son to come out.  Kakkarot was also anxious for his son to come out, but for a different reason.  A massive rumble shook the room, "Chichi, can I eat now?  I'm STARVING!  Gohans ok, see, he's coming out now."  Kakkarot rubbed his left hand across his belly trying to soothe it.

"How can you be so callous Kakkarot?  I swear, your son was just beaten to an inch of his life and all YOU can think about IS FOOD!"  Chchi yells at Kakkarot.  Gohan who just stepped out of the regeneration chamber winces and holds his ears.

"Uh… would it be too much to ask for some clothes?" Gohan sheepishly asks, trying to cover his bare parts.  Another rumble shook the room, "Some food would be appreciated as well." Gohan gives a little smile and pats his stomach.

Chichi looks at Gohan and smiles, "Sure honey.  DOCTORS GET HIM SOME CLOTHES NOW!"

One of the doctors, who had already perceived the need of Gohan requiring clothes approached him and gave him a blue spandex suit with body armor, "Here you go, put it on please." continues on in a low voice, "Before that women pops a vein."

"I HEARD THAT!"  WWHHOOMMPP!  The doctor holds the back of his head in pain with Chichi standing nearby with her ki pan in her hand and her arms crossed in front of her, "Never underestimate a women's hearing.  Now, let's go home.  I know you're just starving Gohan; I'm going cook you up a BIG meal.  Your father can have the scraps.  I might forgive him by tonight."

Gohan winces and feels sorry for his father as a loud NOOOOOO! echo's throughout the room.

Chichi took the lead and headed out of the palace followed by Gohan, while Kakkarot trailed at the back holding his stomach with his head bowed down, mourning the loss of food.  As they exited the palace the guard looks at Gohan and shakes his head_.  I can't believe that kid is still alive.  There is something strange about that one.  "I see your kid is alright Kakkarot, he might take your place in the elite guard someday."  The guard wiped a hand across his head.  "Got any idea what King Vegeta plans to do about the attack?"_

Kakkarot looks at the guard and smiles, "That's for the king to reveal, not me.  I don't want to get my head bitten off by him if I where to reveal his plans before he wanted them revealed."  With that Kakkarot, his mate, and Gohan took off heading towards the southern gate of the city.  The city seemed different now.  With possibility of an offensive in the air, the atmosphere of the city had changed.  Eager saiyans flew every which way preparing for the offensive should their king decide that is what must be done in response to the attack.  Someone seemed to follow them as they flew, but they were all to preoccupied to notice

The trio flew quickly through the city, not wanting to stay here any longer then necessary.  But at the slave market Gohan stops as he notices the female slave he saw earlier.  She was covered in blood and bruises and sat alone in the middle of the cage.  The few other slaves were at the bars pleading with people passing by to buy them.  Being a slave was bad, but being in the slave pens was a lot worse. The cage itself wasn't much.  The four walls and the ceiling where made up of iron bars spaced too close together for even a hope of squeezing out.  The floor of the cage was just hard packed dirt.  Nothing else was inside the cage.

Chichi and Kakkarot noticed that their son had stopped following them and flew back to him, "What's wrong Gohan?  Interested in a slave?  You're going to need one anyways, unless you learned how to cook.  I'm heading off to fight in the offensive with your father.  It'll be just you and Goten at home, and neither of you know how to cook."  Chichi said, looking down at the cage and then back up at Gohan.  "I'll give you the money required for a slave when we get home.  Just make sure you get one that can cook."

Gohan tears his eyes away from the human female and looks up at Chichi, "Uh… right mother." Gohan laughs nervously and begins flying towards the gate, "I need food first before I can think about buying a slave." _I hope she didn't notice me staring at that one particular girl._

The three of them slowed down as they reach the gate and walked through it.  Security is tighter since the attack on the saiyan outpost.  The guard at the gate had almost doubled since the attack and more thorough checks were being conducted.  King Vegeta didn't want anyone entering the capital that didn't have a place there.

The trip home was uneventful, except for the incident when Goten barreled into Gohan and sat on his back and rode him the rest of the way home (A/N get those sick thoughts out of your head :p)

When they got home Chichi immediately went to the kitchen and began preparing lunch for Gohan and Goten.  Kakkarot was getting leftovers.  Gohan went and sat down in one of the chairs in the living room and Goten ran out to play with the wild animals until lunch was ready.

"So who's the girl Gohan?" Kakkarot asked his son with a slight smile on his face.

"What girl?" Gohan looked up at his father, panicking slightly.

"The one that followed me to palace when I brought you in and the one that followed us all the way to the city gates.  I must give her credit; she is good at remaining undetected.  But I saw her, if she hadn't followed us the second time I wouldn't have thought anything of it."  Kakkarot walks over and rest on the couch.  The panicked look on Gohan's face disappears, relief painted all over it, "On the way back I got a good glimpse of her.  She had shoulder length black hair, black eyes and oval face with a bud like mouth.  She wore pink spandex (A/N picture a 1 piece pink bathing suit) with blue battle armor that had the hip and shoulder plates.  And she had one thing of interest on her, a metal bracer on her right arm with a chain connecting it to a ring on her index finger."  Kakkarot looks up at the now much panicked look on Gohan's face, "What's wrong?"

Gohan groans and mutters to himself, "Not Alysa, I can't believe her.  Why won't she just leave me alone?"

Kakkarot heard every word, his saiyan ears picking it up, "A GIRL has been chasing YOU around?  Better keep that information away from Chichi, she'd have you matched up with her faster then you can say food and judging by the look on your face, you don't really like her.  What's wrong with her anyways?  She seemed fit enough to carry your children and if she's capable enough to follow me with me only being able to catch a glimpse of her once, she definitely has some skills."

"It's nothing physically wrong with her. She's attractive, but she's not for me.  I just get this gut feeling when I'm around her that being with her is just wrong.  That if I do, my life, and everyone I care about is forfeited."  Gohan sighs and looks out one of the windows.  "I really don't want to spend the rest of my life with her, but she seems to want to spend hers with mine.  She chased every other girl away from me and is becoming more and more aggressive towards me each time I see her."

"GOTEN, GOHAN, LUNCH TIME!"  In a flash Gohan zipped through the living room and sat at the table, leaving his father behind to digest his words, because he wasn't going to be digesting much of anything else.  A few seconds after Gohan appeared, Goten flashed into the kitchen and jumped into his chair rubbing his hands together eagerly.  "Alright, dig in, and eat as much as you like.  I'd like it if there weren't any leftovers.  Maybe it'll teach Kakkarot not to let my baby boy get hurt."  Once the magic words were said, food began disappearing at an alarming rate as Gohan and Goten dug into the food on the table.  Kakkarot stood at the door to the kitchen watching mournfully as the mounds of food quickly disappeared.

After a short time, the three of them, Chichi, Gohan and Goten sat back in their chairs and patted their stomachs.  "That was good mother.  Nothing beats one of your meals."  Gohan said patting his stomach a second time.

"Why thank you Gohan.  Kakkarot, you can have what's left.  Enjoy."  With that, Chichi started cleaning up the dirty dishes and Goten ran outside and headed towards the city looking for some friends to play with.  Gohan got up and was about to leave when Chichi stopped him, "He's some money Gohan, 200 zigots.  Go buy yourself a slave that can cook.  It'll take at least a week for the slave to settle in and get used to the change of surroundings."

"Alright mother."  Gohan takes the money, leaves the house and blasts off towards the city while Chichi resumes her cleaning.

Kakkarot looks at the table and the single dish of rice left.  "Oh well, I suppose its better then nothing."  Kakkarot jumps at the table and chows down the bowl of rice, afraid that Chichi would take it away.

Gohan lands at the city gates and gives the guard his card.  "My name is Gohan and I'm here to pick up a slave, my parents going to be leaving in two weeks, and I need someone to cook for me while they are gone."  The guard swipes the card through the machine, looks at the screen and beckons him through.

Gohan flew towards the slave market.  Gohan already had in mind which slave he wanted.  _I just hope she can cook or my mother would flip if I can home with a slave that couldn't cook.  As Gohan entered the slave market he slowed down, and landed.  He headed over to the cage where he saw the female before.  She was still there and still sitting in the center of the cage._

Gohan walked over to table where the slave mastered sat at.  "I would like to look at your slaves; I need one that can cook." Gohan stated firmly.  If you wanted to be taken seriously, you had to act seriously.

The slave master looked at Gohan and nodded, "Alright, come this way, we're kind of low on slaves at the moment.  Most of the ones we have left are pathetic earthlings.  They're so weak they can't even put up a decent fight for our low class fighters."

When they reached the cage the slave master banged on the bars.  "Alright you pathetic shits, get over here now.  I have a buyer that's interested in a slave."  All of the slaves except the female bolted to the side of the cage where the slave master and Gohan stood. "Alright, which one of you can cook?  Remember what lying gets you.  The last slave that lied was brought back… in various pieces.  I'm sure you all want to… avoid a similar fate, don't you?"  The slave master grinned at them evilly and ran his thumb across the blade of a serrated dagger he had just pulled from his belt.

Every single slave at the bars turned and walked away with their heads down.  None of them could cook, they were all males.  On Earth, females did the cooking.  It was rare to find a male he could cook from there.  Gohan looked at the female slave in the center of the cage and pointed at her. "What about her?  She never came forward like the rest."

The slave master looked at Gohan and then back at the slave and then to Gohan again.  "Got more on your mind then just cooking eh?  I like how you think.  I wouldn't mind taking her myself, but slaves that are not violated are worth more."  The slave master turned to the female. "Hey you, slave in the middle, get over here now.  Unless you'd like another… lesson on disobedience."  The female slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the cage, her head bowed.  

"We want one answer, can you cook?  None of those other pathetic losers can.  I want a single answer."  The female looked up, and seeing Gohan, recognition flashed through her eyes for a brief instant.

"Yes, I can." She said in a near whisper.

Gohan sighed in relief.  The guard looked at him odd, and then grinned, "I know what your mother is like; she's renown for her ki pan.  Not much can stand up to that.  You're probably just glad you could get a slave that could cook food and supply entertainment."  The slave master laughed loudly.  "Alright, since she's been untouched, well aside from a few lessons which you can't deny my right to, she'll cost you 213 zigots."

"WHAT!  No way, look at her, she's only worth 130."  Gohan catching onto the game quickly began haggling with the slave master.  The price ended up being 174 zigots.

"Well kid, enjoy your new slave.  You play the game pretty well, better then most.  You got a good head on those shoulders."  The slave master unlocked the door and led the female slave out.  He pulled out an iron ring and connected it to her neck and gave Gohan a bracelet with several buttons on it.  "Alright, those buttons are how you control her.  The range on that thing is nearly unlimited.  If she's on the same planet as you are, you can control her.  Just give her commands and if she doesn't do them to your satisfaction, those buttons will convey your disapproval through various forms of pain.  The yellow button will make her feel as if she's been electrocuted, the red as if she was on fire, the blue as if she is being frozen and those other grey buttons can be used to combine 1 or 2 of the colored buttons or when used by themselves cause their own affects to her.  If you ever need another slave, just come back here, and recommend me to anyone you want.  I'm the best slave dealer here on Vegeta."  The slave master leaves to go deal with some paper work.

Gohan beckons the female forward in the direction of the gate.  _Damn it, I should have devised some other means of transportation.  Now I have to walk home.  Carrying a slave is frowned upon and I would lose any chance of advancement.  Gohan and the slave left the slave market and headed towards the southern gate of the city.  As they left the slave market Gohan stopped and turned to the slave and said in a soft voice, "Alright, I don't want to call you slave, it's to degrading.  Do you have a name I can call you by?"_

The female looked up at Gohan, surprise evident on her face.  _I didn't expect a saiyan to… actually speak nicely to me. "My nam…" the female coughs and clears her throat. "My name is Videl."  Concern crossed Videl's face and she becomes quiet as she remembers all the lewd comments made by the slave master._

Gohan understood the concern written across Videl's face, "Don't worry, I really only need a cook.  I'm not going to thrust myself upon you without your consent.  Now, we better head out.  I live outside the city, so it's a pretty far walk and I want to be home by supper."  With that Gohan starts walking towards the gate, confident that Videl would follow.  After all, she had no where else to go.

Gohan and Videl walked across the city in silence.  No words were needed, and speaking more then necessary would only damn Gohan.  Slaves were supposed to be commanded, not chatted with.  Videl didn't see any of the city, her head down, putting one foot in front of the other.  She couldn't accept the fact that Gohan was nice, refused to accept the fact, so she resigned herself to the worst torture any female can experience. (A/N in my opinion, nothing is worse then rape)

As they reached the outer section of the city, where most of the citizens of the capital were situated, a very, unwelcome saiyan decided to drop by and meet Gohan.

"Hello Gohan, nice to meet you again.  And who is this you have behind you?"  Alysa sneered at Videl.  "A human?  Why the hell do you need a pathetic human?"

_Oh god, oh all the bad luck.  Why does SHE have to be here?  And here I was thinking my day was finally looking up.  Gohan gives a little laugh, "Oh her?  She's just my cook.  My parents are leaving in two weeks; they're going along with King Vegeta to aid with his retaliation against the rebels.  I can't cook all that well, and neither can Goten, so my mother gave me the money to buy a slave that could cook.  She's the only one that could, so I bought her."  Gohan started walking forward again, "It's nice to see you again," __not "but I really need to get home, my mother is expecting me home soon."_

Alysa stepped in front of Gohan and grabbed his arm.  "So that's the reason is it?  Why didn't you tell me your parents were going away and you can't cook?  I can cook; all you had to do was ask me.  I don't see what you need her for.  I can cook, and probably better then her; I am stronger, smarter, and much more beautiful."  Alysa caressed Gohan's face and glared at Videl.  "Just get rid of the pathetic human, you have me, you don't need anyone else."

Gohan glanced nervously around him, "Uh… I'll think… about it, but I really do have to go, my mother is expecting me home with the new slave soon, and I can't fly home."  Gohan pried himself from Alysa's grip.  "Slave, come with me, w… I need to get home soon, and I don't want to be held up by you."  Alysa smiles a little at the rough treatment Gohan is giving the slave.  Videl looks at Gohan weirdly and complies by bowing her head and walking towards the gate.

As Videl walks by Gohan, Alysa kicks Videl in the back of the legs sending her down.  Videl looks up glaring at Alysa but she just laughs.  "Oops, I'm sorry; I should watch where I'm swinging my legs. Hahaha.  Oh, by the way Gohan, I'll be dropping by in about three weeks.  Your parents will be gone by then am I right?  Maybe you'll… reconsider me by then."  Alysa caresses Gohan's face once more and flies off towards her house.

Videl picked herself off the ground and the two of them resume their journey to the gates.  During the rest of the time it took to reach the gates, nothing eventful happened.

When they arrived at the gates the guard looked at Videl, and seeing the collar, gives her a plain gray card and takes a sample of her blood for the machine.  When everything was organized the two of them were allowed through the gates.

Gohan and Videl walked south for a few miles and entered the massive forest to the south of the capital.  Once they were a safe distance inside Gohan lets out a sigh of relief and sits down on a log and sighs.  "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that.  I really am, especially about Alysa.  She has it in her head that if she works at me often enough I'll give in and let her mate me."  Gohan sighs again, "I really don't want that.  She's not for me."

Videl looks at Gohan curiously and cautiously asks a question, "What's mating?"

"Mating?  Oh, its when two saiyans bond.  They… mark each other on their shoulders, which form a telepathic bond between them, and they seal it completely by… the male entering the female.  Sometimes the mating is violent, sometimes gentle.  It really depends on the personality of the two people joining.  No difference has been found doing it violently over gently."  Gohan looked up through the leaves.  "Damn, it's getting late, we better fly home."

Videl gives Gohan another weird look.  "I'm a human; I can't fly like you saiyans.  How am I supposed to fly home?" she demanded.

Gohan snickered.  "I'll carry you.  Now that we're out of the city, there is a very low chance of me being caught."  With that said Gohan walked over to her, picked her up and flew through the forest.  "Flying through the air might go faster, but I don't want to risk the chance of being seen.  You see, saiyans are never supposed to carry slaves.  A normal saiyan would stubbornly walk all the way to his house with the slave, or find some other means of transportation.  He/she wouldn't stoop low enough to carry a slave, even though it's generally the fastest way."  Gohan carefully flew through the forest with Videl in his arms.  Her arms where wrapped around his neck as she held on to him, for fear of falling off.  Gohan looked down and smiled.  _This feels… right for some reason.  But that can't be right; she's not even a saiyan.  Don't think like that Gohan, you can't form any feelings with her.  It will only end in misery. _

Videl was having trouble holding her mental image of the saiyans.  Every saiyan she had ever met were evil, and treated her as a potential piece of income at best.  _Who are you Gohan, why are you so different from all the rest?  Why couldn't you be normal, at least then I wouldn't be scared and confused, just scared. Videl looked up at Gohan and saw his little smile.  For some reason the smile didn't scare her, there wasn't any hint malice or a smirk in it, just a little smile of happiness._

Videl leaned her head against Gohan's chest and closed her eyes.  _If I am to spend the rest of my life with him, I might as well make the best of it and enjoy the little things. _

To be continued…

Isn't that just cute…  I'm just kinda worried I'm moving the relationship to fast.  Oh well, it's gotta be in full bloom quickly anyways.  So no one flame me about the relationship moving to quickly to be normal. :P

Whew, 3 chapters in 2 days.  I think I'm going to slow down a bit, and give people some time to read and review :)  I just wanted to hit 10k words before I slowed down at all.  I find most stories beneath 10k are not worth reading because there isn't enough stuff to read about.  Oh well, I hope you people like these first 3 chapters :)  I'm NOT sure if there's gonna be sex in this, I know people call it lemons but I really don't care, its sex to me, and always will be.  Lemon is just putting a different word on it :).  Anyways, if there is sex, you'll know, because the rating will hit NC-17.

I probably should also mention here that this is my first fanfiction ever.  Heck its my first story I've ever written of any sort. A better spot for this would be in the prologue, but I forgot so oh well.


	5. Chapter 4: Developments

**Chapter 4: Developments**

As Gohan reached the clearing where his house was located he landed, just inside the fringes of the surrounding forest.  He looked down at Videl still in his arms and shook her gently.  "Time to get up, we're home now."

Videl sighed and left Gohan's arms.  She turned around and looked towards the house.  "So that's where I am going to be spending the rest of my life?  It doesn't look like much."

Gohan raised an eyebrow at Videl, "Are you making fun of my home?" he said jokingly.  "I know it's not much, but my family doesn't need much.  And this is probably just a temporary home.  I'm nearing the age where I should be thinking about moving out on my own.  If you're still around by then, you're probably going to move out with me."  Gohan started walking towards the house and looked over his shoulder at Videl.  "We should get going.  The sooner the introductions are over with, the sooner we can get you settled in."  Gohan scratched his head and frowned. "I'm not sure where you're going to sleep.  We only have a three bedroom house, and they're all in use." Gohan shrugged and looked back at the house. "I suppose we'll get that sorted out when we get inside."

Videl just nodded and followed Gohan towards the house with Videl taking in the sights as she went.  The two of them reached the door to the house in no time and entered.  The only person in the living room was Goten, and he was making a fort out of cushions and pillows.

"Hey squirt, how are you doing?  I thought you went to the city to find your friends?  And where's mother and father?"  Gohan asked, walking towards his brother and eyeing his fort.  "Nice fort, what's it for?"

Goten looked up at Gohan and sniffled a bit, "I wasn't allowed in the city, they said this isn't a time to be playing and that I had better go home.  Mommy is in the kitchen and daddy is out somewhere.  I think he went to the palace."  Goten looked behind Gohan and saw Videl, "Who's the girl Gohan?  Huh? Huh?  Am I going to have a sister soon?"  Goten hopped around happily accidentally destroying the fort he had been making earlier.

"No Goten, she's not my girlfriend, she's our cook.  You know mother and father are leaving in less than two weeks, well she's here to cook for us while they're gone." Gohan replied, missing the slight flush on Videl's face.

Just then Chichi walked in from the kitchen, hearing Gohan's voice in the living room.  "Ahh, Gohan, your back."  Chichi notices Videl behind Gohan and sees the collar, "And she's the slave I suppose.  Well slave follow me.  I'll show you how to cook for saiyans.  I want my babies to have the best."  Chichi beckons Videl to follow her as she turned to head to the kitchen.

"Her name is Videl mother.  Don't call her slave or human."  Gohan said, looking at his mother.

Chichi looked back at Gohan, then Videl, and back to Gohan and raised an eyebrow, "So that's how it is, is it?  Well, alright, if it makes you happy.  Videl, follow me."  Chichi turned around again and headed into the kitchen.

"You better go; you don't want to make my mother angry."  Gohan shudders at the thought of the ki pan.

Videl nods and heads into the kitchen leaving Gohan and Goten in the living room, Goten looking mournfully at his destroyed fort.  "Hey squirt, want to train?  I know I'm far more powerful then you, but maybe I can give you an edge over everyone else your age if I trained you."  Gohan said trying to cheer his little brother up, "We'll train in the forest; I want to try something new."

Goten looked up at Gohan and cheered, "YAY!!  Big brother is gonna train me."  Goten runs out the door heading towards the edge of the clearing.

"GOHAN!  I don't want Goten to return a mess.  You be careful young man."  Chichi's yells through the door.

"Alright mother."  And with that Gohan heads out the door following Goten into the woods.

Gohan turned on his scouter, pinpointed Goten's location and headed towards him.  Gohan found him sitting by the edge of a small pond not to far west of their house.  "So Goten, I want to try something.  I've been thinking that if scouters can pick up power levels, maybe we can as well, without the scouter."  Gohan looked down at Goten.  "Alright Goten, I want you to go hide in the forest, and I'm going to try finding you without using a scouter."

Goten looked up at Gohan and grinned, "Wow, being able to find people without a scouter.  This would make hide and seek a whole lot easier for me."  Goten gave Gohan an even bigger grin.  "Okie, I'm gonna go hide now."  Goten scampered off into the trees leaving Gohan by the pond.

Gohan removed his scouter and placed it on a flat rock at the edge of the pond and began searching for Goten.  Gohan began listening intently and peered into the shadows of the trees trying to find Goten, listening, feeling for anything that would give Goten away.  Gohan walked through the forest for about an hour, trying his hardest to find Goten.  Gohan sighed in defeat and walked to the pond to pick up his scouter.  As he got to the edge of the pond a shadow fell from the tree above him and landed on his shoulders.

"HIYA Gohan, you couldn't find me could you?  I'm good at hiding."  Goten said while riding Gohan's shoulder to the pond.

Gohan picked up his scouter and put it back on.  "We better head home now.  It should be supper any minute now.  We'll train physically after supper."  Gohan said and began walking back towards the house.

"YAY FOOD!" and with a cry of joy Goten bolted for the house.  

Gohan watched as his little brother disappeared into the forest and snickered. "He's so innocent; sometimes I wish I was him."  Gohan jogged though the forest heading for his house.  As he entered the clearing his scouter indicated that his father was flying home fast and would arrive any minute.  Gohan ran through the clearing and into the house.  There he walk to one of the chairs and sat down.  The smells of food being cooked drifted into the living room through the open kitchen door.

Gohan and Goten, who was bouncing around while waiting for the food, turned to the door as Kakkarot walked in.  Kakkarot looked around, walked to the door to the kitchen and nodded.  "Chichi, could you come here?  We need to go to the city, all of us.  The king is going to make an announcement, and he wants every saiyan he can get there."  Kakkarot said and walked out the front door.  Gohan and Goten followed him out.

Chichi looked at Videl.  "Keep cooking, hopefully this will not take long.  I'm glad you really can cook.  It makes training you in the art easier."  Chichi said before she left the kitchen to join her mate and children outside.

The family rose in the air and blasted off towards the city with Kakkarot in the lead flying as fast as he could and still have his family keep up.  As they neared the city they could see many saiyans in the air, flying towards the city.  The message obviously went out calling all saiyans to the capital while Gohan had his scouter off.  As they landed at the gates, the guard, recognizing Kakkarot and his family, let them go through without checking them.

The family flew through the city and headed towards the palace.  As the family headed towards the palace, they noticed that, like them, every saiyan in the city seem to be heading in that direction.  As they approached the palace they noticed a massive group of saiyans and other alien allies gathered in a big square under the palace.  The square, more circular in shape, was almost a mile in diameter.  Hovering fifty feet above the center of the circle was a platform, and on the platform the royal family could be seen standing, waiting for everyone to gather.  Around the royal family, all the royal elite guards could be seen, making a ring around them.  The only person missing from the circle was Kakkarot, who, after he had his family gathered and settled near the platform flew up and joined the circle.

Fifteen minutes later, when all the saiyans and aliens that could attend had gather king Vegeta stood raised his hand for silence.  Big screens appeared at various intervals throughout the circle giving a good view of the platform to anyone and everyone who had gathered.

King Vegeta lowered his hand and spoke, a microphone under his battle armor taking his voice to everyone in the crowd, "My people, the rebels have created a new weapon, and have used it against us.  They have destroyed the moon that held one of our outposts, and occupied one of our allied planets.  This, which much of you know already, cannot be accepted without retribution."  Vegeta paused dramatically.  "In less than two weeks time, I plan on leading an assault against the rebels.  They will know the folly of their actions.  We'll be targeting their main supply planet, Ixiotchil.  I will be taking with me half of our forces when we assault.  I plan on dealing out a swift, sudden and utterly devastating blow to the rebels.  To achieve that end, this won't be a simple raid.  This will be a total take over.  I plan on having that planet within my control in a month's time."  

 A massive roar went up from the masses.  Nearly all the saiyans and their allies cheered and slapped each other on the back.  An offensive this big was unprecedented in the war.  Huge grins lit up many faces and all the saiyans and aliens began talking to each other.  They couldn't wait to get out and do something big.  This is what they have all been waiting for.  

King Vegeta raised his hand for silence again.  "I have been… cautioned by some people I've learned to listen to that it is not wise to take all of our forces, or best fighters, when we assault.  So to that end, some of our best warriors will be staying behind, incase the rebels try anything while we are gone.  Many of you already know who you are, for the rest, well, everyone will know their positions by the end of the week."  King Vegeta looked around, "My people, this, is the beginning of the end of the war.  Prepare yourselves, for we are superior to the rebels, and we will come out the victor."  And with that King Vegeta left and flew upwards towards the palace.  Bulma and their son followed behind.  Half the royal elite guards left with them, while the rest went to their families in the crowd.

 The crowd roared out in a single voice, "KING VEGETA AND VICTORY!"

Kakkarot landed by his family and beckoned that they should leave.  The four of them, Kakkarot, Chichi, Gohan and Goten all took to the air and began flying back towards the southern gate.  Nearly all of the saiyans and many of the aliens stayed in the circle cheering, yelling and talking among each other about the war, excitement bubbling from everyone of them.  A few others could be seen heading back to their homes, mainly those that were told to stay behind, upset by the fact that they wouldn't be able to participate in the assault.

When they reached the gate they saw that there weren't any guards at the gate and the lasers were down.  Kakkarot frowned at the gate but didn't say anything and the four of them continued through without hesitation.  Perhaps the guards were all in the center of the city, called the like rest, and the lasers were down to let those through that were allowed through but didn't have their genetic code in the data banks yet.

The family took off and flew back to their house, all of them silent, except Goten who didn't have a clue what was going on or the magnitude of it.  He just knew that his parents were going to be gone for three weeks and they were going to fight some people.  Goten begins firing off questions, "What's an assault and what's an Ixiotchil?  Is it a food?  What's so important about this?  Is that really Veggie?  He doesn't really look like Trunks.  I never get to see…" 

"Please be quiet honey and don't call King Vegeta, Veggie, that can land you in a lot of trouble.  This is very important to the war.  If you would pay attention when I try to teach you about it, you wouldn't have all these questions."  Chichi replied to Goten, wanting silence.  They knew ahead of time what was going to happen, but now that it had been announced, it seemed a whole lot different, a whole lot bigger, and a whole lot more important.

When they reached the house the smell of the food reached their noses and all four bellies rumbled at once, causing a minor earthquake.  The four of them race inside and into the kitchen to see all the food ready and prepared.  The food was all laid out on the table ready for them to eat.  Videl stood back in the corner of the kitchen waiting for them to return and was quite surprised when all of a sudden the four empty chairs around the table were filled with starving saiyans.

The four saiyans dug into the food without saying anything, they were to hungry, and their mouths to full to say anything.  Halfway through the meal Kakkarot looks up at Videl and smiles.  "This is really good, Chichi must be a good teacher if you're this good at cooking already.  Can't have you going hungry on us, sorry we don't have an extra chair, just come over and take what you want.  You're a human so you're probably not going to eat very much so we'll barely notice the missing food."  Kakkarot said to Videl, motioning her forward.

Videl slowly came forward and stood beside Gohan and began reaching for some food.  When no one said anything she started eating just as fast as the saiyans, if not as much.  What little food the slaves were fed in the pens wasn't very good.  Gohan looked up and snickered.  _Guess she's just as hungry as we are, perhaps more so considering she hasn't had a decent meal in days._

After the meal Chichi got up and started cleaning.  "Videl, could you help me?  This is part of your job, I'll show you how to do it quickly, and efficiently.  It's hard to clean dishes for this many saiyans if you're not used to it."  Videl left the table and joined Chichi as she started to instruct Videl on the finer points of cleaning.  Gohan, Goten and Kakkarot left the kitchen and went into the living room to digest their food.

"That was good; Videl may end up becoming as good as Chichi soon."  Kakkarot said and happily patted his stomach.

"Father, where is Videl going to sleep?  I mean there's no guest room for her to take and I think it's cruel to leave her outside at night."  Gohan asked his father.

Kakkarot thought for a moment and then looks over at Goten, "Goten, your going to be sleeping in your brother's room until we get a place set up for Videl.  I'm going to head to the city tomorrow and by an extension for the house.  I hope that's not a problem is it Gohan?"

Both Gohan and Goten shake their heads and Kakkarot thinks of something else, "What were you and Goten doing earlier?  I noticed you were away from the house and together in the woods as I was coming back."

"Goten and I were training, well actually I was training my mind.  I've been thinking.  If scouters can detect power levels, why can't I?  There has to be a way, and that's what I was doing.  I had Goten hiding in the woods and I tried to find him without a scouter.  It hasn't shown any results so far, but I'm not going to give up yet."  Gohan looked at Goten, "And we were going to do some actual sparring after supper.  I know Goten doesn't have a chance against me, but I might be able to give him an edge upon everyone his age.  I might even be able to get him stronger then Trunks."

Goten looked up at Gohan and grinned.  "That would be SO cool, just imagine Trunk's face when I spar with him next time and I win instead of him beating my royally."

Kakkarot looked at his two boys and smiled.  "That sounds like a good idea.  If you find a way to detect power levels without using a scouter, you're going to have to show me.  It would be a really handy technique."  Kakkarot looks over at Goten with a serious expression on his face, "Oh, Goten, if you become stronger then the prince, don't let it on.  Let him win, you can become as strong as you wish, just don't beat the royalty.  They would make you suffer if they got humiliated publicly."  Goten looked as if he was about to protest but Kakkarot cut him short.  "I mean it Goten, I'd rather not see my youngest son suffer because he refused to listen."

Goten pouted and nodded.  Gohan looked over at Goten and felt sorry for him.  "It's alright squirt, even if you can't beat the prince, the least we can do is get you stronger then him.  Do you know his current power level?"  Gohan asked Goten.

Goten nodded and looked up at Gohan, "Ya, I do, it's around 23,000."

Gohan looked at Goten in amazement, "Wow, that's really high for someone who's only 8.  He's probably stronger then three quarters of the saiyans already.  He's going to be really strong when he grows up.  At least we know what to beat.  Come on squirt, I'm going to start training you."

Gohan leaves the house and flew to the south with Goten flying happily behind him.

Kakkarot looks down at the ground after they left and sigh.  "I have a really bad feeling about this attack.  Why would the king want to destroy the planet?  And why didn't he tell everyone else."  Kakkarot sighs, "There's more going on here then what I can see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six days later…

Gohan walked into the living room carrying a battered Goten in his arms with a big grin on his face.  Kakkarot, sitting on the couch with Chichi resting her head against his shoulder looked up as Gohan walked into the house.

"We did it, Goten has surpassed Trunks, or at least according to Trunk's last power level reading.  Goten has hit 24,000, and after resting up from our last spar, he should be even higher then that."  Gohan explained, smiling down at the kid sleeping in his arms.  "He sure is strong, I guess he gets it from you father."  Gohan said and Kakkarot laughed at that.

"Well, with the amount of sparring and training you've been putting him through, it isn't surprising.  He comes home every night beaten, battered and exhausted.  I thought I was harsh when I trained you, but you're going beyond what I ever did."  Kakkarot said giving a little laugh.

"It wasn't entirely my idea at first.  I went easy on him at first but he got upset so I began pushing harder and harder until he couldn't take anymore.  When he recovered from that first spar he was really happy and asked if we could do that every day, so we've been doing it every day since, and it has paid off.  He has gotten a lot stronger very fast."  Gohan looked down at Goten and tried brush a bang from his forehead. "The little squirt is determined to be just as strong as I am."

Just then Videl walked into the living room and gave a smile to Gohan and received one in return.  "Lunch is ready, just go in and help yourselves, it's all on the table."  Videl said, with a smile still on her face.

Goten, who was currently asleep, woke up at the word 'lunch' and bolted for the kitchen, the rest of the saiyans not far behind him.  Videl walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the fifth chair that had been bought and put at the table for her.  _I guess all saiyans aren't bad after all.  Videl looked up from her eating and saw Gohan looking at her with a smile on his face.  She smiled back, __especially that one.  __I can't help but feel safe when I'm near him, and that's odd, because he's a saiyan. _

Lunch went by without much interest, everyone eating as fast as they could, Videl learning that if you wish to get the choicest foods you have to grab them fast.  When lunch was finished Videl got up and began clearing away the dishes while the other saiyans left and went to the living room to digest their food.

Kakkarot sat back on the couch and put an arm around his mate, "Videl has gotten almost as good as you Chichi." Kakkarot said patting his stomach smiling widely.  "You sure know how to pick your slaves Gohan, or should I say friend?  She's become more then a slave, almost like part of the family, and I'm beginning to wonder if she was what you were staring at in the slave cage, not the slaves in general."  Kakkarot said causing Gohan to blush slightly, "I thought as much, I suppose you'll tell me why eventually."

Kakkarot looked up at Gohan and an idea occurred to him, "Hey Gohan, lets go outside and train, I'll bring my scouter, I haven't seen you power up to full since the spar, and I want to see how much being hurt that badly improved your power level."

Gohan looks at his father, "Alright."  The two of them walked outside and flew south to the same area where the spar had taken place a week before.  When they arrived Kakkarot motioned for his son to land and followed his motion and landed at the edge of the crater that Raditz created.

"Since you got Goten beyond Trunks, I'm going to try and get you beyond king Vegeta.  This is going to be extremely difficult because I am much weaker then he is.  He's the strongest saiyan to live since the legendary super saiyan thousands of years ago.  He fought Bardock, Landyn and I all at once, and beat us.  His power level hit around 80,000 when he fought us and I think he can go higher."  Kakkarot said, fastening his scouter on his head.  "Now, I want you to power up to full, I want to see what level you are at."

Gohan landed in the center of the crater and spread his feet apart.  His face took on a look of concentration and suddenly he bent over, arms bent with 90 degree angles in front of him and began yelling.  A white aura immediately sprung up around him as he powered up.  The yelling got louder and rocks began to rise from the ground, some of the smaller ones disintegrating while the larger ones breaking into small pieces in the air.  The aura around Gohan changed from color a little and began to glow with a bluish tint to it.

Kakkarot looked at the numbers on his scouter and his jaw dropped, "42,000… 45,000, 50,000… 53,000 and still rising?  Dear god, his power, how could it increase this much?"  Kakkarot looked at his scouter, at Gohan and then back at his scouter disbelieving the numbers that were appearing.

The aura around Gohan grew bigger and with a final scream released the rest of his power causing the crater he was in to become even bigger and generating a small earthquake.  Gohan looked up at his father and took a deep breath.  A flaming bluish white aura surrounded Gohan and the air almost seemed to vibrate around him.

Kakkarot approach his son shaking his head in disbelief.  "Do you have any idea how strong you are now?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

Gohan just shook his head and looked at his father curiously.

"Your power level peaked at 72,000.  Your still below king Vegeta, but with a power level like that, you've just gained title of third strongest on the planet.  The commander of the elite guard is still stronger then you, but not by much, but you could beat him if you pushed yourself.  King Vegeta is the strongest, but if he found out you increased this much after one spar… Well, at least we won't have to work as hard to get you stronger then him."  Kakkarot looked at his son proudly, "I always knew you would surpass me one day, I just didn't expect that one day to be today.  Looks like I'm going to be getting more out of these sparing sessions then you will." Kakkarot said with a laugh, "Well, we might as well get started." And crouched into a fighting stance.  Gohan mimicked the stance and the two of them began their dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later…

Gohan and Kakkarot walked into the house, both of them battered and bruised from their spar.  While Gohan was a lot stronger then Kakkarot, Kakkarot had a lot more experience and knew a lot more tricks which helped to even the fight.  

Videl walks into the room and sees Gohan and Kakkarot all beaten up and rushes to Gohan, "Are you alright?  I mean there was an earthquake soon after you left and I think you should get cleaned up, supper is soon and Chichi doesn't want messy saiyans at the table."

Kakkarot looks at Videl and Gohan and snickers, "We're fine Videl, it'll take more then a little spar to hurt a saiyan badly.  That earthquake was Gohan when he powered up.  He is really strong, stronger then me now.  There aren't many on this planet who would dare to challenge him if they knew his strength."  Kakkarot said as he headed upstairs to go to the bathroom to clean up.

Gohan smiled at Videl, "I'm fine, my father says I'm really strong, which is good, but he still gave as good as he got.  I need to develop new techniques so I can have the upper hand next time."  Gohan said looking down at Videl, _wow she has such nice eyes, and a good firm body… what am I thinking, argh, she's a human, I'd only bring misery to her if we got together._

Gohan tore his eyes away from Videl's and looked around and saw his brother laying on the couch looking at the two of them kicking his feet behind him.  "Am I gonna have a sister soon Gohan?"  Goten asked innocently.

Gohan and Videl both blushed and split apart from each other, "Ahh… I don't think so Goten.  I mean, she's weaker then just about every saiyan, not to mention she's human and… well… uhh…its not really socially acceptable.  The strong are suppose to mate the strong so that they have strong children."

Goten pouted a little and then brightened, "Well, why don't you train her then?  Didn't you say once that to be strong, all it took was determacon, determamat, determan something or other and will power?  You said father and grandfather were both born third class but because of their determa, determantab, determination, and will power they ascended." Videl flushed a little and walked back into the kitchen to finish supper.

Gohan looked at Goten in amazement, "You actually thought of that all by yourself?  Wow, guess your not as dumb as you look" Gohan said

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" Goten asked as face fell and tears began to form in his eyes.

Gohan ashamed at what he said walked over and gave Goten a hug, "Ah, I'm sorry squirt.  I didn't mean to upset you.  It's just that you surprised me, that's all.  But that still doesn't fix the fact that she's not a saiyan." Gohan said comforting Goten.

Chichi stuck her head through the entrance to the kitchen and said one word, food, immediately all the saiyans were at the table getting ready to eat.

After supper Gohan stood up and yawned.  "I'm tired, I'm going to head to bed early, I hurt a little from the spar and I'm really exhausted.  Good night Videl, sleep well." And with that Gohan left the kitchen and walked upstairs and went to his room to sleep.

Videl stared after Gohan, "Good night to you to, Gohan."

Kakkarot and Chichi exchanged knowing but slightly worried looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five days later…

Gohan meditated by the pond west of his house, hovering a few inches above the ground while he relaxed his body and focused his mind.  On impulse Gohan began to focus on what was around him instead of on himself.  Gohan frowned and opened his eyes and thought, _that's odd, I swear I could almost see the trees and plants around me.  Maybe I'm just bringing up the mental image of the glade. _

Gohan closed his eyes and focused outside of himself once again, but this time he cleared his mind of all thought.  He didn't see anything or feel anything, until he accidentally mentally extended his ki from his body.  He couldn't see anything, but he could feel things moving around him.  The wind in the leaves, animals moving in the under brush, Goten sneaking up behind him…

Gohan's eyes flashed open in surprise and turned around not really believing he felt his brother's presence.  Gohan didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything, there were many places to hide within the forest surrounding the glade, and the glade wasn't very big.  Gohan once again cleared his mind and extended his ki around him.  Once again the feel of animals moving around and wind in the trees came to him.  He concentrated on trying to find Goten and felt something like him,  slightly north and above.

Gohan walked into the forest and began looking.  When he reached a tree, just a short ways into the forest, he felt Goten above him and looked up and blinked in disbelief.  There sat Goten, very still on a branch looking down at his brother.

"Heya Goten, found you."  Gohan said still looking up at Goten.

Goten dropped from the tree and landed on Gohan's shoulder, "How did you find me?  I was perfectly still and quiet."  Goten started pouting a little, "I wanted to sneak up and surprise you."

"I felt your presence near, so I went and found you.  You know how I have been trying to develop a technique to detect power levels without the use of a scouter?  Well I think I'm onto something.  I was able to find you with a scouter.  I wasn't able to figure out how strong you were without one though, but I was still able to find you."  Gohan started walking back to the house, "I suppose I have to work on it a bit more before I reach the point of judging strength."

Goten hopped around Gohan's shoulders, "YAY!  Maybe you can teach me so I can win at hide and seek."  Goten said with a grin lighting his face up.

Gohan looked at Goten and laughed, "Sure squirt, just give me a little time to develop it first.  I'm still not sure how I do it, so it's a little hard to teach at the moment."  Gohan said to his little brother shifting him onto his back and giving him a piggy back ride home.

When Gohan arrived back at his house his father stood outside the door, waiting for him.  Gohan noticed the serious expression on his face and became somber.  Goten catching the mood, but not knowing why, just stared at his father and brother in confusion.  Gohan put Goten down and walked inside with his father, Goten trailing behind curious to what's going on.

"You know we're going to be leaving tomorrow.  King Vegeta decided everything was prepared earlier then expected and has said everyone in the assault will leave tomorrow."  Kakkarot said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the living room and clasping his hands in his lap, "I've been saying this ever since king Vegeta has called the assault, and I'm saying it again.  I have a bad feeling about this.  I think the rebels know that we are going to retaliate, and are even hoping that we do.  Just be extra careful while we are gone.  Once we're gone, you'll be the strongest person on this planet and should they attack while we are gone they would single you out and try to destroy you first."

Gohan looked at his father and nodded, "I'll be careful father.  They won't catch me unaware."  Gohan said in a serious tone, "Which reminds me, I may have found a way to detect power levels without a scouter.  It may take some time to develop the skill, but I was able to detect Goten sneaking up behind me.  I wasn't able to tell if he was any stronger then the animals in the forest, but I'm sure I'll be able to do that in time."

Goten began to hop around like the little kid he is, "Ya, it was awesome daddy, he was able to find me hiding in the trees even though I was totally silent and quiet."  Goten bubbled excitedly, "I can't wait for him to teach me that trick, it would make hide and seek so much easier, we're not allowed to use scouters when we play."

Gohan looked at Goten and smiled fondly, _I don't know what I would do if anything harmed Goten, Don't worry little bro, I won't let anyone hurt you, ever._

Before Kakkarot could say anything Videl walked into the living room and seeing Gohan gave a smile, "Supper ti…"  She never got to finish as the saiyans zipped by her and went into the kitchen to eat.  Videl just shook her head and followed, _I can't believe it, even after spending almost two weeks.  I still can't believe how they react to food.  I swear you could bring them back from the dead by saying food._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night…

Videl and Gohan were sprawled out in the grass with their eyes fixed on the stars above.

"Gohan, why are you and your family different from the rest of the saiyans?"  Videl looked over at Gohan, and seeing his expression, proceeded to explain herself, "I mean until I met you and your family I thought all where evil and cruel.  I was treated like garbage and thrown in a slave pen.  No one cared at all for me.  But then you came and you changed all that.  Your family treats me like I am part of it, not a slave.  I stopped wearing the collar after a few days, and you haven't worn that bracer since the day you bought me."  Videl looks back up at the stars, "I suppose I should be happy, but I just don't understand why."

Gohan turned on his side and looked at Videl, "I really don't know Videl.  I've been like this all my life, we all have been.  My father smashed his head when he was younger, so there's an excuse for him, the reason being something wrong with his brain, but I got no idea with me and Goten.  My father knew he was different, and knew why, so did everyone else but no one faulted him because he still acted like a saiyan when it was called for.  I guess with my mother he looked for a saiyan a lot like himself in personality so they didn't conflict." Gohan sat up, still looking at Videl.  "I suppose saiyans aren't naturally evil, it's the way we're brought up.  Goten and I have been brought up with care and love and with ideas that words are often times better then fists, and because of that we have the capacity to care and love others.  I think maybe normal saiyans aren't brought up that way, they're brought up that anything and everything can be solved with fists and to respect those stronger then them.  I think also that the average parent doesn't give much attention to their children besides the fact of wanting to make them stronger then their neighbor's children."  Gohan said and gave a little sigh, "My parents moved to the countryside a few years after having me.  They didn't like and couldn't stand the fact that just about every other child in the district was challenging one another, me included.  They wanted to bring me up right, so they moved out into the woods where they could get away from the city influence."  

Videl looked over at Gohan and saw him staring at her and blushed slightly, "I suppose that makes sense.  I was brought up in the city, but there wasn't the competition there that you have here."  Videl hesitates for a moment, "Thanks Gohan, for everything."

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled, _she's so beautiful under the star… what am I thinking?  Gohan shook his head but he couldn't get that thought out and sighed._

"What's wrong?" Videl asked curiously.

Gohan leaned forward and kissed Videl, "Nothing is wrong, I'm tired, see you in the morning."  Gohan got up and walked inside heading towards his room.

Videl sat there on the lawn and brought her hand to her mouth, eyes wide and face flushed.  _Did he just… kiss me?  It felt… warm, and sweet.  Videl stood up and gave a soft smile, her heart warming a little before losing her smile.  __Maybe he likes me… but that's not possible, he's a saiyan… but he did say he was different… it could be a trick… it's not, he could order me to bed, but he doesn't.  He cares._

Videl smiled again and walked into the house and headed to bed, sweet dreams filling her sleep, instead of the usual nightmares.

To be continued…

A/N So how do you like that?  I didn't put the fight scenes like spars in because it would have made this chapter ungodly long for me.  It's still almost twice as long as any of my other chapters.

I know Videl and Gohan's relationship is moving fast, but it has to.  You'll see why.  Want a hint of what's in store for the next chapter?  An Alysa/Videl cat fight

I'm thinking there will be sex, but not for awhile.  Even though the relationship is moving quickly to that point and will probably reach that point by next chapter.  The actual sex part won't happen until way later in the story.


	6. Chapter 5: Unwelcome Visitors

(A/N You're all going to hate me by the end of this chapter, but bare with it, it'll be all good by the end of the story)

****

**Chapter 5: Unwelcome Visitors**

Gohan walked downstairs and yawned.  Kakkarot and Chichi were standing in the living room talking to Goten as Gohan walked over and sat in one of the chairs.

"Goten, I want you to behave and be good for Gohan and Videl.  You may not understand this, but it is very important that you stay near your brother at all times."

Chichi said to Goten while he was kneeling on the couch in front of his parents.  "I also want you to watch Gohan and Videl and make sure they don't do anything funny while we are gone."  Chichi looked up, noticed Gohan and smiled, "Hello honey, just giving Goten some last minute instructions before we leave."

"You're leaving this early?  But breakfast hasn't even been prepared yet!" Gohan exclaimed, not believing his parents were leaving already.

Kakkarot patted his stomach and smiles, "Chichi already made food for the two of us, Videl is currently in the kitchen making breakfast for you three.  She should be done rather soon considering there is only two saiyans to feed, not four."  Kakkarot said as he walked towards the door.  When he reached the door, he looked back with a serious expression on his face, "I want you to be careful Gohan, don't do anything funny, and don't let your guard down.  This is the perfect time for them to attack us, when our forces are split in half, and I'm afraid that is exactly what they might do."

Chichi hugged both her sons and walked outside with her mate right behind her.

When the door closed Gohan sighed, "Looks like it's just you, me and Videl squirt.  Do you want to do anything?  I no longer have a sparing partner and I can work on my new technique later, which leaves me open this morning."  Gohan said looking at Goten.

"Really Gohan?  Can we train some more?"  Goten asked excitedly and then remembered something, "Wait… I promised Trunks I'd go play with him after our parents left.  Me and him and some of our friends are gonna go play hid and seek in the forest." His fathers warning to stay near Gohan already forgotten.

Gohan looked up at Goten and smiled, "It's alright.  I'll find something to do.  Just be careful, you know what father said."

Just then Videl walked into the room and smiled at Gohan.  "Breakfast is ready, just help yourselves to it."

The two saiyans rushed to the kitchen and began gobbling down the food that lay on the table.  Videl seated herself down and began eating, all the while thinking of the previous night.

When the saiyans were finished eating breakfast Goten scampered out of the house and headed towards the city to meet up with Trunks and his friends while Gohan and Videl walked into the living room and sat beside each other on the couch.

Videl turned to Gohan and found him smiling at her and couldn't help but smile back, "Gohan, I've been… thinking, about last night."  Videl started.  Gohan stopped her from continuing by putting a finger on her lips.

"Videl, from the first time I looked into your eyes, I felt something.  I had no idea what it was at the time, and I still don't.  All I know is that when I'm with you, I feel a happiness I've never felt before."  Gohan removed his finger from her mouth, "I'm not sure what it's called anywhere else.  Mother and father never talk about their relationship but I know they feel the same for each other that I feel for you.  The only word I know that comes close is lust, but while…  I admit you have a nice body, but there's something more to what I feel towards you.  I don't know what it is.  All I know is it makes me feel warm and happy inside whenever I look at you."

Videl looked at Gohan, eyes wide in surprise.  "I-I don't know what to say… Where I come from, the word is called love.  I just never expected to experience it for a saiyan."  Videl said, surprise still written across her face.

Gohan's own expression mirrored Videl, "You... feel the same way?" Gohan said, and smiled widely, "At least I know the feeling isn't one way.  I… just wish you were a saiyan.  I'm not sure how a… relationship between a human and a saiyan will work out.  I mean, no offense, but your extremely weak and you're a different race."

Videl smiled back at Gohan and embraced him. "It's alright, we'll figure something out."  Videl said, still holding Gohan.  She snuggled her head into his chest when he wrapped his arms around her. "As for being weak… I don't suppose you could… train me.  I used to practice martial arts back home, but I never took it seriously.  Maybe its time I did."

Gohan looked down at Videl in his arms, _I can't believe this.  I can't believe I feel this way for a human… oh well, it could be worse, it could be Alysa.  Gohan snickered at the thought causing Videl to look up._

"What is it?" Videl asked

"Just thinking that falling for you is a lot better then falling for Alysa."  Gohan said, wrapping his arms tighter around Videl.

Videl smiled up at Gohan, closed her eyes and relaxed.

The two of them stayed that way for a couple minutes before Gohan removed his arms from around Videl.  Videl looked up at Gohan, a question written plainly in her eyes.

"Well, if we're going to get you stronger, we might as well start now." Gohan explained, still smiling at Videl.

Videl nodded and got up off the couch.  The two of them walked out of the house and started training in the clearing where the house was located.

"Ok, before I can start teaching you ki control, we're going to have to build some ki.  I want you to follow what I do, these are simple exercises that help you warm up.  After that I'll show you some stances and forms along with some fighting techniques.  After that, if we have time, we'll actually spar, but I won't use any ki to help keep the fight fair.  Once you progress far enough to be noticeable with a scouter I'll teach you about ki."  Gohan said and began stretching and doing various exercises meant for warming up.

Videl followed along with Gohan and mimicked his every move.  By the end of the warm up Videl felt a little winded, but definitely warmed up.  They were about to move on to the stances and forms when huge shadows appeared above.  The two of them looked up and many star cruisers flying out of the planets atmosphere a few other smaller star ships following them.

(A/N Yes, I know saiyans have those pods but generally you never see more then 5 people going to 1 place so star ships are needed, but with THIS many saiyans going and the number is in the hundreds of thousands, they're using star ships.  The pods are used when landing on planets.)

"There goes my parents, I hope they get back before anything bad happens.  It may be just my dad rubbing off on me but I'm starting to get a bad feeling from all this."  Gohan said as he watched the last of the ships leave the atmosphere.  "Well, lets get back to training."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours later…

Gohan walked into the living room followed by a very happy but an exhausted Videl.  The two of them had gone in after Gohan's stomach rumbles reminded them that it was lunch time.  Videl looked at the kitchen and sighed.  _I'm so tired, I'm glad I don't have to cook for four._

Gohan looked up at Videl from where he sat on the couch.  "Do you want help with lunch?  I'm not much of a cook, but I could help by bringing stuff to you."  Gohan asked, "I know you have to be exhausted from all that.  Don't worry, soon this will be nothing for you, you're a natural at this stuff."

Videl looked back at Gohan and smiled gratefully, "Thanks, I'd love that.  It's hard enough to stand on my own two feet."

The preparation of lunch took longer then normal despite the fact they only had two cook for two saiyans.  The training had taken its toll on Videl and it showed from how quickly she prepared lunch.  When lunch was finally finished and set upon the table Goten zipped in and sat down.

Videl looked at Goten, "How did you know it was lunch time?  I never called you."  Videl asked, confused.

Goten beamed up at Videl, "My tummy was rumbling and I smelt food so I flew home as fast as I could and the game we were playing was almost finished anyways and I was REALLY hungry."  Goten said really fast and began digging into the food.

Videl just smiled at him and began eating herself while Gohan was already finishing his third serving.  Once lunch was finished Goten ran outside to rejoin his friends while Videl went to take a nap, exhausted from the training.

_This is a good time to develop my technique further, Gohan thought smiling to himself.  Gohan left the house and walked to the pond and began meditating once more.  He extended his ki from him and enveloped everything around him.  He could feel the trees, the animals, are living creatures within 80 miles of him.  He found that particularly interesting considering that his power level is at 80,000._

With his ki extended around him Gohan tried to analyze the living things around him, but at first couldn't distinguish any differences between them.  After awhile he began to notice a slight difference between the animals and the trees.  The difference wasn't in strength like he first expected, but in life force.  He had been trying to gauge differences in strength, forgetting that most of their strength didn't come from their muscles, but came from their ki.  As their ki grew, so did their strength, as it decreased, their strength went with it.

Gohan smiled to himself, _I'm finally making progress.  Gohan used his ki, which was extended out from him, and wrapped it around each living creature in the 80 mile radius.  As he did so the ki in the living creatures pulsated against his differently.  Some strong and fast, some soft and slow.  Strong and fast from the chimeras and lions, creatures of the hunt, while soft and slow from the trees and plants.  He could even feel which way they were moving by whether or not they were moving towards the center of his ki blanket or the exterior.  He smiled happily when something flying above and to the northwest flew through his ki blanket.  The ki of that creature was pulsating savagely and quickly as his ki wrapped around it.  __That must be another saiyan that had to remain on the planet.  Gohan smiled and stood up; the ki blanket disappeared and snapped back into him.  Gohan sighed; __I guess my next trick is to try doing it while I'm not meditating._

Gohan looked up and through the opening in the trees in the center of the glade. "Wow, I must have been meditating long then I thought, it's getting really close to supper, I better head home."  With that Gohan began to jog home and quickly reached the clearing where his house was.  As he entered the clearing the smell of food wafting from the kitchen made his mouth water and stomach rumble.  He bolted for the door to the house and just as he hit the door Goten flew at it as well and both tumble down in a heap laughing.

Videl walked into the living room to see what the commotion was about and started laughing.  Gohan and Goten were both rolling around in a heap at the door wrestling each other.  "Ok you two, supper will be ready in a few minutes." Videl said as she tried to stifle her laugh.

At the word supper the two stopped wrestling and perked up immediately.  Supper passed uneventfully and after the dishes were cleaned up Gohan began training Videl once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8 days later…

Gohan flowed from stance to form and back again going through all that he knew.  He smiled as his ki blanket was still in place and he could still detect ki levels of the animals, plants and various saiyans that flew within his ki blanket.  _I think I'm finally getting the hang of this; all I need to be able to do now is keep it up during combat.  _

Gohan frowned as he detected a really strong and violent ki was flying in the direction of his home.  _I wonder who that could be, there's no reason for anyone to come out… Alysa. "Shit!  I forgot she said she was going to come over while my parents were gone."  Gohan sprinted back to his house and got there a few minutes before Alysa did._

Gohan watched as she came into view and landed just in front of him.  _God, why does she have to do this to me?  I am happy without her in my life. Gohan put on a fake smile, "Hi Alysa, what brings you here?"  Gohan asked innocently._

Alysa smiles at Gohan, "So, have you made up your mind?  Will you ditch the bitch and take me instead?  You've tasted my cooking before, and you know its better then anything that slave can make."  Alysa said sneering in the direction of the house.  

Gohan remembers back to the one and only time he ate Alysa's cooking and is reminded that he never ever wanted to eat it again.  Gohan is brought back into the present as she continued.

"I'm not sure what entertainment you get from her, but I can assure you, I can provide FAR more pleasure."  Alysa took Gohan's hand and placed it on her breast.  "All you have to do is say the word, and I'll take you to heaven." Alysa said as a grin took in her entire face.

Just then, Videl walked outside and saw Gohan's hand on Alysa's breast.  Tears began to form in her eyes, until she saw the barely disguised look of disgust on Gohan's face and Alysa's hand that held Gohan's in place.  _Whew, I thought he was toying with me for a second.  That bitch, I'll teach her to lay a hand on my Gohan._

"HEY!  Take your hand off Gohan now!"  Videl shouted at Alysa, storming across the lawn, spatula in hand.

Alysa turned and stared at Videl in amazement, "How dare you talk to me like that slave… Where is you collar?  Gohan what's going on…" before she had a chance to say anything Videl pounced on her.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a slave, because I'm not, THAT'S WHY!  NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!"  Videl screeched at Alysa swinging her spatula at her.

Alysa started to laugh until the spatula smacked her across the face giving her a jagged cut and knocked her off her feet.  Alysa, now to angry to be shocked, bounded to her feet.  "That's the last time you ever hit me bitch!  YOUR GONNA PAY FOR RUINING MY FACE!"  Alysa screamed at Videl and jumped at her.

The two girls grappled each other and started rolling around on the ground beating and biting, hair pulling and nail scratching each other.  Gohan just looked on in amazement.  _If this wasn't serious I would be dieing of laughter right now, I'm glad I gave Videl those training sessions or she would be in trouble right now, as it is she is holding her own.  I just hope this doesn't escalate to ki blasts, I haven't taught Videl how to control ki yet, even though she can, Gohan thought._

Goten decided that it was lunch time and appeared on the scene and landed beside Gohan.  "Big brother, why is Videl wrestling that weird ugly lady on the ground?"  Both winced when an 'I AM NOT UGLY' rose from the place where Videl and Alysa were fighting.

Gohan looked at Goten, "Well you see, Alysa has been chasing me for some time, but she hasn't realized that I don't like her and wouldn't mate her if she was the last saiyan alive."  Gohan said and a gasp came from Alysa.  She stopped fighting and Videl, before realizing she had stopped fighting her, hit which caused Alysa to scream at Videl and started the fight back up again.  "She's fighting Videl because Videl knocked her down when Alysa tried to convince me that she was better then Videl.  She thinks she's more beautiful and can cook better then Videl, but in my opinion, Videl beats her easily in both departments."  Gohan said confidingly to Goten.  Videl looked at Gohan, then Alysa and back to Gohan and her jaw dropped, which was immediately hit by Alysa.  Videl snarled and started to roll around with Alysa again. "I'm just glad I've been training Videl.  Physically she's just as strong as Alysa, which means she's average for a saiyan… I just wish she was a saiyan, that way I could mat… ahh I mean…"  Gohan puts his hand behind his head and gives a little laugh.  At this both Videl and Alysa stop fighting each other and stared at Gohan.

_Did he just say I was as strong as most saiyans?  And that he wanted to… mate me?  Videl thought, shocked but pleased at both thoughts._

_She's just as strong as a saiyan?  But how?  She was weaker then any saiyan when I first met her.  And he wants to… how could I lose him?  Alysa thought, shocked, upset and disappointed at her thoughts._

Alysa looked at Videl and screamed in rage.  _HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY MATE AWAY FROM ME! As she was about to attack, Goten got everyone's attention with a simple statement._

"Is daddy and mommy home already?" Goten said pointing into the sky.

Gohan, Alysa and Videl stared up into the sky and the blood drained from their face.

"Oh no." All three said in unison.

-------------------------------

Far far away, about a week's journey away from Gohan and the rest…

King Vegeta sat in his chair on the bridge of the flag ship.  "What's the status on the attack?"  King Vegeta asked Bardock who had just recently returned from the front lines.

Bardock bowed to his king, "My liege, the world should be yours in a matter of hours.  It is suspiciously under protected.  After breaking through their automated defensives and their shield surrounding their planet we have met minimal resistance.  We have taken very few casualties and our men are currently cleaning up the rest of the rats that went into hiding after their pathetic excuse for a main force was eradicated.  There wasn't a single person with a power level over 20,000 in it."

Bardock said, a frown on his face, "I'm worried my king, a planet this important to the rebels shouldn't be this easy to take over.  Their ion cannon was even unmanned and disabled.  It's almost as if they didn't want to destroy our starships."

King Vegeta looked away from Bardock and through the view screen at the planet below.  "I'm beginning to agree with you Bardock, I expected a week long fight for this planet according to the data collected on the planet, and we've taken it in almost a day."  King Vegeta stood up and walked to the huge view screen to get a better look at the planet. "Tell the men to forget about cleaning the rats out, take the supplies now; I want to begin heading home by the end of the day.  I'm worried about my mate and child.  I'll be in my quarters if there is anything more."  King Vegeta turned to leave when someone at the communications part of the bridge spoke.

"My liege, we have an incoming message.  It seems to be pre-recorded.  Should I put it through to you office or view it here?"  The communications officer asked.

"Show me here, I have a feeling I know what it is."  King Vegeta said, waving his hand to the officer.

The view screen changed and instead of the planet, a large saiyan geared up in full battle armor sat in a golden chair.  "How is it going Vegeta?"  King Thraknor said with a smirk, "I'm guessing right about now you're thinking something is wrong.  I am also assuming you have taken the planet or will in a few hours."  King Thraknor laughed harshly, "You fell for my ploy Vegeta, just like Frieza said you would.  I'll be waiting for you, on your own thrown, on your home planet.  As your getting this we have begun bombarding the planet.  Our saboteurs that we planted in your capital city while you were giving your speech have by now deactivated the external defenses of the planet and destroyed the shield protecting the capital city."  King Thraknor leaned forward.  "It has been a good war hasn't it?  Your father was too cautious to do anything daring, not even Frieza could make him do something like you are now.  We knew you were different, you may be stronger then your father, but you are far more reckless.  And that recklessness will be your downfall."  The king leaned back in his chair and propped his foot up on something unseen. "Frieza is getting bored with this war, and I can't help but agree.  He wants this war ended, and he doesn't want you the victor.  You're not worthy enough to be seen as an equal to Frieza.  We made a deal, and the deal was to collaborate your downfall.  Enjoy your small victory in taking that pathetic excuse for a supply planet… You didn't really think it was our main one did you?"  King Thraknor laughed cruelly, "We publicly released information and boasted that this was our second most heavily defended planet and that it was our main supply planet.  Since everyone was so focused on that planet, they never bothered to look for another."  The king sat forward once more, his hand clasped in front of him.  "I am recording the attack on Planet Vegeta, and when it's been totally crushed, I'm sending a copy to every ally you currently have.  Seeing their saiyan ally fall, their home destroyed, they will be quick to leave the war, but I won't let them.  I'll tell them, join me, or you will be destroyed, and I have no doubt that every single one of them will join.  What species wants to be annihilated?  None that I know of.  I might… make a few examples of some of them, the more annoying and stronger ones.  That should be enough to cow the rest to join."  King Thraknor sat back and smirked so evilly it sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Oh, and your mate… I am going to enjoy her, I must say, you do have good taste in women when it comes to looks.  I'm sure the thought of her son being… tortured for the rest of his life will be enough to break her."  The king cackles insanely and the transmission ends.

King Vegeta began trembling, but not in fear, in rage.  "Damn him, DAMN HIM!! IF HE TOUCHES HER I WILL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!  FUCK THE SUPPLIES GET EVERYONE BACK NOW!! I WANT EVERYONE HEADED BACK TOWARDS VEGETA IN 15 MINUTES!"  Vegeta roared to everyone.

The bridge burst into motion.  Messages were sent down to the surface recalling all forces immediately and with the warning that anyone not back within 15 minutes would be left behind.  People ran about preparing the ships for warp drive.

King Vegeta turned to Bardock, "Take the 50 strongest people you know and meet me on the star shifters, we're gonna go home as fast as possible.  They have enough power to get there without having to refuel.  We should be able to make it back in two days going at top speed.  When we get there, we're heading to the capital; we must protect the capital at all costs.  I won't have my mate in… his hands."  King Vegeta snarled out and headed towards the star shifters.

Bardock turned to the two royal elite guards that were left on the bridge.  "You two, help me.  We need to send a message down to the other elite guards and top elite soldiers."  The elite guards, having seen their king in a rage and the message on the screen didn't even hesitate before they went and helped Bardock.

-------------------------------

Back on planet Vegeta…

Goten started tugging on Gohan's battle armor.  "Gohan, what's wrong?  Isn't that mommy and daddy?"  Goten asked, confused.

Gohan looked down at Goten, "No, its not… it's the rebels, they're here to kill us all."  Gohan looked away from Goten's face and at the two girls, "We have to get to the capital NOW!  It's the safest place to be, they won't be able to break through the shields protecting the city."  Gohan said to the other two.

Both nodded numbly, their animosity forgotten under the threat of total annihilation.  Gohan rushed over to Videl and picked her up.  She gave a little yell of surprise but then wrapped her arms around his neck.  The four of them rose into the air and began heading towards the capital.

Goten began tugging on Gohan's armor again, "Gohan, can't you beat them.  I heard daddy saying you're almost stronger then Vegeta."  Goten said as he tried to be brave.  Alysa stared at Gohan in disbelief and mouthed the words, stronger then Vegeta?

Gohan looked down at Goten and smiled sadly, "No, I can't take them.  I'm not strong enough.  I'll probably end up being one of the last alive… but my power isn't strong enough to take all of them out."  Gohan said with a sad note in his voice.  "Don't worry Goten; I'll protect you and Videl with my life."

They didn't waste any more time with conversation and blasted towards the city as fast as they could.  As they got within site of the city they began smiling in relief at the prospect of safety.  

Then the unthinkable happened.  An explosion occurred within the depths of the city, within the palace itself.  The shield that surrounded the city flicked and vanished.  The star ships above, taking the explosion as their cue, fired volley after volley of blasts and lasers at the city.  Explosions occurred all over the city and screams of pain reached the ears of the four outside the city limits.  The palace took the brunt of the assault and after several volleys the base cracked and shattered and the palace fell from the sky.  It smashed into the circle below creating a massive crater and throwing a shockwave that leveled half the city.  The spires and domes of the palace cracked and burst into flames as they fell.  When the assault ebbed and stopped the only part of the city unaffected by the assault were the gates and walls.  But the gates and walls were useless without the shield covering the city.

To the four people outside the city, it was like hell had opened its gates and unleashed its fury upon Vegeta.  They saw their one and only bastion of hope crumble before them, and the main part of the saiyan army annihilated.

A scream erupted from Alysa as she saw her home destroyed and everyone she knew killed. "Why didn't we have warning?  What happened to our planetary defenses and shields?"  Alysa thought out loud.

Gohan stared at the city in horror, "No, NOO!!! This can't be happening.  We have to hide, NOW!  Everyone back to my place, we have to get away from the city.  They're gonna be sending troops down to occupy it, and they will destroy any saiyan they find."  Gohan said to his companions and headed towards the forest. "We'll go through the forest, that way they can't see us and will have to use scouters.  It'll make it that much harder for them to find us."

Goten and Alysa didn't argue, they raced after Gohan and entered the woods seconds behind him.  When they were all gathered they raced at breakneck speed through the forest heading away from the city.

Gohan took them a little southwest instead of south and stopped when they reached the glade he usually meditated at.  He sat down and cursed, "Damn it, Damn it.  I should have known something was wrong when we saw the guards gone and the lasers down at the gate.  Damn it, they must have brought in saboteurs while the lasers where down and hid them in the city until our army had left.  The palace was nearly empty with King Vegeta gone.  He took almost everyone from there with him."

Goten looked up at his brother, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Where's mommy and daddy?  Why did those people do that to the city?  They never did anything wrong."  Goten remembered something, "Trunks and Bulma are still alive, I came home early cause Bulma took Trunks somewhere.  Trunks didn't have any idea where, but Bulma said she was going to head off into the country not liking the Palace without Vegeta there."  Goten said, brightening a little.

Gohan stared at Gohan and smiled, "Well, at least we know those two are alive.  King Vegeta would tear everyone apart if anything happened to Bulma and Trunks."  Gohan said.

Gohan let out his ki blanket, and hoped that no scouters had picked them up.  When his blanket reached its maximum radius he let it fold around all the living creatures and gasped.  The rebels were doing a systematic search of the area.  Thousands of them searched in an ever widening circle from the capital as they looked for anything with a high enough power level to be detected by the scouters.

Gohan looked up and saw the others looking at him.  "We have to get out of here now, they're searching the forest, and we'll be easy to be detected should we stay here."  Gohan got up and picked Videl up again.  "Let's go, we're heading south to the mountains.  Maybe we can find a deep cave to hide until the main army gets back.  I hate this, having to hide, but should we stay and fight, we will die, and it will be for nothing.  If we wait for the army to get back we might be able to live and help take back the planet."  Gohan said and blasted through the forest heading south again.  Goten and Alysa didn't waste any time and followed as fast as they could.

A few minutes later Gohan left the forest and saw that he was really close to the mountains.  Alysa and Goten emerged seconds later, struggling to keep up.  As Gohan reached the canyon he gasped.  In his haste to get to the mountains he forgot to keep his ki blanket extended.  Goten and Alysa stopped just a short way behind him and Alysa's face went pale.

In front of Gohan, block his way to the mountains, was an army of saiyans spread out and using their scouters to pick up power levels.  _Damn, the saiyans landed in more spots then one.  Damn it, we're screwed.  Maybe if I distract them enough, Goten and Videl can escape.  Gohan thought to himself, too angry at the rebels and too scared for Goten and Videl to care about his language._

The foremost saiyan looked up as his scouter bleeped and shouted to his companions.  Gohan and his companions landed and waited for the worst.

"Videl, Gohan, when Alysa and I distract them I want you two to get out of here, escape."  Gohan said to the two.

Goten looked up at his brother and shook his head, "No, I wanna fight to.  I can help, I'm strong."  Goten said, his voice quivering.

"No Goten, mother and father said for me to protect you, and I will be damned if I fail in that duty.  I want you to take Videl and get out of here."  Gohan said in a stern voice.

"You're not going anywhere rebels."  A new voice said from above.

Everyone looked up and saw several hundred saiyans and allied aliens floating before them.  Gohan turned to look behind him and saw that the other line of saiyans would meet up with them soon.  _Damn, if we don't beat these saiyans fast, we're going to be sandwiched between two armies.  Gohan thought as fear and anger rose within him._

Just then Alysa screamed in rage, "IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU ALL TO HELL WITH ME!" and charged at the saiyans in front of her as she powered up to full an aura flaring around her.  

Alysa flew up in front of the person nearest her, an enemy ally, and sent a blast through its head sending it to the ground.  The rebels where taken aback at the attack, but only for a second before they attacked Alysa from all sides.

Goten powered up to full and joined the fray, kicking a saiyan off Alysa's back and sending a blast at it before turning around and slamming a fist into an aliens jaw, breaking it.  Goten dodged a clumsy counter-attack and kicked the alien back into an on coming saiyan and didn't bother watching them tumble to the ground as he flew off and began pummeling another saiyan attacking Alysa.

Gohan seeing this didn't hesitate.  He began powering up, his rage taking him to a new height.  All the scouters began beeping widely as a bluish white aura flared huge around Gohan and his roar of anger echoed across the landed.  The planet began shaking and wind whipped around his body in a frenzy.  All combat stopped as they watched Gohan power up, amazed that anyone could hold that much power.

When Gohan finished powering up a cyan aura was flaring around him with a hint of yellow in it.  Gohan looked up at the rebels and snarled, his face sending shivers down everyone's back.  "You attack my planet, and hurt my friends, and you devastate our cities.  YOU WILL PAY!"  Gohan roared out and charged the saiyans.  He flew full tilt into and through one causing her to explode and punch a hole through the chest of the saiyan behind him.  The saiyans started to back away from Gohan, scared at raw power.  The tables seemed to favor Gohan

Then the tables turned once again.  The line of saiyans and aliens that Gohan and the rest had ran from, after they heard the scream of rage, had rushed to the battle.  Gohan, Goten, Videl and Alysa were out numbered, 100 to 1.

The rebels rushed the four of them.  Gohan fought with a rage he never knew he possessed and ripped through the saiyans and aliens alike.  Tearing the head off one and throwing it at the next while he went after a third.  A large group of rebels, seeing Videl as easy prey flew at her.

"MASENKO-HA!"  Gohan fired his specialty weapon at a group of rebels that flew towards Videl sending them all into the ground with an explosion.  Gohan turned only to get a fist in the face and a knee in the gut.  The rebels had taken the time that it took for Gohan to save Videl to attack and, now that they were all over him, they weren't going to let him get his bearings straight.

Alysa kicked an alien in the head which caused its head to explode and fired a blast at an on coming saiyan and sent it flying back.  Alysa got kicked in the back and was sent flying into the first of another saiyan only to be sent into a ki blast and sent flying into the ground creating a crater.  A loud snap could be heard as her back broke on impact.

 Goten flew back a little and began firing hundreds of ki blasts into a group of on coming saiyans causing many of them to fall from the sky.  He dared into the cloud of smoke and began beating the saiyans around.  Goten kicked a saiyan in the side and sent it into another, turned around and punched a third in the face and sent it to the ground with a ki blast.  Goten turned to a forth and punched it through the stomach and back handed it away from him and gave a double kick to a fifth saiyan, sending it away.

Goten turned to Gohan and smiled, "Gohan, lookie me, I'm taking them o… OOF!"  Goten was kicked from behind as he celebrated.  The rebels, having witnessed the power of the small one, didn't play around with him.  They sent blast after blast into Goten and smashed him into the ground.  Goten let out a blood curdling scream as his body was destroyed around him but the saiyans didn't stop blasting until the scream stopped.

Gohan, when he heard his brother scream in pain, screamed in rage.  His power level doubled when the scream stopped, followed by an even more horrible silence.  The blue aura around him turned a vibrant yellow and his eyes took on a look that literally fried the saiyans around him where they hovered.  Gohan screamed out his brother's name and started taking the saiyans around him apart, piece by piece.

Videl knew she was in trouble.  She didn't stand a chance against these saiyans that could fly and fire ki blasts.  Videl crouched into a fighting stance that Gohan taught her and prepared herself for the worst.  The saiyans and aliens came at her from all sides and all at once.  Videl fought back as hard as she could.  She punched one alien in the face, crushing its jaw and breaking its nose and kicked a saiyan that came at her from the side.  As Videl turned to face another a punch smashed into her stomach.  Videl doubled over in pain, not having any body armor to protect her.  A fist slammed into her back and a kick hit her in the face sending her flying.  A couple saiyans fired blasts at her and sent her flying into another saiyan who punched a hole through the back and tore her spine out.  Videl let out a scream of agony as she fell limply to the ground.

Gohan, seeing Videl fall, didn't think of combat anymore.  He flew as fast as he could and caught Videl before she slammed into the ground.  He looked at the wound in the back and tears began to form in his eyes.  "God no Videl, not you too, don't leave me."  Gohan turned Videl over and stared into her eyes.

"Go… Gohan…  I'm sorry… I… love you…"  Videl's eyes glazed over and Gohan stared in horror as life left her.

"Ooohh… look at that, a saiyan fell for a human…  AHAHAH!! Look what I have?"  The saiyan that tore the spine out tossed it to Gohan. "She wasn't much of a fighter, and now she's dead."  The saiyan laughed cruelly, enjoying every second of this moment.

Gohan stared at the spine that landed on Videl's stomach.  He slowly knelt down and laid her out on the ground brushing the spine away.  _Videl… why… why didn't you run, why did you have to leave me… WHY! The pain inside Gohan grew unbearable.  Pain, anger and fear rolled through him unchecked, making him feel as if his body was on fire._

"WWHHYY!!"  Gohan roared as his back arched and he let loose.

-------------------------------

On a star shifter a day away from planet Vegeta…

Kakkarot looked up from his seat on the star shifter startled.  "Oh no, something's wrong with Gohan."

King Vegeta looked up at Kakkarot, "What do you mean?  Is he dead?"  Vegeta asked.

Kakkarot looked over at his king, "No, he's not dead, but he's in pain, unbearable pain.  I can feel his emotions sometimes… when I'm near, and when they're strong.  But for me to feel them this far away…" Kakkarot shuddered and looked away.

To be continued…

Oooo… I can just see the flames flying now, hehe.  Goten dead, Videl dead, damn I'm gonna be getting my head chewed off for this :)  You all know what's happening to him.  Hehe, stupid rebels.  Never make Gohan mad :)

So how is the chapter?  See why I had to develop the relationship between Videl and Gohan so fast?  People generally don't fall in love within and are ready to mate/get married within 3 weeks.  I had to though, Goten brought Gohan to the edge and Videl pushed him over it.

What a cliff hanger eh? :)  Hehe, I'll try to get the next chapter out fast, I seem to be doing one a day.  Odd, I wanted to do em 1 every 2 days, oh well, guess I like writing this story


	7. Chapter 6: Power Overwhelming

**Chapter 6: Power Overwhelming**

"WWHHYY!!"  Gohan roared as his back arched and he let loose.

It was as if a dam broke; a dam that held back indescribable power.  The initial shockwave that ripped from Gohan knocked every rebel from the air as he began to scream in rage.  Every barrier inside Gohan broke, every shield snapped, and the power raged through Gohan like a flash flood.  The air above Gohan darkened although there were no clouds.  Lightning flashed across the sky, arcing towards the ground and striking Gohan.  The earth began to shiver, tremble and then began to shake like a full blown earthquake had struck the area.  The ground around Gohan exploded in yellow light, disintegrating the rebels and ground alike around him.  A second shockwave ripped from Gohan and ripped through the rest of the rebels, killing all of the weak ones and leveling the mountains to the south.  Massive boulders broke away from the ground to hover above the ground only to be torn asunder by the energy that emanated from Gohan.  Gohan's hair spiked up and grew longer and turned from black to yellow and gold.  His eyes transformed from coal black to teal.  The yellow aura around Gohan turned a darker yellow and grew to massive proportions around his body.  The muscle mass in Gohan beefed up to become twice as much as before.  Gohan's power level skyrocketed and caused every scouter on the planet exploded, only the main ki detector on the flag ship hovering in orbit was able to read the power level, but the numbers stopped rising, not being able to go beyond 999,999.  The sky became light again and the lightning stopped flashing from sky to ground.  The rocks that were hovering above the ground crashed back down.  

Gohan brought his head down and looked at the few rebels that survived his ascension.  The look on his face and in his eyes could be described in two words, insane rage.  "YOU WILL ALL BURN!" Gohan roared and released some more of his energy.  The energy flashed from his body and burnt the rest of the rebels near him to ash.

Gohan levitated off the ground and started into the sky, his eyes focusing on one of the star ships.  Gohan flew up into the atmosphere, creating a shield around him, protecting him from the vacuum of space and punched through the armor plating and into the star ship.  Once inside Gohan powered up once again, sending his power level even higher, and incidentally ripped the ship in half during the process.  The engine at the back end of the ship ignited and exploded causing the rear of the ship to explode.  The fireball engulfed Gohan and the front part of the ship which caused it to explode as well.  Gohan flew forward and out of the blast, unscathed and headed towards the next star ship, moving faster then anyone could see and stopped right in front of it.

"MASENKO-HA!"  Gohan roared and fired a blast through the entire ship, causing it to explode like the first.

-------------------------

On the rebel flag ship…

King Thraknor stared at the view screen in horror, "Who is that?  Fuck it, WHAT is that?  HOW DID IT JUST DESTROY TWO SHIPS IN A MATTER OF SECONDS?" King Thraknor roared as he leapt from his chair. "Zoom in on that thing; I want to know what the hell it is.  It can't be a new weapon, we would have known about it." The king said, trying to stay calm.

The view screen zoomed in twice, giving a perfect picture of a very enraged Gohan. "He's a saiyan alright, look at that tail, but it's yellow and he has yellow hair… teal eyes and indescribable power…" The king gasped as he realized something, "The legend, FUCK ITS TRUE!  Turn this ship around, fuck the planet, we're leaving.  I'm not getting killed by a damned super saiyan!" King Thraknor yelled at his crew.  The crew gasped as what he said, a super saiyan?  Fear turned into frantic action as the pilots began to turn the ship around to head out at warp.

One of the braver members of the crew approached the king, "Uhh, M-My k-king, what about the other s-s-ships?  T-the s-soldiers on the planet? Are we just g-going to leave them?"  The crew member asked, shaking with fear.

The king looked down at him and snarled.  A blast left his hand incinerating the crew member.  The king looked up and snarled, "Anyone ELSE have a problem with my command?  Tell the other ships to leave we're leaving and to come home.  Tell them I'm not waiting around for them."  With that the king left the bridge and went to his room to calm his stomach which was doing summersaults.

-------------------------

On the star shifters, 22 hours away from planet Vegeta…

Everyone gathered on the four star shifters sat up in surprise as the scouter on the ships starting going wild.  The numbers fluctuating wildly going from 1 to 99,999 and back again.

King Vegeta stared at the scouter in shock, "What the hell is causing that?  It's saying the power level is in the direction of planet Vegeta… but the numbers are fluctuating, no one has that much power, no one should be able to be detected this far out."  King Vegeta said in disbelief.

Kakkarot looked at the scouter on the ship and said out loud to himself, "Just like I shouldn't be able to feel my son's pain…"

King Vegeta and Kakkarot looked at each other at the same time, the same thought going through their head.  Gohan.

-------------------------

Gohan looked around, ignoring the ship that was detonating behind him because of his blast.  He wanted one thing, revenge.  Gohan looked for the next star ship and saw them all turning around.  He snarled out and chased after the nearest one firing thousands of large ki blasts at it.  The blasts smashed into the shields around the ship and quickly overwhelmed them.  The ki blasts hammered into the side of the ship and punched gaping holes in its armor plating before going further into it and exploding.  Seconds after the shields went down the ship detonated.

As the ship exploded the flag ship blasted away at warp followed quickly by a few others.  Gohan snarled once again and summoned a massive ball of ki in his right hand and threw it at a ship that was to slow to turn around ripping through the back of it and destroying the engines.  Gohan smiled grimly and left them floating alone there.  _They deserve a slow death Gohan thought._

Gohan re-entered the atmosphere and hovered a couple miles above the planet surface.  He extended his ki blanket and wasn't surprised when it easily encompassed the planet and every living creature on it.  He grinned, _good, I don't need a scouter, and there's no place for them to hide.  Gohan laughed and flew towards the largest group of living creatures he could find._

When Gohan arrived on the scene he saw a large fight going on.  Many saiyans were defending their city from the rebels; none of them had spotted Gohan yet.  "I might as well make myself known" he said to himself and grinned.

Gohan began firing thousands of small ki blasts, small for him at least.  Each ki blast smashed into a rebel and killed them, no matter their strength.  Gohan snickered as some of his blasts hit friendly saiyans, but he didn't care, he was beyond caring anymore.  When the last of the rebels at the location had been annihilated Gohan blasted off leaving the surviving friendly saiyans behind as they gaped at him.  Gohan wanted to kill more rebels and he didn't care one way or another about his fellow saiyans, only that they didn't get in his way.

Gohan went from group to group killing and slaughtering all the rebels he could, showing no mercy, even as some pleaded on their knees.  He just sneered down at them before he tore them apart.  The power that gave him the ability to tear the saiyans apart also removed all semblance of humanity from Gohan.  The power that granted him his strength had turned him into a killing machine, incapable of any emotion other then rage and revenge.

Gohan had become unstoppable, and he didn't care who he hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

22 hours later…

The star shifters dropped out of the slip stream they were in and didn't even bother orbiting the planet.  King Vegeta ordered his ship into the atmosphere immediately, as he wanted to take stock of the destruction and to kill King Thraknor.  Kakkarot looked out a port side window and gasped.  The king looked his way and raised an eyebrow at Kakkarot.  Kakkarot said nothing and just pointed while he moved out of the way.

King Vegeta only got a quick look before his ship entered the atmosphere, but that was all he needed.  "What the hell did that to that ship?  Our automated defenses were disabled before they got here, yet the ship is missing the back half."  The king shook his head trying to clear it, "I don't recall having a weapon that strong on our planet to begin with, that ship was the second largest in Thraknor's space fleet."

The king glanced at the scouter and noticed that it still fluctuated wildly, a few small power levels could be detected on the devastated ship but they were fading fast.  King Vegeta put such thoughts out of his head as the star shifters landed at the edge of the desert nearest the capital.

Everyone exited their ships and gathered above them while they awaited their king's command.  Kakkarot started fidgeting nervously, he wanted to find his son, and fast.

King Vegeta looked over at Kakkarot and frowned, "Kakkarot, take Bardock and Landyn and go find your son.  Behind me you're the next three strongest.  The rest of you are with me.  We're heading for the capital.  Now MOVE OUT!"  King Vegeta blasted in the direction of the capital followed by the rest of the saiyans.  Kakkarot looked at Landyn and Bardock and flew as fast as he could towards his home.

It didn't take them long to arrive their and Kakkarot noticed several fractures and cracks in the walls and foundation of the house.  He turned his scouter on and turned the detection radius down low so it wouldn't blow from the massive power level somewhere on the planet.  The scouter started bleeping and a very small power level appeared on the scouter, a power level that dropped steadily.  Kakkarot flew in the direction of the low power and hoped it wasn't Gohan, Landyn and Bardock followed silently behind him.

As Kakkarot neared the spot where the low power level was fading his scouter started to go crazy before it exploded a second later.  Kakkarot stopped at the edge of the forest and looked back at his companions, a worried look appearing across his face.  The other two had seen the scouter explode and they both knew the huge power was coming towards them, and fast.

Kakkarot turned back around to continue on, a being appeared in front of him almost instantaneously.  An aura of dark yellow pulsated around the being, yellow and gold hair spiked up and a yellow tailed flowed from behind him.  What were most noticeable were the eyes, the teal colored eyes and the rage that burned deep inside them.

The being snarled out, "What do you think you are doing here?  I suggest you leave before I tear you apart."  The being began forming an incredibly dense ki blast and pointed his hand at Kakkarot.

Kakkarot, Bardock and Landyn stared in surprise at the being.  The same thoughts going through their heads, _who is he?  Only saiyans have tails like that, but his is yellow, and so is his hair, and his eyes are teal not black.  Kakkarot noticed something on the being, or more importantly, on the battle armor he was wearing.  A little blue insignia engraved into top left part of the armor, the part that covered his heart.  The insignia that was on all the armor created for Gohan, Bardock, Raditz and himself.  The later three being away present or away from the planet._

Kakkarot stared at the being as realization dawned on him, "G-Gohan?  Is that really you?  What happened to you?"  Kakkarot asked, disbelieving the power his son wielded.

Gohan shuddered and stopped gathering energy for his blast, "Who are you, how do you know that name?" Gohan spat out, the rage evident in his voice.  Bardock and Landyn stared at Gohan in shock and thought, _THIS was Gohan?_

Kakkarot stared at his son, not believing the words that he said, "Gohan… Don't you recognize me?  I'm your father.  When we heard that planet Vegeta was under attack king Vegeta ordered the army back immediately."  Kakkarot said as he tried to get his son to believe him.

Gohan snarled out, "No, you can't be my father, he left us here to die, there is no way my father could have gotten back this soon." and started to gather more energy once again.

"GOHAN!  Calm down, I AM your father." Kakkarot said as he got a little upset, "We took the star shifters and used the warp/slip stream combo to get back here in less than 2 days.  King Vegeta and 48 other saiyans have already headed towards the capital to remove the rebel saiyans and aid anyone they can find."  Kakkarot reached out towards his son as Gohan stopped gathering energy once again, "Your must believe me.  As soon as we landed I came looking for you.  You must recognize Bardock behind me, beside him is Landyn, Captain of the royal elite guard.  Now calm down, your rage is blinding you from everything, even the things you want."

Gohan looked at Bardock, back to his father and then back to Bardock. "F-father… No… It can't be true… can it?"  Gohan said before screamed and clutched his head.  Gohan trembled visibly and his aura flared brilliantly and then dimmed as he struggled for control.

The three of them, Kakkarot, Bardock and Landyn prayed that Gohan took control of his body from his emotions, as their lives hung in the balance.  A few minutes later, which seemed like an eternity to the three watching Gohan, Gohan let out a final shudder and looked up at Kakkarot.  Instead of rage filled eyes, tear filled eyes met them.  With a cry Gohan launched himself at his father and fell out of his super saiyan state.  His hair went down and returned to black, as did his eyes and his tail became brown again.  His aura disappeared as he clung to his father and cried into his shoulder, tears of pain and sorrow trickled down Gohan's cheeks and onto Kakkarot's armor.  

Kakkarot levitated down to the ground sat down as he held his son close to him, "Shh… that's it, cry it all out, don't leave it bottled up."  Kakkarot said as he tried to calm and soothe Gohan down.

Bardock and Landyn seeing that Kakkarot had the situation well under control, nodded to each other and left the two alone.  They had to tell the king about this.

Bardock and Landyn flew towards the capital at top speed and reached it in a matter of minutes.  If they were shocked by what they had seen with Gohan, they were devastated now.  The city was in ruins, and a few saiyans could be seen flying through the wreckage looking for survivors, trying to salvage what they could.  The turned their scouters on and attempted to find the largest power level.  They found it, but it was back south, around where Kakkarot was.  They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's head towards the palace, the scouter is picking up King Vegeta's power level in that direction."  Landyn said and headed towards the palace, Bardock not far behind him.

It didn't take long for the two of them to find the king.  He hovered above the wreckage of the palace, rage and sorrow fought for dominance on his face.  As Bardock and Landyn approached the king turned around and snapped at them as rage won the fight for dominance, "What are you two doing back here?  Did you find Kakkarot's son or not?  And what happened to that massive power level?  It just disappeared."

Landyn approached Vegeta, "We're back because Kakkarot did find his son, and he WAS that huge power level.  Gohan was ready to kill us when we first found him or I should say, he found us.  He didn't even recognize his own father at first.  It took all Kakkarot had to convince his son that he was who he said he was.  After that Gohan returned to normal and began crying on his father's shoulder.  We decided to leave and give them quiet.  I for one don't want to make that boy upset." Landyn said, shivering slightly as he remembered the look on Gohan's face when he first found them.

"What do you mean that huge power was Kakkarot's son?"  King Vegeta demanded, "There is no way he could have gotten that strong… Wait a minute, he returned to normal?  What did he look like?"

Bardock spoke up, "His hair was really spiky and stood straight up, almost like yours, but longer and it was yellow and gold.  He had this huge dark yellow aura flaring around him.  His tail was also yellow and he had teal eyes, rage burned so brightly in those eyes I couldn't tell the color of them at first."

King Vegeta looked at Bardock and began to laugh.  Bardock and Landyn looked at each other, _had their king gone insane?  His palace was destroyed, his family probably dead, and he was… laughing? _

King Vegeta shook his head and reined his laughter in, "I can't believe it, the legend is true, and that kid beat me to super saiyan. Hehehe, I wish I could have seen the look on Thraknor's face when he encountered him."  The king snickered a bit, "I'm going to have to figure out how that kid did that.  I MUST know."  The king became somber as he gazed once more on the ruins of his home.  "Come on you two; let's search for my mate and kid."

-------------------------

30 minutes later and south of the capital…

Gohan pushed himself away from his father and stood up.  The tears drying, but sorrow was still etched on his face.  Gohan looked at his father, "I'm so sorry father, I tried, I tried to protect Goten, but I couldn't… he's dead… along with Videl.  I heard Goten die and watched as the life drained from Videl."  Gohan shook as a sob wracked his body, "I-I don't know what happened to Alysa, she was there with us.  I saw her smash into the ground but I don't know if she was still alive."

Kakkarot looked up at his son shocked, glad he was still sitting or he would have fallen.  _No… Goten… dead, Videl as well.  I can't believe this, FUCK, I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THEM!  Kakkarot stood up, his own sorrow hidden away, and embraced his son.  "I think Alysa is still alive, barely, but alive.  There is a small power fading near here.  We might be able to save her if we hurry."  Gohan just nodded and followed his father, wanting to alleviate some of the guilt that plagued him. _

When they reached the battle field where Gohan ascended they hurried over to the fading power level.  Alysa was sprawled out, her back twisted at an odd angle, her breathing shallow and erratic.  Kakkarot walked over to her and picked her up.

"Let's head to the capital, maybe they have some regeneration chambers available."  Kakkarot said to his son.

Gohan just shook his head sadly, "I don't think so, I saw the city crumble, we would be lucky if we found a building intact.  If… If we're going to save her we need to head to a different city.  I know one not too far that survived the attack."  Gohan said and took off to the southwest.

Kakkarot followed his son and a half hour later they reached another city.  The city was damaged slightly but seemed to be ok otherwise.  Some saiyans seeing them flying towards them called out in greeting.  As they landed a pair of saiyans rushed and took Alysa to one of the regeneration chambers.

One of the saiyan warriors, a warrior with an orange insignia on his battle armor spoke up.  "Did you see the being?  He was glowing yellow and he annihilated the rebels that attacked us in seconds.  He hit some of us as well, but if it weren't for him, we would all be dead and the city destroyed.  I wish I had his power."  The warrior said, awe in his voice.

Gohan flinched at the mention of the yellow glow and Kakkarot looked at his son and put an arm around his shoulders.  "Yes, we saw him.  He avenged all the saiyans that died in the attack.  I think king Thraknor will think twice before attacking us again."  Kakkarot said, more to his son then to the warrior in front of him.

One of the saiyans that took Alysa away from Kakkarot reappeared again.  "Well, that girl should make it.  She was injured really badly, but she should make it.  I'm glad you got her here in time.  There aren't very many females left on Vegeta.  Most of the female saiyans that are left alive are the ones that joined the assault."

Kakkarot nodded and looked to Gohan.  "We should get going, let's go meet up with king Vegeta at the capital.  I think it's going to be some time before either us or the rebels makes a move.  Both of us have been hurt badly because of this."  Kakkarot said.  Gohan nodded and the two of them flew northeast, towards the capital.

To be continued…

Slip stream – I'm just making this up (not sure if it already exists, if it does, oh well, like I said, only things I own are the original stuff I make up), but it's a stream in space that allows ships to go faster then warp. (There aren't different levels of warp like in star trek, just 1)  Only the most advanced ships can utilize the slip stream and of those ships, only a few are able to use their warp drive within the slip stream to double their speed.  Star shifters are one such ship.  That's how they got back to Vegeta so quickly.  The slip stream would normally cut their journey in half but since they used their warp engines as well, the journey was halved again taking less then 2 days to make it back.

Insignia - every house has one, they're different colors and the colors are used to represent their status in the saiyan society, the insignia never changes, and is different from family to family, but the color of the insignia can change depending on if more then 1 member of their family ascends to the next rank.  I'll give you a color code for it if ya wish :)

No Insignia – isn't a resident of planet Vegeta or is too young to have earned one

Black – working class (basically the saiyans that do the every day stuff like farming, scientific research, manufacturing, banking, stuff like that)

Grey – first class warriors

  


Orange – second class warriors

Green – third class warriors

Blue – elite class warriors

Red – royalty (Impossible to achieve unless you marry into it or the current royal family is destroyed and a new is appointed)

In case you were wondering Chichi was green and so was Alysa.  Gohan, Kakkarot, Bardock and Raditz were all blue, which is why their family is considered an elite family.  Goten hadn't earned his yet.  Saiyans don't get an insignia until age 10.

Damn, two chapters in 1 day?  I scare myself sometimes

So, how do you like it?  It's really odd with me, I don't really think about what I put into my story, it just sort of flows out from me and it just seems… right.  Well, anyways I love my story so far, and I hope you do to.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: The Face of Evil

**Chapter 7: The Face of Evil**

Frieza looked up from where she was sat on the bridge of her ship when one of her underlings, Zarbon by name, ran in breathing hard.

"Frieza, I have some important news.  King Thraknor was defeated.  He turned tail and ran from planet Vegeta."  Zarbon said, catching his breath. "He even left most of his forces down on the planet.  Here is a video on the conflict.  He sends it with his regards and a message saying that he refuses to attack planet Vegeta again."  Zarbon handed a small disc to Frieza before stepping back.

Frieza popped the disc into the panel on the arm of her chair and watched the as the conflict unfold.  The disc caught the whole battle on view, the sabotage in the capital city, the shields dissipate and the annihilation of the city.  Frieza turned and looked at Zarbon.

"So far my good king Thraknor seems to be… winning.  They appear defenseless, the army of planet Vegeta is destroyed, and they lack any kind of unison and order.  There had better be a good reason for Thraknor to turn tail and run."  Frieza said while she clicked her claws against the arm of her chair.

The video on the screen changed.  And a view of the planet was given from space.  A large dark spot appear on the planet, but all the clouds were billowing away from it.  Flashes of light could be seen in the darkness.  A shockwave emanated from the darkness and circled the globe and after another minute the darkness lifted.  Another flash of light could be seen and then nothing.  All of a sudden screams could be heard coming from the intercom.  The view switched and focused upon one of the star ships just as it was torn asunder and was destroyed.  A few seconds later, another ship was destroyed, this time enveloped in a massive beam of energy.

The view zoomed in twice and focused on a saiyan encased in a protective shield.  The saiyan had looked bulkier then normal and had a yellow tail, yellowish gold hair, rage filled teal eyes, and a massive aura of dark yellow.

Frieza blinked twice at the saiyan and snarled.  She smashed the arm of her chair and destroyed the disc.  She turned to Zarbon, "Set a course for Namek, NOW!" she hissed out, "A super saiyan has appeared again, and I intend to be immortal before I am forced to confront a stupid super monkey."

With one look at Frieza's face Zarbon turned and bolted out the door, heading for the control room.  Frieza's ship was soon underway, destination: Namek.

---------------------------

On planet Vegeta at the same time…

When Gohan and Kakkarot arrived at the ruins of the city they found Bardock, Landyn and King Vegeta waiting for them.  When king Vegeta noticed them he confronted Gohan.  "So, you've become a super saiyan?  Tell me how you did it, I want to know how to ascend!" the king demanded.

Kakkarot intervened on Gohan's behalf, "Leave him alone Vegeta, he's been through a lot.  Give him some time to recover."  Kakkarot said, skipping formalities.

Vegeta turned and glared at Kakkarot, "He's been through a lot?  WHAT ABOUT ME!  I've lost my city, half my army, my mate AND Trunks!  They're buried under that wreckage that was once the palace."  King Vegeta snarled.

Gohan looked up at the mention of Trunks, "Umm… My King, I think they're still alive."  Gohan said quietly.

King Vegeta whipped his head around and looked at Gohan, "What did you say?"

"Well, just before they attacked us, Goten…"  A shudder wracks Gohan's body, "Goten said that Bulma had gone and taken Trunks out into the country.  Something about the palace being to empty for her liking."  Gohan said, ending in almost a whisper.

Vegeta's eyes widened and brightened a bit before he covered it up, "Hmph, she probably headed for her estate, first smart decision I've yet to see her make.  It's a couple hundred miles east of the capital."  King Vegeta looked at them all, "Follow me.  We're going to find my mate."

King Vegeta blasted off eastwards followed by Landyn and Bardock.  Kakkarot followed closely behind those two and Gohan trailed at the end.  As they flew across the country side, devastation could be seen all over the place.  Large craters pocketed the land and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.  

After thirty minutes of flying the five of them reached the estate Vegeta had mentioned.  It was palatial and clung to the side of a cliff face.  A large sea spread out to the east and south of it.  A lush forest stretched to the north and west and a large cleared area served as the yard.  A large circular shaped building sat in the center of the yard a little ways away from the manor.  The view would have been scenic, if it weren't for the fact that the manor wasn't suppose to cling to a cliff.

The manor was split in half, with half of it at the top of a cliff while the rest clung to the side of the cliff.  Every now and then a piece of the manor would slide down from the cliff top and slam into the portion clinging to the side of the cliff and knock some of it of its tenuous position into the sea.  Corpses could be seen strewn all over the place and craters dotted the landscape, but a few people could be seen walking around in the clearing.

King Vegeta sped down and landed on the ground and confronted the first person he saw. "Where are my mate and child, if they're hurt…" the king left the threat hanging.

The saiyan looked up at his king as the other four landed behind Vegeta. "My liege, your son is alright, but your mate… We don't know where she is.  Our scouters are all broken but we've been searching the manor for her.  Your son is currently inside it looking for her, but it doesn't look good.  It has been almost a day and… If we take much longer, all hope will be lost.  The underground tunnels have been sealed and the air would be running low by now if she was in there, and if not… well the house would be on top of her."  The guard said nervously.

"Since you fools are too incompetent to find her, I'll do it myself." King Vegeta snarled at the guard and walked away heading towards what was left of the manor.

Landyn, Bardock and Kakkarot followed to help the king in his search, Gohan just stood back, not moving from the spot where he landed.  His mind was elsewhere.  Gohan concentrated on his ki blanket.  He spread it out over the area, this time not going to maximum radius, but instead concentrated on the small area he was in, made it denser and extended it below the ground.  Gohan felt all the life forces in the area pulsate inside his blanket all around him but he blocked those out, he wasn't looking for the ones above ground.  After a few minutes Gohan felt a weak force pulsating against his blanket a mile below ground.

Gohan didn't bother to explain his actions.  He just powered up as far as he could go without hitting super saiyan.  Gohan let out a roar and created a beam of blue energy around him that incinerated the ground below him.  The blue beam went a mile into the sky, and a mile into the ground.  When the beam dissipated Gohan found everyone was staring at him in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" King Vegeta yelled at Gohan, "YOU JUST KNOCKED HALF THE MANOR INTO THE SEA!"

Gohan cringed slightly, "It's alright King Vegeta, there wasn't anyone in that part of the manor, if there was, they were dead because I couldn't feel anyone.  I did feel someone a mile below the ground, and I just made a tunnel big enough for two going straight down." Gohan said before diving down into the hole he had created.

King Vegeta snarled, "What did he mean he could feel someone below ground?  What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" the king said, not liking what had just occurred.

"I think he has found a way to simulate the action of a scouter.  He said he was going to try and figure out a way to detect power levels without the scouter, and he might have just found one."  Kakkarot said as he walked over to the hole and jumped down.

King Vegeta just stared at the hole, "Right, there is no way he can detect power levels.  If he killed my mate, I will make him pay, no matter how strong he is." The king walked away and headed inside the part of the manor that was still atop the cliff to look for his son.

Gohan landed at the bottom of the hole and stared around.  It was pitch black in the underground tunnels.  The electricity had been cut off from the surface.  Gohan created a small glowing blue ball of ki in his hand and raised it above his head.  The blue ball illuminated the area around him and Gohan started off in the direction of the weak life force.  Gohan frowned as the tunnels twisted and turned and took him away from where he wanted to go.  Gohan turned to head back in the other direction when his father appeared a ball of white light in his hands.

"Gohan, can you really sense power levels?"  Kakkarot asked.

Gohan nodded, "Yes, I can, but these tunnels are taking me in the opposite direction I want to go.  I'm just going to punch my way through the walls.  If I wait much longer the life force won't be there any longer."  Gohan said and began drilling through the wall.

Kakkarot just nodded and then blinked, "Life force?"

Gohan didn't look back as he said, "Ya, life force, it's the best word that fits it.  I just extend my ki away from me and cover the surrounding area, sort of like a blanket.  I then fold the blanket around everything in the radius of my ki.  The living creatures, plants, animals, aliens and saiyans all pulsate differently against the blanket.  The stronger and faster the pulse, the stronger the life force in the creature.  I sense a very weak pulse down here, and since it's supposed to be empty, I figured that it was the queen."

Gohan finished punching through fifty feet of concrete and dirt and entered a new tunnel.  Kakkarot followed behind him thinking about what his son had just said.  Gohan headed in the direction of the weak pulse until he hit another wall.  He punched through that wall and continued on.  Gohan eventually reached a door and he could tell that the pulse was on the other side of it.  Gohan dug his fingers into the door and ripped it off its hinges.  The room on the other side was in ruins.

Computers and lab equipment lay strewn across the floor and embedded in the walls.  The west wall had caved in and the north seemed like it was on the verge of doing the same.  Gohan walked quickly through the lab, followed by Kakkarot, and approached the northeast corner of the room.  There under a desk, several computers and a few slabs of concrete lay a female saiyan covered in blood.  Gohan recognized it as the queen from the unique blue hair she had.  Gohan and Kakkarot started to pull the computers and slabs of concrete off her.  When they had removed all of it, they noticed she was still trapped.  The corner of the room had caved in on Bulma's legs, crushing them.

Gohan looked up at Kakkarot and met his eyes, "Father, when I lift that corner of the room with my energy, I want you to grab her and run.  I don't think this room is going to like me doing that and it will probably cave in."  Gohan told his father.

Kakkarot shook his head, "I'm not leaving you, we'll figure some other way of getting her out of here."  Kakkarot said.

"NO father, she's nearly dead, she won't last much longer.  Besides, I should be fine.  If I get in trouble I could always…" Gohan halted and shuddered for a second, "Transform.  You can't, now get her out of here."  Gohan said

Kakkarot only nodded his head in response.  He didn't like leaving Gohan, but he had no choice.  Gohan used his ki to lift the caved section of the corner off of Bulma.  Kakkarot quickly grabbed her and yanked her out from under it and bolted from the room.  Gohan was about to do the same when the roof started to cave in as well as the east and north walls.  Gohan snarled and began to run for the exit but didn't make it.  His ki couldn't keep a mile of rock and dirt up for long and it all crashed down on him.

Kakkarot ran as fast as he could from the room to the entrance that Gohan had created.  Getting back was easy since Gohan had gone almost in a straight line from the main tunnel that connected to the hole that he had created to the room where Bulma had been in.  As he got to the exit a loud crash could be heard and Kakkarot prayed his son had gotten out in time.

Kakkarot flew up through the tunnel as fast as he could and exited it a few seconds later.  As he reappeared with Bulma in his arms King Vegeta and Trunks bolted towards him.  King Vegeta took Bulma from Kakkarot's arms and held her close for a second before he blasted quickly away to get her to a regeneration chamber.

Trunks stared after his father in surprise.  "Wow, I didn't think he actually cared about her, he sure doesn't show it much."  He said.

Kakkarot looked at Trunks, "He has a hard time expressing his feelings.  He tries to be as cold and hard as possible but there is and always will be a soft spot in him for you and Bulma."  Kakkarot said to Trunks.

One of the guards approached and asked, "What happened down there?  A large section of the forest and northern part of the grounds just collapsed into the ground about ten feet."

Kakkarot looked at the guard, "My son was trying to hold it all up while I got Bulma out of there… He should have been out by now."  Kakkarot said and a frown appeared on his face.

All of a sudden the ground rocked and a massive yellow light burst from the ground to the north.  A hundred foot section of the yard exploded upwards and Gohan floated up in the center of it, in super saiyan form.  A massive yellow aura flared around him and his black hair was spiked up and was yellow.  His eyes, now teal, were filled with rage.

All the guards and Trunks stared at Gohan as their jaws dropped.  They couldn't believe the energy that rippled off him.  They couldn't detect ki, but they could still feel the energy that raged around him.

Kakkarot approached Gohan and smiled.  "Hey, Gohan glad to see you back.  You were right a mile of dirt and stone is nothing for a super saiyan."  Kakkarot said as he came to stand in front of Gohan.  The guards and Trunk gaped even further at the words super saiyan.

Gohan snarled at Kakkarot not giving any indication that he had heard his father speak.

Kakkarot frowned, "Calm down Gohan.  There's no reason to be angry anymore.  Try to control your rage, don't let it control you."  Kakkarot commanded his son.

Gohan blinked at his father for a second before he grabbed his head and smashed into the ground knees first.  The energy that emanated from Gohan fluctuated wildly but after a bit of a struggle Gohan stood up and looked at his father, a smile on his face.  "I told you that I would be fine." Gohan said in his normal voice, still in super saiyan form.

Kakkarot smiled back, "You should really learn how to control that form better Gohan.  It's no good to you if you let your emotions run away with you."  Kakkarot said as he hugged his son.  "You did really good today, I'm really proud of you.  You shouldn't hate yourself, you did all that you could to protect Goten and Videl, we'll… find some way to live without them." Gohan only nodded and hugged his father back, "ugh, could you… go back to normal?  I think that hug broke a couple ribs."  Kakkarot said as he gave a little laugh.

Gohan grinned sheepishly and fell out of his super saiyan state.  Gohan turned and looked at everyone else and put his hand behind his head and gave the famous son grin, "What?" Gohan asked innocently.

Trunks flew over to Gohan and peered up at him intently, "How did you do that?  That was SO cool; I want to change my hair yellow as well.  I can't wait to tell Goten that you can go super saiyan… Goten doesn't know does he?"  Gohan flinched and turned away.  "What's wrong?"

Kakkarot put his hand on Trunk's head and lead him away.  "Don't talk about Goten… Gohan still feels he is responsible for his death."  Kakkarot said sadly and a tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

Trunks looked up Kakkarot in horror, "Goten… dead…  NO!  I won't believe it, he can't be dead."  Trunks flew off and headed away to be alone.

King Vegeta returned a moment later, looked around, saw that his son wasn't there, and demanded, "Where the hell is my son?  And why the hell is there a new pot hole in my yard?"

"The pot hole was created by my son when he went super saiyan to escape from under a mile of rock and dirt, and your son flew off after hearing that Goten died.  He took his death kind of hard."  Kakkarot said.

Vegeta frowned, "That brat is too soft for his own good."  The king sighed, "Landyn, Bardock get over here now." Bardock and Landyn walked over to where their king was and waited. "After I took my mate to the regeneration chamber I decided to contact the bitch Frieza.  I didn't get any response, but I did learn that she is headed for Namek.  I don't know why she is headed that way but I'll be damned if I let her get away for what she did to us.  I'm planning on chasing her down and kill her.  Kakkarot, you're coming with me, so are you Landyn.  Bardock, I want you to stay here and look after things while I'm gone, and don't fuck up."  King Vegeta looked over at Gohan, "And that kid is coming.  Having a super saiyan when we fight Frieza may be what we need to beat the bitch."  With that the king flew off to see if there was a ship ready for launch.  It would take days to refuel the star shifters and Namek was close enough that the regular warp engines could get any ship there in a couple of days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 day later…

Gohan walked through a city, he didn't know which one it was and he didn't care.  He was trying to stay in his super saiyan state for as long as he could, trying to make it seem natural to himself so that his emotions would override his mental control when he assumed the form.  By now everyone on the planet, and everyone in the quadrant, knew that Gohan, son of Kakkarot had ascended to the next stage of saiyan evolution, the super saiyan.  Gohan turned around as a shout got his attention.

Alysa ran up to Gohan and stopped in front of him.  "Hey Gohan, I can't believe it, you've ascended.  You're so lucky, being able to wield that much power."  Alysa said with a smile on her face.  Gohan stepped back nervously, "It's alright Gohan.  I've given up on you.  I know I don't have a chance of getting you with Videl in the way."  Gohan flinched at that but Alysa didn't notice, "I've got my eyes set on another now.  I plan on making him mine soon."  Alysa said, a grin lighting her face up.

"That's good, who's the unlucky one?"  Gohan asked.

Alysa punched him in the stomach, grimaced and began rubbing her hand, "Ow, you're as hard as steel.  Remind me not to fight you ever.  I'm planning on getting Landyn."  Alysa said with a grin.

Gohan blinked in surprise at the name and gasped, falling out of his super saiyan state, "OH SHIT!  I have to go.  I'm heading out to Namek with the king." and blasted off towards the capital.

"HEY WAIT!"  Alysa cried and blasted off after him. "I'm not finished talking to you!" 

Gohan and Alysa arrived just outside the capital soon after and landed in front of a large star ship.  Gohan ran up to his father and waited for the king to arrive.  When Alysa landed she saw Landyn, grinned, and ran over to him and began talking to him while pressing her body up against him.

The king walked out from the ship and looked at the four gathered.  "Who the fuck is she and what is she doing her?" King Vegeta said, pointing to Alysa.

Landyn shrugged and gave a little grin, "I don't suppose she could come with us?  I mean, it gets lonely during the night." He said the grin still plastered on his face.

Vegeta grumbled to himself, "Fine, she can come, she just better not fuck this mission up."  Vegeta looked over at Kakkarot and Gohan.  "Well, come on, we're heading out as soon as you four get on."  The king said and walked back inside the ship.

The four of them entered the ship and almost immediately it started to blast off.  Vegeta walked waited impatiently for them to reach him and said, "The rooms are down that hall, and up the flight of stairs.  On the way there are some bathrooms, if you stink, use them."  He said pointing behind him, he shifted his finger and pointed to the right.  "The gravity chamber is that way, I'll be using it most of the time, but if I'm not in it, you can use it.  Just don't break anything."  He shifted his finger to the left.  "The control room is that way.  You don't need to be there unless I tell you to go there.  The kitchen with the food is on the same floor as the bedrooms.  I like being near my food."  With that the king left heading towards the gravity room.

A voice appeared over the intercom, "We have left the planets atmosphere and are underway, destination: Namek

To be continued…

Saiyan Levels – I think the saiyan levels are like stages of evolution with level 4 being the highest stage of evolution possible for a saiyan.  Half-breeds can't reach level 4 because they're just that, half breeds, but I believe that Gohan, Goten and Trunks could and should be able to evolve beyond level 3, but just in a different direction.  Perhaps mystic is a stage of human evolution and Gohan, because he is a half-breed can combine his super saiyan powers with his mystic ability and ascend further.  I'd like to think there is more then just 1 stage of mystic.  That's 1 thing I hate about DBGT, Gohan lost his mystic ability in it so he became a lot weaker.  Anyways, I got off topic.  In my story, and my opinion, I think the super saiyan stage is just a higher stage of evolution for the saiyans.

So what do you think of what happened to Alysa?  I didn't feel like killing her off or having her become useless.  She'll be involved with the rest of the story.  She just won't be going after Gohan anymore.  She has a new target, and one that enjoys being the target.

So you like it?  Hope ya do :)


	9. Chapter 8: Showdown on Planet Namek

(A/N A couple things before we begin.  I'm gonna call King Vegeta just Vegeta, we all know he's the king, and it's just repetitive having it over and over again.  Also I'm not going into detail on the trip to Namek.  I'm sure most won't care because you want all of them to get to Namek fast anyways :).  Also, Vegeta and the group are wearing the latest scouters.  They can go up to 999,999 because otherwise Gohan and Frieza would just make them explode and it would be pointless.  They're gonna explode anyways, but I want to wait until the battle starts before they explode :)  There is also something else about Gohan and his super saiyan form which most of you probably didn't pick up, you probably will during the battle, I'll make it obvious.  Frieza and her henchmen are as powerful as they were in the series.  They didn't feel it necessary to train and get stronger thinking they were the strongest.)

****

**Chapter 8: Showdown on Planet Namek**

The journey from planet Vegeta to Namek didn't take long.  Vegeta spent 20 hours a day in the gravity room with 3 hours of rest and 1 hour of feeding time.  Gohan taught Kakkarot how to detect power levels without using a scouter which Kakkarot practiced the entire way to Namek.  Gohan stayed in his super saiyan form for the entire journey, and was almost successful in making in feel natural by the time they reached planet Namek.  Alysa and Landyn spent most of their time in their room making loud noises. (A/N Ahem, we all know what THEY were doing) When they did emerge from their room it was only to eat and then they were back in their room.  The rest of the crew, the ones the piloted the ship, did nothing notable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day and a half after leaving planet Vegeta…

The star ship the saiyans were on entered the atmosphere and quickly landed in a clearing near a namekian village.  As soon as the ship landed Vegeta burst from the ship and turned his scouter on as he tried to locate Frieza. The scouter picked up Frieza immediately and began to bleep.  Vegeta watched as the numbers rose and rose and snarled in anger.  Frieza's power level had stopped at 530,000.

"Fuck, how did Frieza become so strong?"  Vegeta snarled and turned to Gohan. "Looks like you're fighting Frieza, as much as I hate to admit it, none of us can even scratch him."  Vegeta said to Gohan.

Kakkarot walked out after a few minutes, his pockets stuffed with food and a leg of chicken in his right hand.  "Hiya guys, want some food?"  Kakkarot asked as he took some more chicken out of his pocket with his left hand.

Gohan just shook his head and walked off.  "This isn't the time to be eating Kakkarot," Vegeta said, "Now hurry up and finish that food.  We're here for a reason.  This isn't a cruise trip."

Alysa and Landyn were the last two to walk out, arms around each other and big grins plastered on their face.  "Have a fun time?"  Vegeta asked, disgust slightly evident in his voice.

Alysa and Landyn just nodded and grinned even wider.

Gohan looked up suddenly, "We have company."  He said, and a few minutes later a couple of Frieza's henchmen arrived.

"Look what we have here Dadoria, a bunch of pathetic saiyans."  Zarbon said to his companion, "Why don't we take their heads and give it to Lady Frieza as a present."

Vegeta snarled up at them, "I'll show you who's pathetic."  Vegeta said as he took their power level readings.  He started at the numbers and started to laugh, "You honestly expect to beat us with such little power?"  Vegeta asked as he barely contained his laughter.

When Vegeta brought his laughter fully under control he smirked at the two floating above them.  "Maybe I should show you how powerless you really are.  Saiyans are the strongest in the universe, and I'll show you why by giving you a first hand experience."  Vegeta said as he began to concentrate.

The ground around Vegeta erupted in an explosion as he released his energy around him.  Everyone was knocked back, except Gohan who was unfazed.  His hair never even moved.  Vegeta charged out of the explosion and rammed his fist into Zarbon's stomach and right through the back.  He brought his hand back out, but left a ki blast in Zarbon's torn stomach before his hand left him.  Vegeta turned to Dadoria and smirked again as Zarbon exploded into gory bits behind him.  Dadoria just stared at Vegeta in shock, one thing had flashed through his mind, _I am dead, and then he was as Vegeta's ki blast ripped his head off._

Vegeta landed and a very satisfied smirk crossed his face.  "Those fools, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into."  Vegeta said with a snicker.

Vegeta turned to the rest and said, "Let's get going, I don't want to keep Frieza waiting."

Vegeta blasted off in the direction of Frieza's power level with the other saiyans close behind.  As they traveled across the planet they noticed that Frieza had been busy during his stay.  Every village they passed was empty and utterly destroyed.  Corpses lay scattered all over the place, every now and then a corpse other then a namek would appear, but there wear far more dead nameks then Frieza's henchmen.

Several hours and many destroyed villages later, Vegeta, Kakkarot and the rest arrived at Frieza's ship.  A pen was located just outside the ship filled with a couple hundred namekians.  Frieza's henchmen stood around the pen and ship guarding them from whatever took out Zarbon and Dadoria.  They were blind since Vegeta's power up had destroyed their scouters.

(A/N Vegeta's power level is currently 147,300, and since standard scouters only go to 99,999, they blew up when Vegeta went beyond it.)

Vegeta smirked down at them and began firing ki blasts at the henchmen.  Landyn followed suit and between the two of them quickly killed all the henchmen outside the ship.  After the henchmen were all killed the five landed near the ship and Vegeta walked up to it and started to bang on the outside.  "HEY FRIEZA!  GET YOUR SCALLY ASS OUT HERE NOW!  I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE WITH YOU!"  Vegeta yelled at the ship.

The bottom of the ship opened up and a ramp came down.  Frieza appeared from the ship floating down the ramp, the Ginyu Force close behind her.  When she got out from under the ship she stopped levitating and landed on the ground, her tail waving behind her.  The Ginyu Force walked out from behind her to stand in front.

"My dear Vegeta.  How nice of you to come to me.  It saves me the trouble of hunting you down myself."  Frieza said and laughed, "You don't really believe you can beat me do you?  Not with your pathetic power.  I'm far stronger then you can ever hope to imagine, and I'm only in my first form."  The saiyans stared at Frieza in disbelief. "What, you thought this was all I had?  Not by a long shot."

Frieza looked at the saiyans, not seeing Gohan behind Kakkarot.  "The Ginyu Force will take care of you.  You might have a chance of beating me if you get beyond them.  Or, at least when I'm in my first form anyways."  Frieza said as she laughed and stepped back as she let the Ginyu Force take care of the saiyans.

Vegeta snarled and charged the Ginyu Force before they had the chance to do their stupid dance.  Captain Ginyu, who disliked having his dance interrupted, powered up and punched Vegeta away and flew after him.

The rest of the Ginyu Force attacked the remaining saiyans, Jeise went after Landyn, Burter attacked Kakkarot and Rikum attacked Alysa.  Gerudo just stood back and waited for the perfect opportunity to use his special technique.

Gerudo grinned when he saw Alysa with her hands full with Rikum.  _She'll be perfect.  She's the weakest, and with her gone we can tag team the saiyan attacking Burter and quickly overwhelm him before taking down the one that Jeise is fighting.  Gerudo thought as he held is breath and froze time.  Gerudo ran over the Alysa and was about to fire hundreds of ki blasts at her from point blank when Gohan tapped him on the shoulder._

"What did you do?  Everyone looks to be frozen."  Gohan asked confusedly.  Gerudo turned around and stared bugged eyed at Gohan.  He couldn't respond or the time freeze would end and everyone would know what he attempted.  Gohan looked from Gerudo to Alysa and back again and frowned, "It's not nice to backstab people you know." Gohan said and punched Gerudo lightly in the stomach.

Gerudo's breath was knocked out of him and he was sent into the atmosphere where he burnt to ash.  Gohan scratched his head, "Oops, I think I hit him to hard."  Gohan said and felt kind of bad.

Rikum gaped at Gohan when he punched Gerudo into the atmosphere.  Alysa took advantage of the opportunity and slammed her fist into Rikum's face with a THUNK as the nose broke and blood splattered through the air.  Before Rikum could recover Alysa hammered him in the stomach lifting him off the ground with the force of the blow before she zipped above him and kicked him into the ground.  Alysa got right in Rikum's face and smiled.  "Good night big fella."  Alysa said with a smile and shoved a ki blast down Rikum's throat which caused his insides to burst into flames.  

As Rikum internally combusted, Jeise fell to the ground, his neck snapped by Landyn. "Well, he wasn't very challenging. I got more of a challenge trying to keep up with Alysa on the ship."  Landyn said as he landed and Alysa grinned at him.

Kakkarot, after seeing three of the five members of the Ginyu Force dead, decided to end his right then and there.  Kakkarot powered up to full and punched Burter in the stomach faster then he could see and shattered the battle armor.  As Burter bent double and held his stomach and Kakkarot took the opportunity to knee him in the face and send him flying across the planet with a large ki blast.  Burter slammed into a distant mountain and exploded.

Vegeta was having a hard time with his fight.  Vegeta and Captain Ginyu were closer to each other in power levels then any of the other pairings with the exception of Alysa and Rikum.  Vegeta punched Captain Ginyu in the stomach which was blocked and countered with a kick to the side.  Vegeta ducked under the kick, grabbed the leg, and threw Captain Ginyu towards the ground and followed up with several ki blasts.  Vegeta flew after his ki blasts and slammed a fist into Captain Ginyu the same time the ki blasts hit him sending Captain Ginyu deep into the ground creating a massive crater.  

Captain Ginyu stood up and snarled at Vegeta and flew at him throwing a feint at Vegeta's face while bringing his other fist up into his stomach from below.  Vegeta doubled over, his armor cracked and received a kick in the side that sent him flying into a nearby mountain.

Vegeta exploded in rage, causing the mountain to burst in a flash of white light and flew at Captain Ginyu.  Vegeta punched Captain Ginyu in the stomach which he tried to stop but to no avail.  The punch continued on through his defense and through his armor.  Vegeta brought his knee up and smashed him in the face and brought his hand down on the back of Ginyu's head and smashed the head down, only to meet Vegeta's knee once more.  Vegeta watched as Captain Ginyu did a back flip in the air and fell to the ground.  Vegeta fired a couple of blasts down at Captain Ginyu causing him to yell in pain.

Captain Ginyu got up unsteadily to his feet. _I have to beat Vegeta and fast.  __There is no way I can beat him with strength and speed, guess I'll beat him using my brains.  Captain Ginyu flew up at Vegeta grabbed his throat.  "BODY TRANS…" Captain Ginyu started to yell but he didn't get any further as Vegeta's fist sped up and ripped the jaw off Captain Ginyu's face.  Captain Ginyu let go of Vegeta and backed away holding his shattered face.  "Look at you, you're so pathetic.  Just be glad I have bigger fish to fry, or I'd make your pain lasting.  As it is I have no time for garbage like you." Vegeta said and fired an energy wave large enough to incinerate Captain Ginyu._

Vegeta flew back and joined the rest, smirked at the two corpses on the ground and turned to Frieza.  "Looks like your precious Ginyu Force have been destroyed.  And relatively easy it seems by the lack of wounds on my companions."  Vegeta boasted; a large smirk on his.

Frieza looked at Vegeta and shrugged, "What were they to me anyways?  They are nothing compared to me, which you shall find out all too soon Vegeta."

Frieza said and walked forward and with a burst of speed appeared in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta backed up and tried to get away, but it was too late.  Frieza punched him in the stomach and then slammed him into the ground so hard Vegeta bounced and rolled away unconscious.  Landyn , Alysa and Kakkarot stared at Vegeta in shock.

Kakkarot looked at Frieza in disbelief, "I… I didn't even see her move.  She was walking forward one moment, and the next she was hammering Vegeta into the ground."  Kakkarot said, Alysa and Landyn nodded their agreement.

"Father, why are we here on Namek anyways?  Why is Vegeta so bent on killing Frieza?"  Gohan asked, he had no idea who Frieza was.

Landyn turned to Gohan and said, "Frieza is the whole reason planet Vegeta was attacked.  She helped get men into the capital to sabotage the equipment.  She tricked Vegeta into attacking that planet and splitting our forces and she, along with King Thraknor, planned on annihilating all of us."

Gohan went ridged and turned towards Frieza.  "You…" Gohan said in a deadly voice as he approached Frieza who noticed him for the first time. "You caused the attack, you are responsible for killing my brother, YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING VIDEL!"  Gohan screamed in rage and charged Frieza.

Gohan punched Frieza in the face sending her flying into a nearby mountain and started to power up.  "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM!"  Gohan roared as his power level sky rocketed.  The three saiyans that stood behind Gohan where blasted back by the wind gusts that whipped around Gohan.

Frieza blasted the mountain she was in apart and stared at Gohan in horror.  "FUCK!  The stupid super monkey is here, I haven't even gotten my wish for immortality yet."  Frieza snarled.  "Well, I won't let some stupid monkey beat me, even if he can go super." Frieza said and began to transform to her fourth stage.

Landyn picked up the unconscious king and flew a little ways away from the fight with Kakkarot and Alysa close behind.  The cage that held the nameks in started to crack and the nameks within broke out and fled the scene.  The three saiyans stared at Gohan, they couldn't believe the power they rolled off him, even though they had seen him as a super saiyan, they had never seen him power up.  The scouters on their faces exploded as the power levels from both combatants reached and exceeded a million.

Gohan's hair spiked up a little and flashed yellow as his tail turned yellow.  A massive yellow aura flared around Gohan while his eyes turned teal and burned with rage.  Gohan stopped powering up and stared grimly at Frieza and didn't wait for Frieza to finish powering up.  Gohan flew at Frieza as fast he could and hammered her with a punch that sent her flying across the landscape while she was stuck between her third and fourth transformation.  Gohan flew after her but Frieza dived below the surface of the water and completed her transformation to the fourth stage.  Frieza burst from the water and smashed Gohan in the face and sent him flying into the ground with a kick to the stomach.

"I WON'T BE BEATEN BY A MONKEY!"  Frieza screamed and began to fire blasts as fast as she could at Gohan.  After a few minutes she stopped and caught her breath.

"I think you missed me." Gohan said from above Frieza, rage etched clearly on his face.

Frieza turned around and gaped in surprise at Gohan, until a kick sent her flying into her ship.  Frieza's ship exploded and Frieza emerged, enraged that Gohan had escaped her attack. 

"You'll pay for that saiyan, now, witness my FULL POWER!"  Frieza yelled and powered up to 100% strength.  Frieza's arms and legs bulged with muscle and her shoulders bulked up greatly.  She snarled at Gohan, "Now, you will die." and punched Gohan in the stomach shattering his battle armor.

Frieza brought both her hands onto Gohan's back and sent him into the water below.  Frieza followed it up with a massive blast that evaporated the water and enveloped Gohan.  Gohan screamed in rage as the blast hit him and stood up after the blast was gone.  The water around him crashed back down.  Gohan burrowed underground and rocked up from the ground behind Frieza and hit her in the back.  Frieza recovered quickly, turned, and slammed Gohan in the face.  As Gohan flew back she grabbed his arm, brought him back towards her again and kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying backwards.

Frieza followed Gohan and slammed him in the side with her tail.  Gohan flew towards the ground and Frieza slammed her head into his stomach, smashing him into the ground and deep within the planet.  Frieza flew back out of the hole and hovered above it smirking down at it.

"So much for the legendary super saiyan power.  I had nothing to fear from this saiyan."  Frieza said before laughing.

Gohan flew up out of the hole and saw Frieza laughing and snickered.  "You really think this is all the power that I have?"  Gohan asked, and began to laugh which cut Frieza's laughter short. "You poor, poor creature.  You really should do a bit more research on saiyans." Gohan said and began to ascend once more.

Gohan roared out loud and darkness gathered above him.  Lightning shot from the sky and arched to his body as the hair on his head stood up even more and became longer.  Gohan's aura flared and darkened greatly and his muscles bulked to almost twice their normal size.  A shockwave emanated from him and destroyed everything in the vicinity.  Massive boulders ripped from the earth to hover above the ground where they were torn apart by Gohan's energy.

The darkness vanished and what remained of the boulders fell to the ground.  Gohan looked at Frieza and snarled out, "You are dead."

Gohan flew at Frieza and appeared behind her before she could react.  Gohan grabbed her tail and ripped it off before kicking Frieza in the back, sending her into the water.  Gohan dropped the tail and located Frieza's life force under the water and started sending blasts at her.  Frieza tried to dodge them but Gohan knew exactly where she was and directed every blast so they hit their target.  Gohan kept firing at Frieza until she flew out of the water to hover in front of Gohan.

"How did you do that?  How did you know where I was?  You aren't wearing a scouter."  Frieza demanded, snarling at Gohan.

"I don't need a scouter anymore.  I can detect power levels without one.  So there is no where you can hide Frieza."  Gohan spat out and punched a fist through Frieza's stomach.  "Not that you'll be in any condition to go anywhere soon."  Gohan whispered into her ear.

Gohan tore his hand out of Frieza, grabbed her arm, and threw her at the other saiyans, "Hey guys, CATCH!"  Gohan yelled

Frieza flew through the air disoriented, so wasn't prepared for the ki blasts that hit her from Landyn, Kakkarot and Alysa.  The ki blasts sent her flying back up, and into Gohan's fist which shattered her face.  Gohan flew down below Frieza and kicked her sky high.

"THIS IS FOR VIDEL AND GOTEN!" Gohan roared and held his hands above his head, "MASENKO-HA!" and fired a massive ki blast a Frieza.  The ki blast ripped through Frieza and a scream echoed through the air as Frieza slowly disintegrated inside the beam.

Gohan slowly stopped pouring energy into his energy beam and relaxed.  _I did it, Goten… Videl… You're avenged…  Gohan fell out of his super saiyan state and fell from the sky.  Kakkarot flew up and caught Gohan in his arms.  For the first time since the attack on the planet, Kakkarot saw his son's face relax and drift off into a peaceful slumber._

Kakkarot flew back down towards the ground and set Gohan on the ground.  You _sure have gotten strong Gohan, I'm proud of you my son.  You deserve this rest.  Kakkarot thought as he looked down at his son.  Landyn and Alysa soon joined him on the ground and Landyn set Vegeta on the ground as he started to come around._

Vegeta slowly stood up and looked around at the blasted land.  "Where is Frieza?"  Vegeta demanded.

"Frieza's been killed Vegeta, Gohan turned super saiyan and started to beat Frieza down and then Frieza powered up to make and beat Gohan down and then Gohan ascended further and quickly tore Frieza apart."  Landyn said while looking down at Gohan.

Vegeta stared at Landyn, "He' ascended further then a super saiyan?  There's more then 1 level?  Damn that kid, I have to find out how he did it.  At least we won't be bothered by that bitch anymore.  Come on, we're finished here.  Let's head home.  I have a planet to rebuild."  Vegeta said and started to turn away.

Before Vegeta could go anywhere, three nameks appeared and landed near the saiyans.  One was very old, with wrinkly green skin, another appeared to be in his prime and had the look of a fighter while the third appeared young and lacked the build of a budding warrior.

The elder namek walked forward. "I'm the elder namek here on Namek.  I would like to thank you on behalf of my people.  If you hadn't shown when you did we would have all died.  We would have rather died then tell Frieza anything about the dragonballs." The eldest namek said.  The old namek waved a hand to his two companions. "This is Piccolo, and the young one is Dende.  Dende, would you go heal that young warrior that saved our people?"  The eldest namek said.

Dende nodded and walked over to Gohan.  He placed his hands on his chest and before anyone could say anything began healing Gohan.  A minute Gohan's eyes fluttered and then opened up.  Dende stood up and returned to his place behind the elder.  Gohan stood up and looked at Dende in surprise.

"I feel as strong as I was before I fought Frieza… even stronger actually."  Gohan said in amazement. "What did you do to me?"  Gohan asked.

"I healed your wounds and replenished your lost energy."  Dende said, "It's one of the special abilities that I have.  The eldest namek said I have it in me to become elder after him."  Dende finished in a soft voice, head bowed.

Gohan smiled at Dende, "Thanks."  Gohan said as he gave the son family grin.

The elder namek looked at Gohan and smiled, "If there is anything we can do to help you.  We would love to do it.  We sense that there isn't any evil about any of you.  Anger yes, arrogance yes, and various other emotions as well, but no evil."  The eldest namek said with a smile.

Gohan smiled sadly, "No, you can't help us, not unless you can bring the dead back."  Gohan sighed, "That's impossible though isn't it?"  Gohan said and started to walk away.

The eldest namek smiled, "Maybe not as impossible as you think it, young saiyan."  The namek said.

Gohan whipped around, eyes wide.  "You… You know how to bring the dead back to life?"  He asked, his breath coming faster.

The eldest namek smiled, "Yes, we do.  They're called dragon balls and they will grant any 3 wishes.  The dragon balls are currently buried under the rubble of Frieza's ship."  The namek had no sooner finished speaking then did Gohan blast all the rubble away and ran to grab the dragon balls.

Vegeta looked at the eldest namek and smiled, "Did you say any 3 wishes?  Hmm…"  Vegeta said and an idea began to form in his mind.

Gohan zipped back over to the eldest namek and dropped all the balls. "Please, could you grant my wish?"  Gohan asked.

The eldest namek nodded and spoke to the dragon balls in namek.  The balls flashed and began to emit a yellow light and darkness began to form above them.  All of a sudden a massive beam of yellow light burst forth from the balls and shot into the sky.  The light thickened at the top and transformed into a massive dragon that towered over everything.  The saiyans all backed away and gaped in surprise at the dragon that appeared in the sky above them.

The dragon spoke out in every language of the universe at once.  "I am Porunga, the eternal dragon of Namek.  State your three wishes, and they shall be granted."

To be continued…

Wow, what a place to stop the chapter :) hehe.

I'll get to work on the next chapter soon and if there is going to be sex, it will be in that chapter.

About Gohan, no, he didn't hit level 2 super saiyan, he did what trunks did when he fought perfect cell.  He just bulked his muscles up, he gained some speed, but not a lot.  He gained a lot more power, and that was about it.

You might laugh at what happens to Vegeta in the next chapter :)


	10. Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm**

Gohan stared up at the eternal dragon in awe and hope filled his heart.  The dragon towered hundreds of feet into the air and was covered with green scales on every part of his body except his underside.  The dragon's eyes glowed red and his arms were thicker then the star ship Gohan and the rest of the saiyans arrived on.

Gohan turned to the eldest namek and smiled in happiness, "Could you ask the dragon to bring my little brother Goten and Videl back from the dead?"  Gohan asked.

The eldest namek nodded his head and spoke to the dragon in namek.  The dragon concentrated for a moment and its eyes flashed red.  "Your wish has been granted.  What is your next wish?" the dragon boomed.

The eldest namek looked back at Gohan, "Do you have another wish?" the namek asked.

Gohan thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, yes I do.  Could you ask the dragon to turn Videl into a saiyan?"

The namek turned back to the dragon and spoke some more in namek.  The dragon once again concentrated for a moment and its eyes flashed red again before saying, "Your wish has been granted.  What is your next wish?"

The eldest namek looked back at Gohan but he just shook his head.  The namek turned to the rest of the saiyans, "Do you have any wishes?" the namek asked.

Vegeta walked up to the dragon with a smirk on his face and spoke in namek, "Porunga, I, Vegeta wish that you grant me the ability to become a super saiyan."  Vegeta said and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for the wish to be granted.

The eldest namek turned and looked at Vegeta in surprise. "I'm not sure the dragon can do that, I don't think it's within its power." The namek said.

Vegeta turned and stared at the namek, "What do you mean it's not within the dragon's power?  Didn't you say it could grant any wish?"  Vegeta demanded.

The namek just nodded and was about to speak before the dragon interrupted him. "Why should I grant you your wish Vegeta?  You are nothing." The dragon boomed, and caused everyone's eyes to widen.

Vegeta's arms fell to his side and he began to splutter in front of the dragon as he tried to come up with a suitable come back.  "You are nothing but a pathetic saiyan Vegeta.  You are nothing compared to me.  Gohan is the only one that deserves to be a super saiyan, not some weak willed pathetic monkey like you." The dragon taunted Vegeta.

A vein popped out on Vegeta's head as he stared at the dragon, "WHY YOU STUPID DRAGON, I AM GOING TO…"  Vegeta started

"Do what?  Clean my scales with your pathetic excuse for ki blasts?  Scratch my itches with you weak punches and kicks?  You are nothing Vegeta, You have always been nothing, and you will always be nothing."  The dragon said as he interrupted Vegeta, "There is no reason for me to grant the wish, you will only make a mockery of the super saiyan legend.  Only those worthy, like Gohan, rightfully deserve their power."  The dragon said.

Gohan fell over and began to laugh at Vegeta as he caught onto what the dragon was doing.  "The dragon's right Vegeta," Gohan gasped out between each laugh, "Why don't you give up your quest to become a super saiyan, your never going to beat me, even if you become one."  Gohan said as he rolled around on the ground laughing.

More veins popped out on Vegeta's head and arms.  "HOW DARE YOU TWO!  I AM THE KING OF THE SAIYANS!"  Vegeta roared as rage built inside of him. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!"  Vegeta screamed.

"Give it up Vegeta; you will never become a super saiyan." The dragon taunted.

"I have to agree with him Vegeta, he IS the eternal dragon after all."  Gohan said.

"NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! GRANT ME MY FUCKING WISH NOW!"  Vegeta screamed out.

"No, I won't" the dragon said, "I don't understand why you are royalty.  Gohan could take that title from you right here and now, and take your mate with him.  Then what would you be?  You'd be even more worthless then you are now, if that's possible."

"WHAT!  NO ONE IS TAKING MY PLACE OR MY MATE!"  Vegeta roared as rage exploded from him.  Vegeta's hair flashed from black to yellow and a yellow aura flared out around him.  His eyes turned teal and rage burned deep inside them.  "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE DRAGON!"  Vegeta screamed in a voice of thunder.

The dragon looked at Vegeta, "Your wish has been granted.  I bid you farewell." The dragon said and the dragon balls lifted into the air and blasted away heading to various spots across the planet.

Vegeta just stared at the spot where the dragon once occupied and blinked slowly.  Everyone else around him began to laugh.  Vegeta looked at himself and saw the yellow tail flowing behind him.  "Humph, stupid dragon, at least I got my wish."  Vegeta muttered to himself. "Alright, stop laughing, and lets get out of here.  You DO want to go home right?  As I remember I'm the one the pilots listen to."  Vegeta said to the others turned around to head to the ship as he dropped out of super saiyan.

The saiyans quieted up and followed Vegeta back to the ship.  On the way back a snicker or laugh would escape from Gohan which caused Vegeta to stiffen a little each time.  Back at the spot where the dragon had been summoned the Piccolo was still laughing while Dende and the elder snickered quietly to themselves.

Gohan had a huge smile on his face the entire way back to the ship, I can't wait to see Goten and Videl again, it'll be good to hear their voices once more. Gohan thought as they flew towards the ship.  Gohan looked around with renewed interest, now that life had taken a turn for the better.  The landscape didn't look quite so bleak anymore.  Some of the nameks had started to rebuild various villages they passed by and the wild life was active once more, now that Frieza was gone.

The saiyans soon reached the spot where their ship was landed and slowed down.  When they got into the ship Alysa and Landyn headed to the bedroom while Kakkarot went to the kitchen.  Vegeta spoke into the intercom system and told the pilots to lift off.  A few seconds later the engines started and the ship began to leave the planet.

Vegeta turned to Gohan, "Alright, Let's spar, I want to see how much stronger I've become." Vegeta said as he beckoned Gohan towards to gravity room.

Gohan just shook his head, "I have a pretty good grasp on how powerful I am Vegeta, and while I know the gravity chamber might be able to handle me going super saiyan, it won't handle me going beyond, and it certainly won't be able handle a fight between the two of us.  You saw how easily Frieza's ship was destroyed when we fought, and that ship was built to withstand Frieza's tantrums."  Gohan said and started to back towards his room, "I'm going to go meditate some more and put on some new armor." and walked upstairs to his room.

Vegeta stood and fumed for a moment before he smiled, "Well, I guess the spar will have to wait until we get back to Vegeta then."  Vegeta said with a grin on his face.  Vegeta went to the gravity room to train by himself and to test out his new stage of evolution.

When Gohan entered his room he opened his dresser and grabbed some armor out from it.  He put it on and relaxed on his as he attempted to meditate but failed.  He couldn't focus his thoughts.  Whenever he got calmed Videl's face would appear in his mind and distract him once more.  After several attempts Gohan sighed and gave up.  A slight rumble shook his bedroom and Gohan stroked his stomach.  _I might as well get some food, and then maybe some sleep. Gohan thought before heading towards the kitchen._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day and a half later…

The star ship entered the atmosphere around planet Vegeta and landed before the gates of the ruined capital.  All of the rubble in the capital had been cleared while Gohan had been on Namek and many saiyans could be seen flying through the city as they brought in supplies and slowly rebuilt the city.  Bardock flew out from the city as the ship landed and waited for Vegeta to appear.

The door to the ship opened and Vegeta walked out, followed by Gohan, who immediately blasted towards his house, Kakkarot, Alysa and Landyn.  Vegeta approached Bardock and waved the other three saiyans away.  Kakkarot nodded and followed Gohan home while Alysa and Landyn left to find some place private.

"How have things been here Bardock?" Vegeta asked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"They're going good.  The reconstruction of the capital is ahead of schedule and it should be finished within the year.  We have gotten a lot of aid from our allies in the rebuilding process.  They're even more firmly attached to us now that Gohan has ascended."  Bardock said.

Vegeta smirked at Bardock, "He's not the only one who can go super saiyan now." Vegeta said and began to hover above the ground, "Where is my mate?"  Vegeta asked.

Bardock stared at Vegeta, "You can ascend as well?" Bardock shook his head in disbelief, "Your mate is currently inside the city, she's in one of the newly rebuilt homes.  Trunks' hasn't been seen or heard of since he fled away from the manor when he learned of Goten's death." said Bardock.

Vegeta looked over at Bardock, "You will find my son for me.  He has no reason to be upset anymore."  Vegeta said before he blasted off towards the city to find Bulma and leaving a confused Bardock behind.

 Gohan flew at top speed towards his home.  He had sensed two life forces near his home when they entered the atmosphere and he hoped they belonged to Videl and Goten.  Gohan reached his house a minute after leaving the ship and before he even finished landed rushed into the house and.  Goten sat on a chair in the living room as he kicked his feet.  His head jerked up as Gohan rushed into the room and smiled widely.

"GOHAN!  YOU'RE BACK!" Goten cried and flew at his brother.  Gohan held his brother tightly as tears began to roll down his cheek. "Brother, why are you crying?" Goten asked curiously.

Gohan wiped the tears away with one hand and smiled down at Goten, "I'm just glad you're alive.  I lost you when the rebels attacked, but now you're back." Gohan said.

"What do you mean I got lost?  I've been here the whole time." Goten said and looked around. "I remember fighting some saiyans, and lot's of pain, but then I felt warmth and I found myself on the ground with Videl getting up near me.  You and the ugly lady were gone and I had no idea where you were." Goten said.

Gohan just smiled down at Goten.  Kakkarot flew into the house and smiled as he saw Gohan and Goten in a hug.  Goten looked up and over Gohan's shoulder and smiled even more.

"DADDY!" he cried, and jumped into Kakkarot's arms and hugged him, "You're back already.  Did you win?  Huh? Huh? What was it like on the battle field?  Where is mommy?  I wonder…" Gohan quietly left his father alone with his son and walked over to Videl's room - and seeing the door open - walked into it.

Videl was asleep in her bed, the covers pulled up over her tightly.  Gohan closed the door behind him and walked over to Videl and brushed some hair from her forehead. _She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, Gohan thought and smiled with a soft glow in his eyes.  Gohan turned and was about to leave when Videl opened her eyes.  The sleep that filled them left rapidly when she saw Gohan's back._

******************************************************************************

**Warning: If you are not of age to read/watch explicit pornographic content, skip to the next chapter**

******************************************************************************

"GOHAN!" Videl cried and sat up in bed, "You're back!"

Gohan whipped around and smiled at Videl, "Yes, I'm back, and for good now.  I'm never going to leave your side again."  Gohan said and sat down beside Videl on the bed.

Videl embraced Gohan, and burrowed her head into his chest, "What happened?  I know I died… but I'm alive, how?" Videl asked as she lifted her head to gaze into Gohan's eyes.  A tail slipped out from Videl's pants and wrapped around Gohan's waist as his did the same to hers.  Videl looked down at her tail and back up at Gohan, "And why do I have a tail?"  Videl asked.

Gohan kissed Videl on the forehead, "You did die, and you death caused something in me to snap.  I turned into a super saiyan because of your death.  When I became a super saiyan I found my mind overwhelmed by my emotions and I destroyed every single rebel that attacked the planet.  I even destroyed four of their star ships."  Gohan said and Videl looked at Gohan a little shocked, "After that I went to planet Namek with Vegeta, my father, Alysa and Landyn, the captain of the royal elite guards.  Alysa caught Landyn now, so we don't have to worry about her.  Anyways, when we arrived on namek we were attacked, but Vegeta dispatched them easily.  After that we went and found Frieza, who I found out later, was the cause of the attack on this planet.  When I found that out I went berserk and killed her.  After that the nameks gave us three wishes on their dragon balls.  With one wish I wished you and Goten back alive, and with the second I wished for you to be turned into a saiyan."  Gohan said as Videl eyes widened. "I did it to solve the last problem between us, the fact that you weren't a saiyan.  For the third wish Vegeta asked to become a super saiyan, and got his wish, just not exactly in the way he wanted."  Gohan finished.

Videl stared wide eyed at Gohan.  "All that happened while I was dead?" Videl asked and Gohan nodded. "Well, I guess I know where this tail comes from.  You should have at least asked me if it was ok before you changed my species on me Gohan!  I think I should have SOME decision on what I am." Videl said before she playfully hit him in the arm.

Gohan winced in mock hurt. "Alright, if you want I could go back and change you back to human if you want."  Gohan said to Videl but she just shook her head.

"No, I don't mind being a saiyan.  I just wished you would have asked first.  I'll find some way of repaying you for that."  Videl said, a mischievous smirk appeared on her face and Gohan began to get nervous.

"Ahh… Videl, what are you thinking?" Gohan asked.

"Well, since you DID turn me into a saiyan and removed any restrictions that were between us…" Videl trailed off as she grabbed Gohan's head and brought his lips to hers.

Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist and deepened the kiss as she circled his neck with her arms.  The two of them remained locked in that position for a minute before they separated their lips.  They gazed at each other, love in their eyes, and brought their lips together again.  Videl fell back on her bed and brought Gohan down on top of her.   

"Oh, Gohan… I'm so glad I met you." Videl whispered into Gohan's ear.

"And I you, Videl." Gohan whispered back before he kissed her neck.

Gohan took off his armor and set it on the floor near the bed and Videl did likewise with her shirt.  Gohan kissed slowly down Videl's neck and chest, ending on her breasts and began to suck them gently.  Videl arched her back a little and moaned as she combed her fingers through Gohan's hair.  Gohan leaned away from Videl, removed his spandex, and dropped them beside his armor.  Videl took the time Gohan made when he removed his spandex to remove the last of her clothing.  Gohan looked down at Videl and smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful Videl." Gohan whispered and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Videl flushed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around Gohan and held him tightly.  Gohan broke the kiss and started to kiss Videl's neck once more.  Gohan worked his way down Videl's body to her firm breasts once more and Videl moaned again as she spread her legs for Gohan.  Gohan slipped in between Videl's legs while his hands massaged her back and his lips played with her breasts.  Gohan positioned himself in front of Videl and slowly entered her.  Videl gasped in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Gohan.  Gohan pushed himself further into Videl and broke through a thin barrier within her.  Videl gave a short cry of pain but pulled Gohan into a kiss before he could say anything.  The pain quickly turned into pleasure and Videl began to rock her hips in sync with Gohan's thrusts.  Warmth burst inside Videl as their rhythm increased and Gohan began to feel a pressure build deep inside him.  They broke their kiss and Gohan and Videl both arched their back and yelled as they released at the same time.  In the middle of the release Gohan felt an urge, one that had been with him since the first time he met Videl.  Gohan brought his head down and bit deeply into Videl's right shoulder.  Videl gasped in pain for a second before the urge hit her as well.  Videl sank her teeth into Gohan's right shoulder and formed a bond between the two of them.  They remained locked in that embrace for a minute, their arms wrapped around her each other and their teeth in one another's shoulder.  With slight shudder Gohan released his hold on Videl with his teeth as Videl did the same with him.

They looked at each other, smiled, and held each other tightly.  _God I love you Videl, Gohan thought and the message carried over through the bond.  Videl smiled and snuggled her head into Gohan's chest.  Gohan pulled the covers over them and held Videl tight as she fell asleep in his arms.  Gohan, the smile still on his face, rested his head on Videl's, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep with Videl in his arms._

------------------------

In the next room…

Goten looked curiously at the door to Videl's room and then looked up at his father, "Daddy, what's Videl and Gohan doing?  I heard weird noises coming from in that room."  Goten asked curiously.

Kakkarot just looked at Goten and smiled, "Don't worry about it son, you'll learn all about it in good time."  He said and led him out of the house to give Gohan and Videl some time alone.

To be continued…

Well, what do you think?  Is it good?  Or bad?  Comments on everything except grammar would be nice; Edhunne does that nicely for me :)

A bit of advertising.  You want to read a story that's far better then mine?  Here's the story that inspired me to write, and which I try to match in quality :) http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=479303


	11. Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End**

Gohan woke up to find Videl still in his arms.  He smiled down at her and rubbed his hands across her back.  He looked up and out the single window in the room and saw that it was morning, their bondage the day before had left them both exhausted.  Gohan looked back down at Videl and gently shook her.

"Wake up sleepy head it's morning." Gohan whispered to her, "I'll help you make breakfast."

 Videl groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  She stared into Gohan's face and smiled at him.  _Oh Gohan… I haven't felt this safe and secure since… ever. She sent to him through their bond.  Gohan smiled and kissed her._

Gohan unwrapped his arms from around Videl, which caused Videl to sigh, and slowly got up out of bed.  Videl stretched back for a moment and followed suit.  As Videl got up her nose wrinkled. _I think we need to shower first, Gohan, we made quite a mess last night. Videl said telepathically.  Gohan nodded, scooped Videl up, and bolted for the bathroom._

Once in the bathroom Gohan closed the door and set Videl back on her own feet.  Videl hugged Gohan and gave him a little kiss before she headed towards the shower to wash.  Gohan started to follow but Videl just shook her head.  _I need to get cleaned up, not create a bigger mess, Videl thought to Gohan.  Gohan sat back and pouted a bit but complied with Videl's wish._

Videl took her time in the shower as she exaggerated every movement.  She enjoyed the feel of Gohan's eyes on her body and wanted the sensation to last as long as possible.  Thirty minutes later she turned the shower off and stepped out.  She smiled at Gohan as she grabbed a towel and waved him towards the shower.

"Your turn, now I get to gaze at you while you shower." She said with a smile on her face.

Gohan grinned and walked into the shower and began to wash himself.  He owed Videl at least a little bit of a show copied what Videl had done just before, only he exaggerated his more pronounced body parts to an extreme.  Videl bit her lip and was barely able to restrain herself while Gohan showered.  Gohan turned the water off and ki dried himself as he walked over to Videl.

"Enjoying our self are we?"  Gohan said teasingly and kissed Videl.

Videl nodded as she leaned into the kiss and embraced Gohan as the towel dropped to the floor.  Gohan energized his hands with ki and began to rub them across Videl's body drying her off in the process.  Videl moaned and broke away.  _We should get dressed and head down.  The others might be wondering what we are doing in here for so long. She thought.  Gohan nodded and the two of them got dressed before they headed downstairs._

When they entered the living room they saw Kakkarot leaned back in one of the chairs as he held his stomach and moaned.  Gurgling sounds emanated from that portion of the room and revealed the cause of Kakkarot's pain.  Before they were even half-way across the room Goten bounded across the room and attached himself to Gohan's leg.

"What were you two doing in Videl's room last night?  And what were all those funny noises coming from inside?"  Goten asked innocently.

Videl and Gohan both blushed bright red, "Uhh, we were playing a game squirt.  That's all" Gohan said.

"Really?!  Can I play too?  What kind of game was it?  I've only heard those sounds coming from mommy and daddy's room before."  Goten asked and began to hop around Gohan.

Videl blushed even brighter and said, "I'm sorry Goten, it's a two person game only.  I designed this one just for Gohan and myself."  She said and patted Goten on the head as he began to pout. "If you want we'll play a different game later.  Now I need to get into the kitchen and start breakfast before your father's stomach decides to eat him." A loud roar followed by some rumbles and more gurgling sounds floated up from where Kakkarot sat. 

Goten brightened immediately and began to bubble excitedly at the thought of food and a game.  Videl and Gohan walked into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast.  A thought occurred to Videl as they began.

"Hey Gohan, since I'm a saiyan, does that mean I'm going to eat like one?" Videl asked and looked at Gohan.

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know, you might as well make enough for four saiyans.  If you don't eat your share, I'm sure my father would love to have the rest of it."  Gohan said.

Videl nodded and the two of them went back to the preparation of breakfast.  Breakfast went off without a hitch and Videl found out she now had the appetite of a saiyan.  She even managed to out eat Kakkarot, much to the surprise of everyone.  When breakfast had ended the four of them walked back into the living room and sat down to digest their food.  Gohan and Videl sat beside each other on the couch with their tails wrapped around each other while Kakkarot sat in a chair and Goten bounced around him.

Just then the door burst open and Vegeta walked in, followed by Landyn and Bardock.  He ignored Kakkarot and Goten and approached Gohan.  When he stopped in front of Gohan he looked at the two of them.  He noticed the bite mark on Videl's shoulder and the way their tails were wrapped around each other and smirked.

"Got yourself a mate now Gohan?"  Vegeta said, the smirk still on his face, "She sure is a beauty, and I can see why you wanted to turn her into a saiyan.  If my guess is correct, she is also probably pregnant."

Videl's eyes widened and she brought her hands to her stomach. "I-I'm pregnant?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Vegeta nodded and smirked, "Just ask Kakkarot, to form a bond you both have to want each other more then anything, and that occurs at the peak when you share fluids."  Vegeta said, "If the bond is successful, the female becomes pregnant, if it's not, the female doesn't become pregnant and the two can't stand each other anymore."

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and shared the same thought before they brought their eyes back to Vegeta before he continued, "I guessed she was pregnant from the fact she has your bite mark on her shoulder and the way you two still have your tails wrapped around one another."  Vegeta surmised, "But that's not the reason I came here.  Since we couldn't spar on the star ship, we're going to spar here.  This planet should be able to hold us, Namek held pretty well under you and Frieza even though the battle didn't last very long.  Now get your butt outside and let's get started."  Vegeta said before he turned and walked out the door.

Gohan turned to Videl, "I guess I better go, Vegeta isn't the kind of guy you keep waiting."  Gohan said before he unwrapped his tail from Videl's waist and headed out the door.

"You be careful Gohan!" Videl shouted at Gohan just as he left the house.  He turned and waved back at Videl before he took off after Vegeta.

Videl turned to Goten and smiled, "Well Goten, I guess we can go play now."  Videl said to Goten

A loud cheer went up from Goten as he scampered out the door with Videl close behind.

-------------------------

In a dessert, far from any cities…

Vegeta and Gohan stood on the ground a little ways from each other while Bardock and Landyn floated in high the air above.  The area around them was ideal for a spar being just simply a large dessert.

"You better be prepared Gohan, I'm going to go all out on you." Vegeta said as a smirk crept across his face.

Gohan just shook his head and powered up to super saiyan, his energy whipped around him creating a miniature sand storm.  Vegeta smirked even wider and powered up as well and turned the small miniature sand storm into a massive one.

All of a sudden a crash was heard and a shockwave rolled out from the center of the storm as Gohan and Vegeta met head on.  Gohan and Vegeta traded blows fast and furious and sent multiple shockwaves into the surrounding desert.  Landyn and Bardock were forced to back further away from the fight as it increased in intensity.

Gohan aimed a punch at Vegeta's face which was knocked aside and returned with a punch to the gut.  Gohan dodged out of the way and kicked at Vegeta's side which was also dodged.  As Vegeta dodged Gohan's kick he grabbed the leg and prepared to throw Gohan into the ground only to get a fist from him in the face.  Vegeta rocked backwards and swept his legs low sweeping Gohan's legs out from under him.  Gohan put one hand under him and kicked out with both his feet and hit Vegeta in the side of the face.

Vegeta flew backwards and fired a blast at Gohan.  Gohan cut the blast in half, which sent both halves careening to either side of him, and charged at Vegeta.  Vegeta flew forward to meet him and threw a flurry of bunches as he got in range.  Gohan dodged and blocked all the attacks and returned with a flurry of his own punches at Vegeta's face, chest and neck.  Vegeta upped his speed with his ki and zipped behind Gohan before he sent him into the ground with a double overhand slam.

Gohan slammed into the ground and began to burrow underground.  He knew Vegeta couldn't sense him, and used that to his advantage.  Gohan positioned himself under Vegeta and blasted his energy above and below him, creating a pillar of golden energy.  The energy ripped through the ground, engulfed Vegeta and sent him flying into the air.  Gohan blasted up through the newly created hole in the ground and chased up after Vegeta as the ground where he used to be collapsed in on itself with a boom.  Before Vegeta could get his figure out where he was Gohan slammed his head into Vegeta's stomach and cracked his armor.  Gohan zipped up around behind Vegeta and kicked him back down towards the ground.

As Vegeta neared the ground he turned and stopped himself just short of the ground.  Vegeta grinned and began to gather his energy around him.  Gohan stared down at Vegeta and sensed that massive amounts of ki were being poured into the blast.  The yellow aura around Vegeta began to crackle and hum as it grew and condensed within the cup of his hands.

Gohan didn't waste any more time.  He raised his hands above his head and began to gather the energy required to overcome Vegeta's energy wave.  Before Gohan had time to finish a short from below caught his attention.

Vegeta looked up and Gohan and his grin grew, "FINAL FLASH!" he roared and sent his energy wave towards Gohan.

Gohan's eyes widened at the size of the blast and yelled, "MASENKO-HA!" and sent his own energy wave down towards Vegeta.

The two energy waves collided midway between the two combatants and generated a massive shockwave from the epicenter.  Vegeta snarled and poured more energy into his beam and began to overpower Gohan.  Gohan began to concentrate and poured more energy into his own wave to even it out as he powered up to his next form.  Gohan's hair grew longer and his muscles bulked up as wind began to whip around him once more.  He concentrated all his energy through one arm and freed the other up.

Gohan remembered what Bardock had done to him, and planned on doing the same.  Vegeta saw none of this, his view of Gohan blocked by the huge ball of energy at the meeting point of the two waves.  Gohan formed a ki ball in his left hand and focused on Vegeta's ki, his own view of Vegeta blocked as well.  When Gohan fired his blast at Vegeta, he didn't send one like Bardock, he sent many.

Vegeta didn't see the blasts until it was too late.  They hammered into his right side and destroyed the armor on his side before they continued through to hit his skin.  Vegeta roared and took his attention off the duel for a second as he tried to combat the blasts that came at him from the side, which was all Gohan needed.  Gohan felt Vegeta's energy wave weaken slightly as his attention was pulled away from it and brought both hands into it and poured all the energy he could into it.  Gohan's energy wave quickly overwhelmed Vegeta's and slammed into him.  Vegeta screamed in pain, passed out and fell from his super saiyan state.  Gohan stopped his beam before it could kill Vegeta and flew down to him.

Landyn and Bardock, once they saw the spar was over, flew down to check up on their king.  Vegeta lay on the ground; his breathe shallow with cuts and bruises all over his body.

Gohan fell out of super saiyan and put his hand behind his head and grinned, "Hehe, I think I over did it a little.  I think he'll recover even without a regeneration tank, but I think we should get him to the nearest one anyways." Gohan said.

Landyn nodded once before he picked Vegeta up and flew away towards the nearest hospital.  Bardock approached Gohan, a grin plastered across his face.  "You sure learn from your lessons don't you Gohan?"  Bardock inquired and continued before Gohan could speak, "You used the same trick on him that I used to win over your father, slightly modified of course, but the basics were the same."  Bardock said.  "I'm proud of you.  If Vegeta's ego ever heals, he'll probably admit you into the royal elite guard.  Having someone with your strength in the guard will make Vegeta almost invulnerable.  Especially with him as a super saiyan himself."  Bardock said and began to hover, "Now, let's head to your place.  I'm hungry."

Gohan nodded and the two of them blasted off towards Gohan's house.  On the way home Gohan turned and looked at Bardock, "Do you know what Vegeta plans to do?"  Gohan asked and Bardock looked at him curiously, "About the war I mean.  Does he have any plans for King Thraknor and the rebels?"  Gohan finished.

Bardock turned and looked forward, "Not currently no.  He's more concerned with rebuilding his base of power.  I think between you and him, we don't really need to send anyone else to planet Thraknor.  You two could probably decimate the entire planet yourselves.  But I think Vegeta has a few plans thought out.  I think he intends to make sure no one ever rebels against him again, and to that extent, plans on conquering all of their outposts and allies first before attacking their home planet.  Once it's just the home planet, I think he intends to destroy it himself and not bother to send anyone down to clean up first."  Bardock said and the rest of the flight home continued on in silence.

When Gohan and Bardock reached the house they found Videl and Goten in the middle of a spar.  When Videl saw Gohan land she ended the spar and rushed over towards him.  

"I'm glad to see you're alright Gohan." Videl said before she kissed him and wrapped her tail around his waist, "How did your fight with Vegeta go?" Videl said once she broke the kiss.

Gohan smiled down at Videl, "I beat Vegeta, he's a lot weaker then me, but I had more incentive when I first went super so my power stopped growing at a much higher level then his."  Gohan said and embraced Videl.  "I see you've been sparing with Goten while I was gone, how was it going?"  Gohan asked.

Videl looked back at Goten, "He's very strong for a little guy; stronger then me." She turned back to Gohan and grinned at him, "But I'm sure you'll be more then willing to make me stronger." She said and kissed him again.

Gohan only grinned and walked into the house with his arm around Videl.  The two of them sat down on the couch and relaxed against each other.  Videl sighed and looked up, "I wish this war was over, so we could live our lives without having to worry about aliens or other saiyans trying to kill us." Videl said, a wistful tone in her voice, and looked down at her stomach, "I don't want to bring my child up in a time of war."

Gohan wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her gently, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you or our child, and this time, I will keep that promise." He whispered, "I'll start training you again after lunch, how does that sound?  You're also at the point where I can teach you about ki."

Videl looked up at Gohan and smiled before she nestled her head against his chest.  Gohan wrapped his arms around her and smiled down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day…

"You're doing fine Videl, keep it up, and you'll be flying high in no time." Gohan said as he watched Videl hover above the ground.

"Would you keep it down?  This is hard to get the hang of." Videl said and dropped to the ground exhausted.

Gohan walked over to her and sat down beside her.  "You're doing great Videl.  If you keep going at this rate you'll be flying high in a couple days.  You've already learned to use your ki and can form small ki blasts." Gohan said and rubbed Videl's back, "With me training, I'll make you the strongest female on the planet."

Videl leaned back against Gohan and smiled.  Suddenly overhead shadows appeared as the star ships that Vegeta had ordered home from Ixiotchil entered the atmosphere and began their descent to their landing pads.  Kakkarot walked out from the house and smiled up at the star ships and Goten ran out after him.

Kakkarot looked over at Videl and Gohan, "Let's go meet you mother Gohan, she'll be upset if we aren't there to greet her."  Kakkarot said and flew off towards the ship with his mate on it.  With a shout of joy Goten flew off after his father.  Gohan turned and looked back at Videl before he picked her up and flew off to catch up with his father.

_Not that I mind Gohan, but I thought you said it was degrading for a saiyan to carry someone, Videl thought._

Gohan smiled down at Videl, _rank doesn't matter to me anymore, you're more important.  Besides, you're a saiyan, its not like you're a slave anymore.  There is also the matter that, besides Vegeta, no one would say anything to be because I'm a super saiyan.  If I want to carry you, who are they to try and stop me?  Gohan thought back to Videl._

Videl smiled up at Gohan and snuggled against him. Gohan and Videl soon reached the area where the star ships were landing and followed Kakkarot to the ship where Gohan's mother was.  The door to that star ship opened and saiyans poured out from it.  Chichi flew out a minute after the door had opened and flew over to where Kakkarot, Goten, Gohan and Videl were waiting.

Some saiyans frowned at Gohan and Videl but few dared to approach, those that tried were counseled against it by the saiyans who knew about Gohan's ascension.

Chichi flew into Kakkarot's arms and hugged him fiercely, "What happened here Kakkarot?  The city looks like it was destroyed and the planet devastated."  Chichi said and looks over at Gohan and Goten, "At least my babies are ok." Chichi said happily.

Kakkarot smiled down at Chichi and responded, "They attacked while we were gone.  Gohan went super saiyan and either killed or sent running home all of the rebels."

Chichi looked over at Gohan, eyes wide. "My little boy ascended?  Oh my goodness, you must be the strongest person alive." Chichi said to Gohan, and then noticed something, Videl's tail wrapped around Gohan's waist. "VIDEL!  You have a tail, how did that happen?"  Chichi asked, shocked.

Gohan gave a little laugh, "Ahh, we went to Namek while you were coming home and I killed Frieza there.  There were also these dragon balls that I used to bring Videl and Goten back from the dead…" Gohan never got to finish.

"WHAT!"  A screech pierced the air and every saiyan in the area held their ears and quickly fled the area.  "YOU LET MY LITTLE BABY BOY DIE!  HOW COULD YOU!"  Chichi screeched at Kakkarot and Gohan.

Goten looked around confusedly, "Mommy, I'm right here, I'm not dead.  What are you talking about?"  Goten asked.

Chichi flew over to Goten and pulled him into a hug, "My baby boy, don't you worry, everything is going to be fine." Chichi said while Goten just floated there confused.  Chichi turned to the other two guys, "You two are in BIG trouble, wait until we get home."  Chichi said, her voice ominous.  Gohan and Kakkarot shuddered and cringed back while Videl just laughed and Goten, still confused, scratched his head.

"Well, we should head home guys, it's getting late." Kakkarot said before he blasted off towards the house.  "HEY GET BACK HERE KAKKAROT!" Chichi yelled and flew off after him.  Gohan flew back slowly with Videl in his arms and Goten flew around Gohan as he chattered.

That night, yells of pain and massive WHOMPS could be heard for miles as Chichi vented her anger on Gohan and Kakkarot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 days later in the throne room on planet Thraknor…

"… And that about wraps up my report.  We lost 45% of our saiyan forces and 67% of or allied forces.  We lost half of our star ships, and with the arrival of the super saiyan, we don't stand much chance against the rebels."  The saiyan general said, "Our only chance of stopping them if they attack is to destroy the super saiyan with our ion cannons before he enters the atmosphere.  Should he land, we won't have enough fire power to stop him."  The general finished and wiped some sweat off his face.  King Thraknor's face was set in a frown, and when he frowned, saiyans died.

Just then a guard ran up to the throne and kneeled in front of king Thraknor.  "My king, I have important news, king Cold and Cooler have just arrived.  They should be here any sec…" The guard didn't finish as a loud bang resounded throughout the throne room and king Cold walked up to Thraknor with Cooler at his side.

Cooler glanced at the guard in front of the throne for a second before he incinerated him.  King Cold crossed his arms across his chest and addressed Thraknor. "You will take your men, all of them, and all of your allies and you will attack planet Vegeta as soon as possible.  I do NOT like having super saiyans running around, and I will not tolerate them any longer." Cold said in an angry voice. "My son and I are accompanying you there.  We should be able to handle one super saiyan by ourselves.  He will pay for making a mockery of my family.  I want you to prevent the rest of the saiyans from interfering.  They are not much by themselves, but there are far too many for my liking.  You and your allies will destroy the saiyans while my son and I take out this… super saiyan.  I expect you to be mobilized within a day, or your planet may have an… unfortunate accident."  With that said king Cold turned and walked out of the throne room, Cooler just behind him, and left a scared saiyan king behind.

---------------------------

On planet Vegeta at the same time…

Gohan hovered high into the air and watched as Videl zipped across the sky as she quickly began to master the basics of flying.  "Wow, you're doing great Videl.  I still can't believe you've managed to fly this well after only three days of practice."  Gohan yelled towards Videl.

Videl stopped zipping around and flew over to hover in front of Gohan, a large smile on her face. "Thanks Gohan.  When are we going to start sparing?  I'm getting the hang of this and can probably finish on my own.  I want to get stronger, so I'm not a burden to you."  Videl said.

Gohan smiled, "We can start now if you like.  Just tell me if you want me to push you harder or not.  I pushed Goten really hard, pushing him to the limits of his endurance and beyond.  He was tired, exhausted, and constantly sore, but he got stronger real quick."  Gohan told Videl. "So, I'll start off at a slow pace and if you want me to pick it up I will."

Videl nodded and landed in the clearing where their house was and Gohan quickly followed suit.  As soon as they landed Videl launched herself at Gohan and aimed a kick at his side.  Gohan grabbed the leg and flipped Videl over his head.  Videl stopped herself before she landed and flew at Gohan.  Just as she got close she fired a blast into his face and jumped back.  Gohan caught the blast in his hand and sent it back at Videl to fast for her to see.  The blast hit Videl and knocked her onto her back.

Videl climbed to her feet and growled. Videl flew at Gohan again and aimed another kick at his side which he grabbed and used to throw her across the lawn. Videl slammed into a tree, which she picked up and threw at Gohan before chasing after it.  Gohan knocked the tree sky high before receiving a punch in the face that whipped his face back.

Gohan looked back at Videl, surprise on his face, only to get a kick in the side.  Gohan stopped himself before he stumbled and grabbed Videl by her armor and threw her across the lawn into another tree.

"You're using your legs to much Videl.  You have to balance out.  You should only kick someone when you are surprising them or if you are sure that it will get through their defense and do some damage.  Otherwise it just leaves you open.  The kick, while more powerful, is much slower then the punch."  Gohan instructed Videl.  "The tree/punch combo was nice, but you should be wary of kicking too much." He said as he rubbed his jaw.

Videl nodded and flew at Gohan again, this time she aimed a punch at Gohan's face which he blocked and she followed up with a punch to the gut.  Gohan caught the fist threw Videl across the lawn once more.

"Would you stop playing with me and fight me seriously?" Videl demanded as she walked towards Gohan.

Gohan only shook his head, "I can't, I would like to comply with your wishes but… I have the child to think of.  I don't want to hurt you too badly."  Gohan said. "I'm just going to stay on the defensive and give you pointers on your offensive.  Sometimes the best defense is offense so this exercise can serve both purposes."

Videl sighed, knowing that Gohan was right. Before they could continue the training two small rumbles shook the lawn.  Gohan and Videl looked down at their stomachs and smiled.

"I think we should see if Chichi has supper almost ready, she won't let me help her cook when she found out I was pregnant."  Videl said with a shake of her head, "She doesn't want me to strain myself.  We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet, all we have is Vegeta's word on it, although your parents both agree with him for some reason.  Even if I was, I'm still only in the first stage of my pregnancy.  I can still handle stuff like cooking." Videl finished and walked inside with Gohan beside her.

The two of them walked over and sat down beside each other on the couch, their tails around one another's waist.  Videl leaned her head against Gohan's shoulder and sighed in contentment.  Chichi stuck her head around the corner of the door at the sound of the sigh and smiled at the sight of Videl and Gohan together.  _I can't believe it, grandchildren already and they look so cute together, Chichi thought, hearts danced above her head._

A few minutes later Goten bounded into the room and hopped into Gohan's lap, "YAY! I have a new sister." Goten said excitedly, and beamed at Videl.  Videl looked down at Goten and smiled back.  Gohan ruffled Goten's hair before he set him back on the floor with a little smile.

A loud roar shook the house and announced Kakkarot's arrival.  "Chichi, when's the food going to be ready?  I'm starving!"  Kakkarot yelled.

"You're always hungry Kakkarot, and supper will be ready in a little while."  Chichi replied as she stuck her head around the door again.

Gohan looked up at the door as Bardock landed on the lawn and walked in.  "You have any idea how much harder it is to contact you two about developments on the war when you two don't wear scouters anymore?"  Bardock told Gohan and Kakkarot. "Not many people know about this yet, king Vegeta doesn't want to start a panic just yet, and it's not going to become public knowledge until he knows what exactly occurred." Bardock paused for a second, "King Cold and Cooler, Frieza's father and brother, were seen entering and leaving planet Thraknor.  They are planning something, and Vegeta wanted you two to be ready for it, whatever it is."  Bardock said before he left.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, concern written all over their faces while Kakkarot stared into the floor, deep in thought.  Gohan's face became grave and serious.  _Don't worry love.  I won't let ANYONE harm you or our child.  I will die before either of you are harmed. Gohan thought, his face set in a look of a determination._

_You better not die on me Gohan; I do not wish to bring my child up without a father Videl thought before she embraced Gohan and buried her face into his chest.  They both had a feeling Gohan was the reason for Cold's and Cooler's involvement in the war._

Supper that night was somber, as four of the five saiyans thought of the horrible things that might occur before the war was over.

To be continued…

So, you like this chapter?

Well, another chapter got done, sorry it took so long, but I've been busy preparing for my trip :) It's like a family gathering… well actually it IS a family gathering at a cottage location.  Which means no computer, no TV, no consoles, just the great out door and electric appliances.  This'll be the last chapter I post before I go on my trip.  There are 2 more chapters left and it would suck MAJORLY to be stuck in the middle of it for a week.  So, I'm going to wait until AFTER I'm back before I post again.  Hope this tides you over until then.

Some advertising

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=630268  Glitch by KitsuneMaxwell This story kicks, but not many people are reviewing it.  The more that review, the more updates it'll get.  So read and review.


	12. Chapter 11: Invasion

**Chapter 11: Invasion**

Gohan woke up and yawned.  It had been two days since the report came that Cold and Cooler were planning something with the rebels.  Gohan looked down at Videl and smiled at her as she slept by his side.  _She sure has gotten stronger since we first met, I can't push you because of our child, but Videl, I promise I will make you as strong as possible Gohan thought to himself and kissed Videl on the head which caused her to stir._

Videl opened her eyes and looked up at Gohan and smiled.  _Good morning Gohan, Videl sent telepathically as she embraced him. Gohan leaned forward a little and kissed Videl passionately.  Videl shuddered in pleasure, __Oh Gohan… I love you so much.  Videl tightened her grip on Gohan and buried her face into his chest._

Gohan ran his fingers through Videl's hair. "We better get up." He said aloud, "We have a big day ahead of us.  We have to be prepared for anything" Gohan said sadly and began to get up.

Videl pulled Gohan back down. "Not right now, we've done nothing but train for the past four days.  I may be a saiyan now, but I still think and feel like a human.  I need more then just training to make me happy, even if it is with you." Videl said and brought Gohan to her. "Now, how about we do something other then training for once."  Videl finished and kissed Gohan deeply.

Gohan relaxed himself and wrapped his arms around Videl.  _As you wish my love, Gohan thought, and deepened the kiss._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours later…

Gohan and Videl left Gohan's room and walked downstairs to find Chichi and Kakkarot sitting beside each other on the couch.  Goten was no where to be found but Gohan could detect his energy far away moving around with a few other small powers.

As the couple entered the room Chichi and Kakkarot looked up at them and shared knowing smiles.  "So how was your morning Gohan?" Kakkarot asked with a little grin on his face.

Gohan and Videl both blushed a little, "Exhausting, very memorable, but exhausting." Gohan said with a grin and wrapped his arm around Videl who looked up and smiled at him.

Kakkarot snickered, "You two missed breakfast, but lunch will be in a couple of hours so you don't have to wait long.  Going outside to train?" Kakkarot asked and Gohan nodded, "Alright, just be careful with the child and all."

"Don't worry; I'm pushing Videl as hard as I can without hurting the baby."  Gohan said, "Although Videl would like me to push harder." Gohan said as he gave Videl a meaningful look.

Videl gave an innocent look back. "What's wrong with wanting you to push harder?  I can take it, I'm not fragile, nothing will happen to the child." Videl said.

"I know you're not fragile, but I don't want to take the chance and end up hurting the child." Gohan stated firmly. "Now come on, let's go train." Gohan said in a lighter tone.

Videl and Gohan left the house and began to train in the clearing around the house.  Gohan began to throw punches at Videl, careful not to put to much speed and power behind it.  Videl blocked and dodged each punch and went on the offensive and began to throw punches of her own at Gohan.  Gohan dodged them all easily and Videl growled in determination as she increased the speed at which she threw her punches.

Gohan dodged each punch and suddenly grabbed one of Videl's arms and through her through the air.  Gohan flew after her and attempted to kick her in the side.  Videl landed and rolled to the right and out of the path the kick.  Gohan's kick wasn't his main attack.  Gohan knew Videl favored her right side so when she rolled to the right he grabbed her face as his kick flew harmlessly by and slammed her into the ground and let go before he halted his flight.

Videl got up to her feet and wiped the dirt from her face.  Fierce determination swept across her face and she lunged at Gohan once more.  Gohan once again dodged all of Videl's attacks which caused her to growl in frustration.  Gohan grabbed her legs and pulled them upwards across his chest a split second before he jumped into the air and began to spin as he rocketed towards the ground as he slammed Videl's back into the ground.

Videl stumbled to her feet and looked up in time to receive Gohan's forehead smash into her own and send her through the air and into a tree.  The tree split and fell to the ground as Videl rolled across the forest floor.  Gohan flew after her and knelt down beside her as she struggled to sit up.

"Are you alright?  Do you want to take a break and rest up before we continue?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Videl looked up and Gohan and grinned which caused Gohan to step back, but it was too late.  Videl grabbed Gohan's leg and yanked it out from under him.  As he fell Videl zipped up above him and kicked him into the ground as hard as she could.  Gohan hit the ground and bounced up to receive a punch in the chest which sent him flying through some trees and deeper into the forest.

Videl flew after Gohan to get some more attacks in before he regained his bearings.  As Videl approached Gohan she noticed him standing there as he looked in her direction.  She had a second to prepare herself before multiple ki blasts flew at her.  Videl dodged and ducked under most of them, but the last one hit her and sent her through the air.  Gohan flew after her preparing another ki blast and as soon as he saw Videl he fired at her.  She saw it coming and erected a shield around her.  She still hadn't gotten the hang of the shield and it shattered as the blast hit it.  The blast, although nullified by the shield, allowed multiple openings for Gohan, which he used.

Gohan fired a ki blast and hit right beside Videl sending her into the air where he grabbed her legs and threw her through some more trees and deeper into the forest.  Gohan caught up to her before she had stopped flying and caught her.  Videl opened her eyes and looked at Gohan.  "Come on, lets train some more… I can go… on…" Videl managed to say before she fell asleep in Gohan's arms.

Gohan smiled down at her and carried her back to the house.  As he entered the clearing, he felt a familiar life force flying his way.  Gohan headed quickly into the house and tucked Videl into her bed before he left the house again to wait for the visitor.

Gohan looked up and saw Vegeta as he landed with some of his elite guards around him, one of them was Landyn.  Vegeta motioned for his guards to wait where they were and walked up to Gohan, a scowl on his face.

"Gohan, you're coming with me.  You're the only one who can give me a decent spar, and I'll be damned if I won't get one." Vegeta growled and crossed his arms in front of himself. "You're coming with me back to the capital.  As much as I hate to admit it, you are stronger them me, but that won't be for long.  I will beat you, don't you worry.  You are going to become part of the royal elite guard. You'll rank right under Landyn, Kakkarot and Bardock.  Maybe with some experience you might be able to earn a higher rank."  Vegeta turned and walked back to where his guards were waiting.  When he got there he turned and looked back at Gohan again. "Oh, and you can bring your mate as well.  You have two hours to be packed and at the capital, if you're not their within 2 hours, I'll come and drag you back to the capital."

With that Vegeta took off into the air and headed towards the capital with his guards around him.  Gohan watched them depart long after their vapor trails departed.  _I guess I'm moving out sooner then I expected, Gohan though to himself, __it was inevitable, I just would have liked the time and place to have been my own decision.  I can't disobey my own king; that would make me no better then the rebels._

Gohan walked back into the house and sat down in one of the chairs and looked around. _I'm going to miss this place.  I hope I'll get to visit from time to time.  Knowing Vegeta he'll probably make me spar with him every waking minute._

Kakkarot walked into the living room and licked his fingers while his head sported a rather large bump.  "What did Vegeta want?  He wasn't here for very long.

Kakkarot asked his son as he sat in a chair opposite Gohan.

Gohan looked up at his father for a minute before he responded. "He wants me to move to the capital.  He wants to have easy access to me if he is ever in need of a sparing partner, which is just about all the time." Gohan looked back down at the ground, "I was planning on moving out soon, but I didn't expect to move out this soon."  Gohan got up out of the chair. "Well, I better go get Videl, I know she's tired, but we have to be at the capital in less then 2 hours."  Gohan finished and headed towards Videl's bedroom.

Kakkarot stopped his son, "At least eat first.  It won't take you that long, you'll probably still have an hour to get ready, and you and Videl don't own that many things."  Kakkarot said and pushed Gohan towards the kitchen.

Gohan only nodded as he let his father lead him to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later…

Gohan hovered near the newly rebuilt palace which resided once again in the center of the city with Videl asleep peacefully in his arms.  Gohan couldn't believe the progress on the city.  With the strength of the saiyans and the number of allies that arrived to help, the city was half restored.  The palace was once again floating above the center of the city and some of the major buildings around the palace were up again.  The rest of the city was still in disrepair but was rapidly being completed by many saiyans and aliens.

Almost as soon as Gohan stopped flying Vegeta and a few of his elite guards flew out to meet him.  Gohan turned towards them and waited for them to arrive.

"It's about time you got here Gohan; I was beginning to think I would have to drag you here after all."  Vegeta snarled and turned to Landyn, "Landyn!  Go get Gohan and his mate settled in and then bring him to the new gravity room I had Bulma design for me.  I want him settled in and in the gravity chamber within the hour, do whatever you have to, drag him if you must."  Vegeta flew back towards the palace and headed to the gravity chamber to train.  All of the elite guards followed except for Landyn who beckoned Gohan to follow him before he flew back to the palace.

Gohan nodded and flew after Landyn.  The two of them quickly reached the gates to the palace and were admitted in at once.  Everyone knew who Gohan was and the captain of the elite guard was always let in right away.  The two walked in silence through the halls of the palace.  Slaves scurried along the hallways as they completed the errands that the resident saiyans gave them.  The walls of the palace were hallways where white, as where the floors and ceilings.  They were devoid of everything.  No tapestries hung from the walls, no vases stood in nooks and crannies; there weren't even nooks and crannies.  The white tunnels lead to where they were suppose to go and twisted and turned to create an elaborate maze which aided the defenders should the palace be invaded.

After ten minutes Landyn stopped in front of a sliding door and opened it with a key card.  Landyn walked into the room followed by Gohan.  The room was different from the hallways, a lot different.  A large rug spread across the center of the floor and in the center of the rug was a circular table with a crystal top.  Two semi-circular couches lay on either side of the table.  Lights hung from the center of the room and on the walls right and left from the door.  Large tapestries that depicted battles of saiyans in combat with one another or with other aliens.  On the far wall was a picture of what looked like a super saiyan except he had golden hair that went down to his waist, no eyebrows, incredibly toned and dense muscle mass, and an evil grin that surpassed Vegeta's best.  A little inscription on a platinum plaque below it read "Arthain, the first super saiyan"

Gohan, after he read the plaque, looked up at Landyn, "This place… it looks so different from the rest of the palace.  On the way here I didn't seem anything that resembled anything that might imply comfort, but I arrive here and… the place is more luxurious then my home."  Gohan said.

Landyn looked at Gohan and gave a small smile, "I knew you were not as hard and cold as most saiyans, so I had the decorators differ slightly from the normal saiyan quarters.  The only thing I had no say in was that picture of Arthain.  Vegeta wanted it placed in your room.  I have no idea why.  There were only three of those pictures ever created, one of them was taken by the rebels, Vegeta has one in his room, and he placed the third here when he decided you were moving in."  Landyn said and walked over to take a good look at the picture, "Odd, he was supposedly a super saiyan, yet he looks a lot different then either you or Vegeta.  I wonder if perhaps there are more stages of evolution then what you have already achieved."  Landyn mused and turned from the picture, "Anyways, the door to your right leads to the bedroom and the door to the left to the bathroom.  There is a panel on the table in the center of this room that you can have pop up.  There is a computer terminal in the panel from where you can call room service.  A slave will appear, just tell him/her/it what you want and they'll get it for you.  That's one of the few benefits we get as royal elite guards.  Go place your mate in the bedroom, I'll wait outside.  Don't take too long, it's a long walk to the gravity room from here."  Landyn finished and left the quarters.

Gohan turned to the door that lead to the bedroom and walked through the automatic sliding door as many thoughts went through his head, mostly about the first super saiyan. _What was he like, how did he achieve super saiyan, was it like me, or Vegeta, or some other way.  Why does he have such long hair? If there is another stage, what kind of situation would require him to achieve a higher evolution?  Especially with all the power I have now.  Rage seems to be the trigger for super saiyan, how much rage must one feel to go higher?  I don't want to know… the rage I felt when I evolved was scary enough in its intensity. __What could possible make him feel THAT much anger, pain and fear?  Is that why Vegeta is so bent on getting stronger?  Does he wish to surpass the first super saiyan? Gohan stopped at the foot of the bed, not noticing Videl stir or the décor of the room, and became determined as his thoughts came together, __It doesn't matter who the first super saiyan is, all that matters is who I am, and that I am strong enough to protect Videl and my child from anything.  If there is another level, I will hit it, if for no other reason then to protect my family._

Gohan felt Videl shift in his arms and looked down.  She looked up at Gohan, worry in her eyes.  _Are you alright Gohan?  And where are we?  The last thing I remember is passing out in the forest. Videl looked around the room in shock, a large canopied bed with blue sheets and curtains sat against the far wall with two night tables on either side of it.  Both little tables held a small lamp and one had a clock on it.  A large rug sat at the foot of the bed and curled around either side of it while two dressers sat against the right and left walls.  Some tapestries could be seen on the walls with pictures of landscapes woven into them.  A small door situated in the left wall lead out into a garden which could just barely be seen through a small window in the door. __This isn't my room. Videl thought._

Gohan smiled down at Videl a little sadly, "It is now, its both of ours.  While you were sleeping Vegeta came and told me to pack up and move to the palace.  So here we are, in our bedroom in the palace." Gohan gave a little sigh, "I wasn't planning on moving out so soon or so suddenly, but I can't disobey my king.  Besides, we have our own place and we can have privacy instead of worrying about whether or not Goten will burst in on us." Gohan said lightly as he tried to cheer up a little.

Gohan walked over to the bed and set Videl down gently on the covers and brushed away a lock of hair from her face. "I have to go, Vegeta gave us these rooms for a reason, he wants to have easy access to me incase he wants to spar, which will probably be every spar moment he has away from his duties as king." Gohan said and kissed Videl lightly on the lips. "Get some rest now.  You're still tired from our spar.  I'll try and train you the best I can between my duties as a royal elite guard, a sparing partner for Vegeta and sleep."  Gohan said and Videl nodded and drifted off to sleep.

Gohan undressed Videl and placed her under the covers before he tucked her in.  Gohan kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the room and left the quarters to find Landyn outside it.  When Landyn saw Gohan emerge from the quarters he handed him two key cards, "This is for you and your mate.  The redish blue card is yours, it gives you access to just about every area in the place.  The blue one is for your mate, it allows access to about half the places." Landyn said and then pulled a ring out from his pocket and handed it to Gohan, "This ring is what separates you from the other elites, you're no longer elite, you're a royal elite guard.  Don't lose that ring, because you are not getting another."  Landyn finished and began to rapidly walk towards the gravity room where Vegeta was waiting.  Gohan followed behind him.

After thirty minutes they finally reached their destination.  A large white door no different from any other door save for the fact it was a little larger and had the letters G.R. on it.  Landyn began to walk off but Gohan stopped him, "Why are you so abrupt all of a sudden Landyn?  You were a lot more relaxed on our way to Namek, on Namek on the way from there.  Why the change?"  Gohan asked a little confused.

Landyn turned and looked back at Gohan, "It's because Alysa failed to get admitted into the elites when she tried.  She's been mad ever since and hasn't been as… generous with herself as she was before.  It's getting to me I suppose" Landyn said before he walked away.

Gohan looked after Landyn for a moment before he turned and entered the gravity room.  The gravity room was just one enormous circular room with a central pillar and a computer terminal embedded in it near the floor.  When Gohan entered the room the gravity generator shut off which caused Vegeta to stop what he was doing and look down at Gohan.

"About time you got here Gohan, now come in fully and let the door shut behind you.  I want to get started, I will surpass you if it's the last thing I do." Vegeta snarled at Gohan and floated down to the computer terminal as Gohan fully entered the room.  Vegeta set the gravity up to 10 times Vegeta's gravity and turned to Gohan who felt sluggish because of the gravity.  "Time to start."  Vegeta said with a smirk and flew at Gohan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day later…

Gohan and Vegeta walked out of the gravity room together.  Sweat dripped down both of them and their armor was tattered and torn.  Cuts and bruises covered both of them and their hair was singed and disheveled.  Vegeta stopped and leaned on the wall for a second while Gohan bent over and gripped his thighs.

"Not bad Gohan, not bad at all.  I will beat you next time so don't get cocky." Vegeta said as he turned to Gohan. "Now, follow me, I'll show you where the regeneration tanks are."  Vegeta started to walk away and headed towards the regeneration chamber with Gohan in tow.

(A/N Yes, they were sparing for a full day for those that were wondering. :)

They walked through the tunnels in the palace for a short while and entered a pair of white doors.  Regeneration chambers lined the walls and computers sat in the middle.  The doctors within the room, upon seeing Vegeta and Gohan, opened up the two nearest regeneration tanks.  Gohan and Vegeta walked towards them and entered them.

It didn't take long for them to fully heal, as their wounds where not serious, merely numerous.  Gohan stepped out of his tank before Vegeta did and noticed Landyn standing nearby along with another saiyan.  Landyn and the other saiyan didn't say anything to him.  They just stood staring at Vegeta's regeneration tank.  A few minutes later Vegeta stepped out of his chamber and, when he saw Landyn, he raised an eyebrow at him.

Landyn approached Vegeta, "Vegeta, this saiyan has some information that I think you will want to hear." Landyn said, worry evident in his tone.

Vegeta beckoned the saiyan to speak.  The saiyan hesitantly approached the king, "My liege, I… I mean we, my co-workers and I have discovered what King Cold and Cooler were up to."  The saiyan stopped and licked his lips before he continued, "We were picking up transmissions from Thraknor's flag ship heading to multiple destinations and we were able to decode one of them. It… the message, was a call to battle.  He is calling all of his allies together and he's… heading straight for Vegeta."  The saiyan guard said and began to tremble, "And that's not all, King Cold and Cooler are both with him.  They're going to attack us in an all out final battle here on Vegeta.  Our long range scanners on our probes just detected them this morning, which means they're little less then a week away."  The saiyan finished and stepped back and away from Vegeta.

Vegeta surprised everyone and laughed. "FINALLY!  I will be able to test my strength against another."  Vegeta said gleefully, "Let them come, let them face the true power of a super saiyan."  Vegeta turned to Gohan, "Prepare yourself, we will show the universe that we, the super saiyans, are the strongest beings in creation."  Vegeta said as rare smile of joy crossed his face. "Landyn, spread the word, gather every available ally here.  I want all of my allies here with us.  They should witness our glorious victory, and having them participating in it will only bind them that much more closely to me.  Thraknor has just signed his death warrant."  Vegeta smirked evilly and said. "Let the fun begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later…

Gohan entered his room and saw Videl sitting on the couch in the center of the room.  Videl looked up as he entered the room and glared at him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Videl yelled at Gohan as she stomped up to him. "I've been waiting her for hours for you and I'm hungry.  I have no idea how to get out of here, the door won't open and I don't know how to get any FOOD!" Videl yelled at Gohan.

Gohan winced, "I'm sorry Videl, I really am.  I said Vegeta wanted to train and we just finished now.  We spared for whole day.  Vegeta didn't want to quit until we couldn't move."  Gohan apologized and took the blue key card from his pocket. "Here, use this on the door and it'll open it for you as well as other doors throughout the palace.  Some it won't because you're not royalty or a royal guard."  Gohan said and walked over to the panel in the top of the table. "This is how we get food, we use this terminal to ask for food or anything else we need."  Gohan opened the panel up and typed on the keys for a bit.  "There, I've ordered some food, now will you calm down?"  Gohan pleaded as he looked back at Videl.

Videl stood by the door hands on her hips and stared at Gohan.  "Fine, I'll stop yelling, but for not asking me for my opinion on the matter of moving out, where we moved to, and for leaving me here, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."  Videl said and walked over and sat beside Gohan on the couch, "And for sexual favors until further notice." Videl said sweetly.

Gohan stared at Videl in surprise, "BUT! I didn't have a choice in any of those matters!" Gohan whined.

"You think I care about that?  I need to vent my anger out and you're the best one to vent it out on." Videl said and smiled before she got up and walked to the bathroom, "Let me know when the food arrives, you wouldn't want a worse punishment now would you?" Videl asked.

Gohan sunk down on the couch and put his head in his hands, "She's so cruel…" Gohan muttered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven days later…

Landyn ran up to Vegeta as he sat on his throne in the throne room. "Vegeta, all preparations have been made.  The city has been fully restored and the shield is fully operational again.  The planetary defenses also prepared as well." Landyn said as he read the report in his hands to the king, "All of our allies have gathered as per your order and are on the planet.  Their star ships are in orbit around the planet along with ours to help slow down the enemy advance.  All of our other cities have been fortified and every able body is ready to fight.  The rebels have entered our short range scanners a few hours ago.  They'll be here in less then four hours and all of their allies have gathered behind them." Landyn finished, excitement evident in his voice.

Vegeta looked down at Landyn and smiled, "Good work Landyn, go gather all of the elite guards.  They will strike at the capital first to try to get at me.  They will wish they were never born before I am through with them." Vegeta said with a smirk and stepped down from his throne.

--------------------------------

Elsewhere at the same time…

"Videl, I have to go, the king will want me near him during this battle."  Gohan said as he looked down at Videl in his arms.

"You be careful Gohan, I don't want you to die on me."  Videl said and kissed Gohan.

"Don't worry.  I will be ok.  I would be worried if it was just myself, but Vegeta won't let me take all the glory of beating King Cold and Cooler so he's more then likely going to help me."  Gohan said and kissed Videl.  "You be careful yourself.  It would be too much to ask you to stay out of the battle totally, but I want you to stay safe.  I don't want the baby to be harmed."

Videl looked up at Gohan and a tear trickled down here cheek, "I'll be careful, don't worry, now go and win the battle, and the war." Videl said softly and turned her head away from Gohan.

Gohan kissed the top of her head and left the embrace.  _I will always be here to protect you Videl.  I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Gohan thought to himself and left the room and headed towards Vegeta._

--------------

"I have to go Chichi, take care of Goten for me while I'm gone."  Kakkarot said to his mate, "Knowing you and your chi pan, even if King Cold and Cooler knocked at your door you'd still come out fine."  Kakkarot chuckled, "A couple whacks from that thing and they'd be fleeing for their lives."  Kakkarot joked.

Chichi hugged her mate, "Just be careful Kakkarot, promise me you won't let anything happen to Gohan."  Chichi pleaded.

Kakkarot nodded, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to him."

Goten bounded into the room, "DADDY! DADDY!  There are bunches of people flying around in the sky."  Goten said excitedly.

Kakkarot smiled and bent down and picked up his son and hugged him. "You be careful Goten, and do what your mother tells you to do."  Kakkarot said.

Goten smiled widely "M'kay, I'm gonna go see if I can find Trunks.  I haven't seen him in a while."  Goten said and ran out the door.

Kakkarot sighed and looked worriedly after his son.  _Stay safe Goten, I don't want you to die a second time.  Kakkarot waved to his mate and flew out the door and towards the capital to be with his son and his king._

As Kakkarot flew towards the capital he saw many aliens and saiyans in the air.  They flew to and from various places as they headed towards their battle positions.  A faint humming sound began and the sky darkened a little as the planetary shields were activated.  Kakkarot increased his pace and flew towards the capital at nearly super sonic speed.  

As Kakkarot neared the capital flashes of light could be seen and when he looked up he realized that the battle had begun.

---------------

In orbit around planet Vegeta…

The rebels struck hard and fast at the portion of the defense directly above the capital.  The rebels threw their entire star fleet, and their allied fleets, at one point in the defense and began to blast their way through the fortifications.

The automated defenses around the planet locked onto the rebel ships and started to fire at them.  The saiyan star ships, which had the privileged of being on guard in orbit above the capital, began to fire upon the rebel ships as well.

On the flag ship at the back of the saiyan fleet the captain was yelled at his crew, "BRING THOSE PIGS DOWN!  We'll show king Vegeta JUST what the saiyan star fleet is capable of.  Launch all warriors, lets take them down!"  The captain walked across the bridge when suddenly a shockwave rocked the ship.  "What the fuck was that?  Show me what the hell is happening out there!"  The captain demanded

The crew brought up a display of the battle outside and the captain paled.  "How the fuck can they be destroying us this fast?" the captain asked in wonder.  All of a sudden a couple of blasts left the ship where Cooler and King Cold resided and tore two ships apart.  The captain's eyes narrowed and he walked back to his seat and sent a message out to all of the ships in his fleet. "All ships, aim and open fire on King Cold's ship.  By the looks of things we won't survive… But if we're going down, we're taking them with us." The captain turned off the intercom and turned to his crew.  "You heard the order, open fire on that ship."

All the ships left in the saiyan fleet turned and opened fire on King Cold's ship.  Hundreds of lasers and missiles flew towards the ship and crashed into a shield.  Eventually the shield wavered and shattered and the weapons ripped through the ship and destroyed it completely.  The saiyan fleet continued to fire at the rebel ships and began to hold their own until a large red ball appeared from where Cold's ship used to be.  The orb grew as big as a moon and was sent flying towards the saiyans.  The orb smashed through the ships.  The shields of the ships did nothing to hamper the orb has it ripped a path through them and towards the shield that protected the planet.

The captain on the flag ship sighed, "Send a message to king Vegeta.  Tell him that the fleet has failed and that he will have his hands full in a few minutes."  The captain told the communications officer.  The saiyan nodded and sent the message through.  "Now, set or shields to full, re-route every bit of power, and even use your own energy.  Reinforce the shields of this ship, if that ball of energy is going to slam into the shield around the planet, I'm going to damn make it's not at full strength.  RAISE THE SHIELDS TO FULL!" The captain yelled and used all his spare chi to help reinforce the shield around the ship.

The red orb smashed into the flag ship and halted for a moment.  All the saiyans within the ship concentrated on keep the shield stabilized but it was useless in the end.  The shield collapsed and the orb ripped through the ship.  The orb flew onwards and slammed into the shield protecting the planet and exploded.  The explosion took out the rest of the saiyan fleet and much of the automated defenses in that area.  The shield generator down on the planet overloaded and exploded.  The shield around the planet dissolved and the rebel fleet flew through and held orbit just outside the atmosphere and sent their warriors down on space pods.

The allied ships of the saiyans received news of the destruction of the saiyan fleet they all turned and flew for the place where the rebels were and began to attack.  The rebel star ships turned to face the fleets and opened fire back.

Back down on the planet Gohan looked at Vegeta.  He had a smirk on his face and was fixated on the rebels.  Vegeta and the royal elite guards hovered just above the palace within the dome of the city.  Most of the saiyans and allied aliens were outside the force shield that surrounded the city.  As the pods left the atmosphere the occupants erupted from them and began to attack the defenders.  Combat erupted all over the sky as ki blasts and energy waves were sent flying towards their targets.  Vegeta rubbed his hands together and continued to start upwards as he searched for King Cold and Cooler.

Gohan looked worriedly to the south.  Videl had left the capital and had headed towards his old home to aid Chichi.  

All of a sudden many loud eruptions occurred overhead and diverted Gohan's attention that way.  He could feel two massive life forces above.  The explosions came from saiyans and allies alike exploding.  King Cold and Cooler had arrived and were making their way towards the capital.  Vegeta nudged Gohan in the ribs, "They know you're a super saiyan, they don't know I am yet, let them know where we are eh?  No point in making them wait."  Vegeta said and turned back to watch King Cold and Cooler descend.

Gohan screamed in rage and powered up to super saiyan.  His black hair flashed upwards and turned yellow and a yellow aura erupted around him as his eyes turned teal.  Gohan looked upwards at King Cold and Cooler who saw the eruption of energy and flew downwards towards it.  They sent blasts towards anyone in their way but didn't bother with anyone else.  They had their goal in sight, Gohan.

Gohan snarled up at Cold and Cooler as they ripped their way through the force shield around the capital with ease and halted above a few meters above Gohan and the rest.

"So super saiyan, are you ready to die?"  Cold snarled down at Gohan. "You may have beaten Frieza, but you will NOT defeat me as easily, or my son."  Cold stated and looked towards Vegeta, "Vegeta, you, the super saiyan, and you're whole fucking pathetic race will die."  Cold turned towards Gohan again, "And the fall of the saiyan race will begin with you.  You are the last super saiyan that will ever exist.  Once I finish with you, Thraknor and his cronies will die as well."  Cold said and powered up.  Cooler followed suit and powered up as well, only neither of them stopped at the fourth stage.  They both went beyond and to a fifth.

Vegeta smirked and Gohan smiled.  Gohan powered up as well, his hair grew wilder and a little longer.  His muscles bulked up and his aura darkened.  When Gohan finished his power up, he was no longer smiling.

Vegeta powered up as far as he could without going super saiyan and the rest of the guards followed suit and powered up to their fullest.  Cold looked down at them and laughed, "Let this END!" Cold roared and charged at Gohan with Cooler close behind.

To be continued…

Well, there ya go, got another chapter done.  Sorry I didn't update for so long, but I was on vacation for like 8 days and then I had to write this chapter up.  Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.  This is also the longest chapter I've written so far, so yay :)

You might all wonder why the city is so close to being repaired so fast, well, think about it.  Every able saiyan on Vegeta is currently helping to repair the capital along with legions upon legions of engineers, construction workers and other workers from their allied planets.  There are quite literally millions of people working on the capital.  When you have millions of people working on the same thing, it doesn't take long to finish, especially with advanced technology and the strength of the saiyans and their allies.

Hehe, I wanted to be in my story somewhere, so I am.  I won't be showing up at all, I am dead in the story, having been the first super saiyan I was alive a few eons before the time this story takes place (an eon can vary in the amount of years I do believe, oh well millennium is 1000 and eon is bigger, so you do the math :) Anyways, I'm not going to show up in this story.  Notice the description of the picture?  I was also super saiyan 3.  The pinnacle of saiyan evolution… or at least so far anyways :)

Some might also notice the foreshadowing of stories to come if I decide to write more then just this one.  That was totally intentional, the beast that killed Arthain is still alive, just imprisoned, oops I think I gave away too much. Hehe oh well.  The next chapter will be the last true chapter, the chapter after the next will be an epilogue written a lot like the prologue.  I also promise a MUCH MUCH longer fight scene between Cold, Cooler, Gohan and the rest then I had between Gohan and Frieza.  Don't worry, it'll be most of the next chapter :)

Vegeta gravity is 10 times that of Earths, so 10 times Vegeta gravity is actually 100 times earths.  Sparring for a full day under that gravity would take a whole lot out of anyone :)

The fifth state was only really shown by Cooler in the first movie he was in, but if Cooler can do it, I don't doubt his father can as well.  So if you want to picture it, that's what you have for a picture :)


	13. Chapter 12: End Game

**Chapter 12: End Game**

The saiyans scattered away from Cold and Cooler but one saiyan wasn't fast enough and was sent flying into the palace from a powerful punch.  Gohan snarled and flew towards Cold and swiftly planted a fist into his stomach and sent him flying skyward.  Cooler kicked Gohan in the back and sent him flying down where he was caught by his father.

Cold halted his flight and flew back towards the battle.  Bardock and another elite guard fired some ki blasts at Cold but he just caught them and threw back to their owners.  The blasts hit the saiyans and knocked them to the city below where they slammed into some buildings.  Gohan flew up to meet Cooler and exchanged a flurry of blows.  The fight seemed even until Cold hit Gohan from behind and sent him into a kick from Cooler.  Gohan flew down and was hammered by two blasts from Cold and Cooler.

Kakkarot snarled in anger and fired an energy wave at Cooler.  Cooler glanced at the energy wave for a second before he knocked it into the atmosphere.

Gohan slammed into a building and laid there as he waited for Cold and Cooler to get near.  When they got near him he erupted from the building in a flash and rammed his head into Coolers stomach and sent him flying up.  Gohan turned to receive a fist in the face from Cold.  Gohan recovered quickly and returned with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Vegeta found the opportunity he had been waiting for.  Cooler flew up and saw Vegeta just as he turned super saiyan in a flash of yellow light.  Cooler gasped in surprise for a split second before Vegeta planted both his feet into his face.  Cold looked up when Vegeta turned super and gaped in surprise.  Gohan took advantage of the opportunity and slammed his fist into Cold's face before he zipped up behind and kicked him down towards the city.  The rest of the elite guards, seeing Cold unguarded, flew after him.  Kakkarot and Landyn flew up and hovered beside Gohan.

"Way to go Gohan!  We might win this battle after all, now that Vegeta has decided he wants a piece of them."  Kakkarot said to his son as he looked down at Cold.

"This is far from over." Gohan said in a cold voice.

True to Gohan's statement an explosions rocked the city and the saiyans that had flown after Cold were incinerated as the blast encompassed a quarter of the city.

Cold stared up at Gohan from the center of the crater, a smile on his face.  "Is that the best you have little super saiyan?  If it is, I am not impressed."  Cold called from below.  Cold flew and swatted Landyn and Kakkarot away like flies as he renewed his attack against Gohan.

Vegeta grabbed Cooler by his face and rammed it into the side of the platform that the palace sat on.  "Had enough Cooler?  You're going to be nothing but a bloody body by the time I finish with you."  Vegeta said and threw Cooler away from him and fired an energy blast at him.

Cooler caught the blast and smiled at Vegeta, "You have no idea what you are up against do you?  I was a little worried when you turned into a super saiyan, but now that I've seen your strength, I am no longer worried."  Cooler said and crushed the blast.

Cooler rushed Vegeta and slammed a knee into his stomach.  Vegeta bent over and coughed up some blood.  Cooler smashed his fist into Vegeta's face and kicked him into the palace.  As Vegeta slammed into the palace Cooler charged up a large ki blast and fired it at the hole that Vegeta had created.  The blast flew into the hole and an explosion resounded.

All of a sudden out from the hole three words could be heard, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta roared and an energy wave ripped a bigger hole and rocketed towards Cooler.  Cooler's eyes opened in surprise and fired an energy wave back at Vegeta's.  The two waves clashed and bulged out at the epicenter creating a huge ball of crackling energy halfway between the two combatants.

Gohan smashed Cold's head off his knee and hit him the face with his left hand and quickly brought his right up and into his stomach.  Cold bent over and gasped for breath and Gohan rewarded him with an upper cut.  As Cold flew upwards Gohan zipped behind him and planet both his feet into Cold's back and sent him careening down towards the city where he created a second crater.

Cold slowly got to his feet and glared up at Gohan, "You'll pay for that one." Cold muttered and then noticed the predicament Cooler was in.  Cold blasted towards Gohan as Gohan flew down to meet him but Cold just ignored him and flew right by.  Gohan turned and flew after him.  Cold flew up beside his son and sent his own energy wave down at Vegeta.  Vegeta's energy wave was quickly engulfed by the combined might of Cooler and Cold and a scream erupted from the inside of the palace as the two waves slammed into Vegeta.  Gohan stared at the palace in horror as it detonated and Vegeta fell from the sky.  Gohan's control slipped and rage took command on his actions.

"MASENKO-HA!"  Gohan roared and sent a gigantic energy wave flying at Cold and Cooler.  The two of them turned and stared on in horror as the energy wave enveloped them and sent them into the atmosphere.

---------------------------

Elsewhere on the planet…

Goten flew over a forest as he looked for Trunks.  "TRUNKS WHERE ARE YOU!"  Goten yelled.

An explosion erupted nearby causing Goten to turn towards the explosion.  There were some rebels and aliens in the sky firing blasts down at someone in the forest.  Goten powered up and blasted towards the rebels.  As Goten got close the rebels turned to Goten and began to fire at him as well as the person on the ground.  Goten dodged the blasts and kicked the first person he came to in the stomach and sent him reeling backwards.  Gohan fired a ki blast that ripped his head off but Goten never noticed as his attention was pulled away by two on coming aliens.  Goten charged the two aliens and kicked one in the stomach while he dodged a punch from the other.

As Goten's kick carried him past the second alien he fired a ki blast at him and turned back to the first alien, not noticing his first ki blast go through the first alien, killing it.  Goten grabbed the alien's arm and threw him at a saiyan that was about to fire a ki blast towards the ground.

When the alien hit the saiyan hundreds of ki blasts flew up from the ground and hammered into the two of them as well as a few of the surrounding saiyans.  Goten flew down to the source of the energy blasts and saw a purple haired saiyan glaring upwards, his hands extended in front of him.  Trunks eyes widened at the sight of Goten.

"GOTEN!  You're alive!  They said you had died and… and…" Trunks covered his surprise and concern, "Well, now that you're here, lets kick these rebels all the way back to where they came from."  Trunks said as a smirk much like his fathers appeared on his face.

"TRUNKS!  Alright, let's beat these bad people!" Goten said and flew up at the rebels with Trunks close behind.

The two of them quickly dispatched the remaining rebels and aliens with a few ki blasts, punches and kicks.  When the all the rebels had either died or been defeated the two of them looked at one another and did a high five.

"ALRIGHT!  We showed those rebels not to mess with us!" Trunks said, elated at their victory, "Now let's go find our fathers, maybe we can help them in their fight." Trunks suggested.

Goten nodded vigorously and attempted to find Gohan with the trick he had taught him three days before.  He didn't need too as a massive beam of energy erupted from the east and headed towards the atmosphere.  Goten and Trunks looked at each other for a second before they both bolted in the direction of the energy beam.

---------------------------

At Kakkarot's house…

"TAKE THIS!" Chichi screamed and smashed a rebel on the back of the head with a ki pan and flattened him into the floor where Videl picked him up and kicked him away from the house.

"That's 52 rebels so far" Videl said as she walked back in and sat down in one of the chairs.

Chichi looked at Videl and smiled, "No saiyan or alien is going to mess up MY house."  Chichi said and slammed her ki pan into an alien that rushed into the house as soon as it saw two supposedly defenseless females.  "Now its 53." Chichi said before she sat down.

Videl just shook her head before she picked up the latest victim of the ki pan and kicked it away from the house.

---------------------------

Back at the capital…

Gohan glared up at Cold and Cooler as they floated before him.  His attack had hurt them, but not badly enough to make the fight fair.  With Vegeta down Gohan was the only one who had a chance at beating the two, and that chance was slim.

"Well?  What are you two waiting for, an invitation?" Gohan said, acid dripping from his voice.

Cold smirked down at Gohan before he matched his son's nod.  Suddenly Cold and Cooler were in Gohan's face punching and kicking.  Gohan dodged and blocked as best he could but blows were still getting through despite all his effort.  Gohan knew he was losing, there was no way he could fend off the combined assault of Cold and Cooler, even if they were weakened.

Then Gohan made a fatal error, he extended his arm to far and Cold caught it and twisted it around Gohan's back.  Gohan's scream was short lived as Cooler slammed a fist into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him.  Gohan lashed out with his free arm and hit Cooler in the face which sent him through the air a short distance.  Cold, seeing this grabbed Gohan's free arm and wrapped that around his back as well and held on tightly.

Gohan snarled and tried to break free, his arms came forward slightly and he thought he was going to get free.  Cooler would have none of it.  He rushed forward and started to hammer punches into Gohan's face and chest.  Gohan's head snapped from side to side as the blows rained down on his face.  He screamed once when Cooler punched him in the chest, breaking a rib and puncturing a lung with it.

Gohan coughed up blood into Cooler's face.  Cooler snarled and began to punch harder and faster.

Kakkarot slowly got up and looked towards Gohan.  _Nooo… my son… ARGH! I have to help him… but… I'm not strong enough… DAMNIT! I HAVE TO HELP HIM! Kakkarot thought as anger enveloped him.  A scream erupted from Gohan as Cooler punctured his lung.  Kakkarot saw red, then yellow.  Rage overwhelmed Kakkarot and pushed him over the edge._

A roar erupted from Kakkarot as his hair shot upwards and flashed yellow.  Cooler stopped punching Gohan and looked down at Kakkarot, surprise written on his face.  Kakkarot's eyes turned teal and a yellow aura flared around him.  Kakkarot fixed his rage filled eyes on Cooler.

"LEAVE GOHAN ALONE!"  Kakkarot roared and charged Cooler.

Cooler left Gohan alone and prepared to brace himself against Kakkarot's onslaught, which was until a blast hit him in the back and set him flying down to meet Kakkarot's fist.  Cooler flew up and straight into a very angry Vegeta in super saiyan state.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME! A SUPER SAIYAN!  DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! TIME TO DIE!" Vegeta roared and began to pummel Cooler Mercilessly.

Cold loosened his grip on Gohan as he gaped at Kakkarot and Vegeta beat on his son.  Gohan snarled and used this to his advantage.  Gohan ripped away from Cold's grasp and slammed a fist into his stomach.  Cold bent over as he felt something tear within him.  Gohan grabbed his head and slammed it off his knee before he grabbed Cold's tail and threw up into a falling Cooler.

The three super saiyans began firing blasts at Cold and Cooler and sent them into the atmosphere for a second time.

Their victory was short lived when they saw a red energy ball greater then the one that destroyed the planetary shields come into existence.  Cold turned to his son as they both poured all their energy into the ball, "If we can't destroy them in single combat, then we'll destroy they're entire god damn planet!" Cold said.

The energy ball Cold and Cooler generated reached max size, about the size of a small planet.  The two of them condensed the energy and cut its size in half before they sent the ball flying towards the planet.

The three super saiyans looked at each other and nodded.  As one they flew upwards and caught the energy ball and began to push it backwards.  Cold and Cooler looked on in horror as the energy ball halted and began to reverse direction, back towards them.  The two of them snarled together and grasped the energy ball and attempted to push the ball back towards the planet.

When Goten and Trunks arrived at the capital the first thing they noticed was a massive red ball hanging in the sky and three glowing yellow figures holding it back.  The two kids looked at each other before they rushed up towards the ball.  When they neared the energy ball they noticed three saiyans, all glowing yellow, and all with yellow hair and yellow auras flaring around them.

"FATHER!" Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time as they noticed them through the yellow hair and auras.

"Goten… Get… Out… of here…" Kakkarot gasped as he poured all his strength into the fight.

"No father, it doesn't matter if I get out of here, if that thing hits… we're all dead." Goten said, sounding mature beyond his years.

Trunks nodded in agreement and positioned himself beside his father and added his strength to the fight.  Vegeta took a second to glance at his son and pride filled his eyes as he, for the first time, visibly showed pride in his son.  Goten went between his brother and his father and added his own strength to the fight.

The added strength was nothing compared to what was already in use, but it was enough to break the stalemate.  Slowly, inch by inch, the ball moved out towards space.

With a sudden surge of energy, all five saiyans yelled and gave a final push as they used all their energy.  The energy ball blasted backwards and ripped through Cold and Cooler.  Two screams echoed out from the ball as Cold and Cooler were torn apart by the energy ball.  The ball flew into the atmosphere in into orbit where it ripped through the central portion of the rebel star fleet before it exploded out in space.

Goten and Trunks fell from the sky, exhausted, but before they could fall far they were caught by their fathers.  Gohan floated down and dropped out of super saiyan, too exhausted to stay in it.  Kakkarot dropped out soon after followed by Vegeta.

"We did it… Cold… Cooler… They're dead… maybe now we can… have peace."  Gohan said breathing hard.

Vegeta smirked at Kakkarot, "You dog, you managed to ascend as well.  I must say you have impeccable timing."  Vegeta said and looked towards the sky. "Well, we showed them what happens when they mess with super saiyans." Vegeta gloated.

All of a sudden Gohan gave a hacking cough and blood spurted from his mouth and he fell from the sky.  Kakkarot's eyes widened and caught his son before he could fall far.

"What's wrong with him?"  Kakkarot asked Vegeta.

"How the hell should I know, by the sounds of it something is wrong with his lungs."  Vegeta replied, "I think you should take him to a regeneration chamber.  I'm going to go find my mate."

Kakkarot nodded and flew towards the one remaining hospital in the capital, the rest having been destroyed in the massive battle between the super saiyans and tyrants Cold and Cooler.  When Kakkarot arrived at the hospital he zipped through the hospital as he tried to find an empty regeneration chamber.  Many of them were occupied but after several minutes of searching he found one.

When Gohan was safe in one of the last remaining regeneration chambers Kakkarot turned to the doctor, "What was wrong with him?  He seemed fine, just winded, but all of a sudden he coughed up blood."  Kakkarot asked.

The doctor walked over to a computer terminal and pushed a few buttons.  A display of Gohan's vital signs appeared with parts of his system in red showing damage.  The doctor turned to Kakkarot, "It seems his lung was punctured by one of his ribs.  With all the adrenaline flowing through him during the battle, he barely felt it after the initial breaking and puncture.  But once it ended… well the full force of it hit him."  The doctor told Kakkarot.

Kakkarot nodded, "If my son wakes before I'm back, tell him I've gone home."  He said and left with Goten asleep in his arms to check up on Chichi.  Even though Cold and Cooler were dead, there were still hundreds of thousands of rebels on the planet.

As Kakkarot flew back towards his house a loud roar resounded above him.  He looked up to see an allied star ship fly overhead and begin blasting the rebels that flew about.  Kakkarot looked in other directions and noticed several other star ships doing the same thing.  Kakkarot smiled, _we have won, those ships wouldn't be here unless the battle in space was finished and won, thank god for these armbands.  Kakkarot thought as he looked at the bluish piece of metal on his right arm.  __These allow us to tell a rebel from an ally._

Several minutes later Kakkarot landed in the clearing around his house and rushed in doors.  Chichi, not recognizing Kakkarot in time, whacked him over the head with her ki pan and flattened him to the floor.  A gasp escaped from Chichi when she finally recognized her mate.

"Oops." Chichi said causing Videl to laugh from where she sat.

Chichi noticed Goten on the floor beside his father, "Poor Goten." Chichi said as she picked her son up and rushed her to his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day later…

Thraknor was held upright by Bardock and Landyn with a ki inhibiting collar around his neck as he glared at Vegeta.  Vegeta stood in front of him, arms crossed, with Bulma beside him and Trunks hovering slightly above him imitating his father.  Kakkarot hovered on his left with his mate Chichi beside him and Goten on his shoulders. Gohan hovered on his right with Videl beside him, their tails entwined around each other.  Below them every saiyan and alien that was alive gathered to witness the event, the sentencing of Thraknor.  Above them several star ships hovered just within the atmosphere.

"Thraknor," Vegeta began, "You have waged war against me, the true and rightful ruler of the saiyan race.  You have destroyed an outpost and conquered one of my allies' home world.  Those three things are enough to have you sentenced to death, but you went further.  You even conspired with the diabolical Frieza, Cooler and Cold." Vegeta said, ignoring the fact that at one point he too conspired with Frieza. "You then attacked Vegeta, the birthplace and home world of the saiyan race TWICE!  You killed millions of my fellow saiyans and hundreds of thousands of my allies.  What do you have to say for yourself?"  Vegeta demanded with rage evident as his hair started to flash gold, the thought of Thraknor trying to take his place was unthinkable.

Thraknor spit at Vegeta, "I DEMAND A ONE ON ONE COMBAT!" Thraknor roared as he struggled to get at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked back at Thraknor and smirked, the rage inside him fled as he thought up a suitable punishment. "No, you're not getting a one on one combat.  You're going to help repair what you destroyed.  The saiyans that blindly followed you have seen that my rule is MUCH better then yours and have decided to join me.  They will be welcomed, but watched until they have proven themselves totally loyal.  You on the other hand, I can't allow such luxury, or even the luxury of a death, no matter how painful."  Vegeta said, his smirk growing bigger, "Your sentence:  You shall help rebuild the capital which you helped to destroy twice, and when it is complete, you shall serve us still, as a servant."  Vegeta said, a grin taking in his entire face, "Landyn, Bardock, escort our new… slave to where he will be staying for the rest of his life.  Oh, and one more thing… remove his tail."  Vegeta said and a look of horror crossed Thraknor's face.

The crowd below gasped and then began to laugh.  Thraknor was led away slowly and the laughter grew louder before it died away as it was replaced by, "KING VEGETA!  KING VEGETA!" The crowd roared its approval.

Vegeta smirked; _Thraknor will have a hard time playing martyr when he's washing the floors of the imperial palace, Vegeta thought to himself._

The end… or is it?

---------------------------

Not far away…

A massive figure looked up at Kakkarot, insanity evident in his eyes, "Kakkarot!" the being said before it got into its space pod and blasted off.

---------------------------

 Far far away…

A being looked through a tear in space and time as smiled down at Vegeta, Kakkarot and Gohan. "Super saiyans… more super saiyans… they'll be… delicious." The being cackled and went back to its work, opening the tear wider, wide enough for it to pass through.

If you're wondering what the power levels are at, well here is what they are all at. (Remember this isn't throughout the story, just at the end.)

Big Final End Ball Pushy Thing

Ultra Super Saiyan Gohan – 7,000,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta – 3,000,000

Super Saiyan Kakkarot – 5,000,000

King Cold – 8,000,000

Cooler – 7,000,000

Goten – 35,000

Trunks – 30,000

Good Guys

Ultra Super Saiyan Gohan – 10,000,000

Super Saiyan Gohan – 6,000,000

Normal Gohan – 1,000,000

Super Saiyan Vegeta – 5,600,000

Normal Vegeta – 900,000

Super Saiyan Kakkarot – 5,000,000

Normal Kakkarot – 700,000

Landyn – 110,000

Bardock – 70,000

Goten – 32,000

Trunks – 28,000

(Yes I KNOW it varies from above but Goten and Trunks went above and beyond what they normally could to show their parents they could help.)

Videl – 25,000

Alysa – 21,000

Chichi – 20,000

Bad Guys

King Cold level 5 – 9,000,000

King Cold level 4 – 7,000,000

King Cold level 3 – 4,000,000

King Cold level 2 – 3,000,000 (King Cold started at level 2)

Cooler level 5 – 8,000,000

Cooler level 4 – 6,500,000

Cooler level 3 – 3,000,000

Cooler level 2 – 1,500,000

Cooler level 1 – 900,000

Frieza level 4 – 3,000,000

Frieza level 3 – 1,500,000

Frieza level 2 – 1,000,000

Frieza level 1 – 530,000

Thraknor – 75,000

(Note, these power levels are their max before they got healed after the end battle.)


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Peace was restored throughout galaxy as the war ended.  The saiyans kept their ties with their allies, and added new ones to the list.  The more they had, the better off they would be.  The capital and the rest of the planet were restored within two weeks, back to the glory it was before the first assault on planet Vegeta.  The planet went through some additions and the moon was altered and changed.  The best technologists and scientists across the galaxy were gathered and a genocide project was started.  It was a project to create a portal bomb capable of destroying planets.  The moon was made the experimental target for the genocide project.  The project back fired and the opposite affect occurred.  The moon became habitable.

Trunks and Goten became closer and constantly spared with each other.  Vegeta trained constantly, and frequently asked either Kakkarot or Gohan to train with him.  Vegeta developed a new attack and he called this one final flash.

Gohan convinced Vegeta he wasn't needed at the palace anymore so he and Videl, after a bit of fighting, agreed to have their house built near the glade west of Gohan's old home with a small path from the house to the glade.  The house had everything they needed, a kitchen, living room, three bedrooms, and a gravity chamber.  The picture of Arthain was recovered from the ruined palace and was placed in the living room.  Gohan didn't know why he kept it, just that for some reason he had a feeling he would need it in the future.  Eight months after the battle Videl had her child, it was a girl and they named her Pan.  Gohan developed two more techniques during those eight months.  He discovered how to hide his ki, or life force, so it couldn't be detected by anyone or anything.  He also discovered how to duplicate himself for a short while.

Landyn and Alysa mated and Alysa became pregnant with his child.

Kakkarot, who was a little upset at the fact Vegeta and his son were both developing new fighting techniques, developed his own, the ka-ma-ha-ma-ha energy wave.

The first few months after the end of the war were hard to adjust to for many saiyans.  They expected to be called upon to fight an enemy but they never were, the war had ended, and there was nothing else left to fight.  The only thing that could threaten them was the combined might of the east, west and south quadrants… but that could never happen, as the south quadrant had just been utterly destroyed… by a single saiyan.


End file.
